We Are An Ojamajo Family
by LuluBreeChama
Summary: It's random, it's funny, it's totally OCC and makes no sense. What is it? It's the Ojamajos and FLAT4 at 18, getting married and having kids! PARTNERSHIP - PippElulu, Charmed Ojamajo. NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED! Transfered from PippElulu to Charmed Ojamajo, then from Charmed Ojamajo to here XD.
1. I'm Engaged To A Wizard

Disclaimer

Us – Charmed Ojamajo and PippElulu do NOT own Ojamajo Doremi! It belongs to TOEI Animation (CURSE YOU TOEI ANIMATION!). The both of us LOVE the FLAT 4 x Ojamajos so this is what this is (No duh!)

Also, there is a new character in this story, Name?

Yabu Sokuryoku (Check out the photo for the story)

Leon's older brother, we created him.

…

Thank you

THIS STORY HAS BEEN TRANSFERRED TO MY ACCOUNT – CHARMED OJAMAJO AS PIPPELULU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER, SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINIENCE!

Ojamajo Manor

Onpu walked in the door, she looked very happy.

"What's the matter with you?" Doremi asked.

"No, who's the matter with you?" Momoko said.

Onpu joined her hands together and swayed them softly back and forth in front of her.

"Tooru-kun" Onpu said

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Onpu.

"Onpu-chan!" Everyone exclaimed.

Onpu rolled her eyes, "Why are you making a big deal about it anyway?"

"Well, why are YOU making a big deal about it?" Momoko said.

"Because… because…" Onpu started.

"Spit it out!" Doremi said.

"He asked me to marry him!"

Hazuki fainted, but not before her glasses broke.

"You know, we really need to get her some contacts..." Aiko muttered.

Everyone heard weird laughs and slowly turned their heads in Momoko's direction, only to see the young Japanese – American looking at the sky, her hands clasped in front of her chest and love hearts coming out of her eyes occasionally.

"W-What did you say?" Doremi asked nervously.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I SAID!?" Onpu yelled.

"No?" Aiko guessed.

(PippElulu: Let's just put it this way... Major... Face palm)

Onpu groaned. "I said YES, Ai-chan!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

People who were walking around the area glanced towards the manor before rushing off.

Onpu covered her ears. "I guess… I should've waited till you were ready…"

Hazuki (who had woken up by now) shook her head. "No! We're just really happy for you! You're getting-"

"MARRIED!" Momoko and Doremi squealed, waltzing around with Aiko staring at them.

The FLATY 5 Household

Akatsuki got off the phone. He turned to his friends and opened his mouth, but Leon cut him off.

"Don't tell me! Doremi-chan fell in the toilet again?"

"No." Akatsuki replied bluntly, rolling his eyes. "You're about to find out."

Suddenly, Tooru burst through the doors.

Fujio fell of the chair he was sitting on, Yabu leaned over and helped him up from where he was sitting. Akatsuki grinned and Leon remained the emotionless, calm, sweet, modest person he is.

Not

Tooru smiled "I'm getting married!"

Leon did a dramatic gasp.

"Who!" he said the next bit in English, with a cowboy accent "Ya better not steal ma gal!"

Tooru made a confused look, and then shook his head.

"Unless you're girl is Sagawa Onpu, then no… I haven't stolen your girl…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Tooru sweat dropped at the reaction which was similar to the girls when they found out

Fujio gulped.

"You + Onpu-chan = something I can't imagine . . . well, if you were married anyway" Fujio said, Leon tried not to laugh.

Akatsuki suddenly burst out laughing.

Yabu randomly fell off his chair.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Probably has a sugar high)

Tooru stared strangely at these four people thinking, "How are we best friends?"

The phone suddenly rang.

Everyone bolted towards it, like it was a stack of fresh burgers.

Yabu grabbed the phone, but Akatsuki snatched it out of his hand.

"OI!"

_Hello? _Came Onpu's voice from the phone.

"Hey! It's Onpu-chan, give it to me!" Tooru said and snatched the phone from Akatsuki.

"Hey, but she could've had a change of heart!" Leon said.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, LEON-KUN!" Fujio yelled

Leon looked at Fujio,

They were still trying to get the phone, Tooru was holding it above his head.

_Hello, Tooru-kun, is that you?_

"See? She wants me!" Tooru said "So go away!"

Yabu got the phone.

He gasped excitedly, but had the phone snatched out of his hand by Tooru.

_TOORU-KUN! ANSWER ME FOR GOODNESS SAKES!_

The hair on Tooru's head twitched and everyone went flying into the kitchen.

"Gomen, Onpu-chan!" Tooru quickly said, sighing.

_Why didn't you answer?_

"My so-called 'friends' went for the phone like… I think you get the point."

_I see_…

"So, what's wrong, Onpu-chan?"

_Well, I... _

"Is…there a problem…?" Tooru asked quietly, fearing what Leon had said would come… true…

(PippElulu: Dun dun DUN!)

_NO TOORU-KUN! _Onpu squealed.

_I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND I SWEAR! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!_

Tooru sighed in relief. "Then…"

_Well, I have a couple of questions… And comments_

"Fire away." Tooru said, curious.

_Comment one… Do NOT think that I don't like you the way you like me!_

Tooru smiled at this exchange.

_Question one… Are you SURE you want to marry me, I mean, we're gonna be herded by the paparazzi quite a bit…._

"I'm fine with that, Onpu-chan! I'm sure I want to marry... No... I'm CERTAIN that I want to marry you!"

_Thank you_

"My pleasure…" Tooru murmured.

_Comment two... My friends want to know if…_

Tooru perked up. "Hmm?"

_Um, they want to know if… you're willing to, I mean after the wedding, to move into the manor, with me and the girls…_

"I would be… honoured to move in with you, Onpu-chan!" Tooru laughed

"WHAT!"

Tooru turned around to see Yabu holding Leon down whilst Akatsuki and Fujio lightly waved from the window.

"SHOVE OFF!" He yelled.

"Not you Onpu-chan." Tooru chuckled.

_Your friends?_

"How did you know?" Tooru asked, sarcastically.

_Hmm, great minds think alike?_

Tooru smiled, "Must be"

_Momo-chan! Don't you dare walk away from me!_

_I'm not walking, I'm running!_

_Oh, sorry Tooru-kun, that's just Momo-chan and Ai-chan fighting, if you can deal with that daily, you can deal with ANYTHING!_

"Ok," Tooru said, he looked back at his so called "friends".

"Uh, Onpu-chan, I have to go, I'm being SPIED ON!" Tooru said, and gasped at the end.

_Ok, I'll see you later._ Onpu sadly hung up the phone, Tooru did the same, and turned to the others, "So, let's talk"

Ojamajo Manor.

Aiko stormed through Momoko's bedroom door.

"Are you kidding!?" Momoko said "That's my door… my Mum will kill me!"

"Uh, your Mum's not here Momo-chan, and you can't suspect you know everything!" Aiko said.

Onpu walked in the door, "Okay, we're all alone now… Doremi is at work, at a steak burger restaurant… I won't be surprised if half the food is missing by the end of the day… Hazuki's gone shopping"

Momoko turned to Onpu, she had tears in her eyes.

"W-without me… NOOOOOO! She cruel" Momoko sobbed.

Onpu and Aiko sighed.

Suddenly, Onpu remembered what Tooru said about moving in and smiled.

"He said yes." Onpu said.

"YAY!" Momoko squealed. "Tooru-kun is living with us!"

Aiko sweat dropped. "After the wedding, Momo-chan."

Momoko suddenly scowled at Aiko. "Which I will be the Maid Of Honour in!"

"Oh, CRAM IT, Goldilocks!" Aiko shouted. "Will you SHUT UP already!"

Onpu rolled her eyes.

"Maid Of Honour! Maid Of Honour! That's ALL I've heard from you in the last HOUR!" Aiko groaned.

Onpu suddenly had an idea. She took out her phone and video called Tooru.

_Hey? Onpu-chan?_

"Hey, Tooru-kun." Onpu giggled.

_What's up?_

"I'm just going to show you what life is gonna be like here." Onpu murmured, she turned the video camera towards Aiko and Momoko who looked completely peaceful.

"Now watch."

Onpu goes out of the room, waits five seconds, then goes in again.

On the other end, Tooru sweat dropped at the sight of the smoke battle on the bed. Punching kicking, pinching, yelling.

_W-Wow..._

The FLATY 5 Household

Tooru heard footsteps, so he turned around and saw Yabu walking in with literally a whole tub of ice cream in a bowl.

_What's wrong?_

Tooru made a :O face, in a funny way, and pointed over his shoulder and Yabu.

_So?_ Onpu made the same :O face as Tooru and pointed over each shoulder at Aiko and Momoko, who were looking closely.

_You'd be strange if you didn't notice._

(Charmed Ojamajo: This little conversation, would be in the Ojamajo household)

"Wait, notice what?" Momoko said.

Aiko whacked her in the shoulder. "Shut up Momo-chan!"

_The maid of honour argument! _Onpu thought.

"Uh. Ai-chan, Momo-chan… GET OUT!" Onpu said.

Aiko got up, "Come on, Momo-chan, let's give Onpu-chan some time with her boyfriend!"

Momoko pouted.

"MOMO-CHAN!"

Momoko sighed and left with Aiko.

The FLATY 5 Household

"Why did you want them do leave?" Tooru asked.

_Well… because they keep asking… or arguing about who's going to be my maid of honour… and I was hoping you'd help me decide… it's not that hard, you have 4 people to choose out of!_

Tooru sighed, and looked behind him, Yabu was lying on the couch, he waved innocently "Hi" he said, Tooru looked back, "OK" he said.

_Well?_

"I THINK I would prefer Hazuki-chan…" Tooru said quietly.

_Good choice, more trustworthy then Momo-chan…_

"This is the SONG that DOES'NT END!"

Tooru blinked in confusion.

"Yes it goes ON and ON my friend!"

_Uh oh_

Tooru burst out laughing, and then suddenly stopped. "Will I have to live with that?"

Onpu turned back to him. "Yeah…" she murmured.

Tooru shook his head and looked at Yabu. "Yabu-kun, could you leave the room please?" Tooru asked.

Yabu shook his head and looked up, his face full of ice cream.

Tooru frowned. "Leave." He demanded.

Yabu lay back down.

Leon suddenly came into the room, pulled the couch out from underneath Yabu and dragged him off. "He wants time with his girlfriend, Yabu-kun!" "LIKE YOU EVER CARED!"

The two took their war into the living room.

Tooru turned back and saw Onpu standing in front of him. She smiled. Can I get a goodnight kiss?" she asked. Tooru laughed and pulled her close to him, sharing a sweet, passionate, kiss.

In The Evening: The FLATY 5 Residence

Leon came out of the kitchen, with a meal for everyone.

"Uh-oh, prepare to vomit!" Fujio said.

"Ok, even though that insults me, I didn't make this meal!" Leon said "Yabu's actually a pretty good cook"

"Yeah, well I'll find that out after I don't gag, and my meal ends up on the dining room table" Akatsuki said.

"Oh, PLEASE don't remind me of that!" Fujio said.

Leon gagged, "Yeah, same with me too."

Tooru came downstairs, "Seeya!"

"W-where are you going?" Akatsuki asked.

"Out on a date with Onpu, I'm spending the night there" Tooru said "I mean, if I'm going to be living there soon, it's good to spend the night sometimes, so I can get used to it!"

Akatsuki, Fujio and Leon nodded slowly, Yabu came out of the kitchen, "Cookies for everyone!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Yabu, and burst out laughing.

Yabu started sulking, "A-are you insulting my cooking?"

"No" Leon said "It just had nothing to do with what we were talking about"

Tooru grabbed some cookies – two for him, two for Onpu, even though, everyone would be fighting over them.

"Bye!" he said.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Akatsuki called.

Tooru turned around with a disgusted face.

"Against the cold, you know, jacket, gloves" Akatsuki quickly finished.

Tooru nodded slowly, grabbed his coat and left.

**PippElulu: Hoped you all liked that! Don't worry, there won't be any 'Lemon' in here, so don't worry.**

**Charmed Ojamajo: I really hope you liked this chapter, next one out soon :P And just like PippElulu said, we won't add in any 'Lemon' in here, unless you're some sort of pervert, and you give us a life threat to do it or something. (LOL)**

**PippElulu: KOWABLUNGA! PM us if you want some hints of the next chapter! We love you guys!**

**Silence**

**PippElulu: This is a bit over-rated for Ojamajo Doremi isn't it?**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Isn't it Kawabanga?**

**PippElulu: -_-**


	2. Because Momoko Put It There?

**PippElulu: Chapter 2, 5 minutes after we finished Chapter 1 (OMG)! Read to find out! I'm not telling you what happens unless you PM me or Charmed Ojamajo with a question!**

**Charmed Ojamjao: Don't listen to PoopEmoomoo, (I'm being cruel, me and PippElulu are besties) don't be a fool, and PM me! I'll listen to you, and I won't blabber on like an idiot. (Yes, now I'm insulting her!) Please read this chapter, and all the others!**

**PipElulu: Why am I friends with you (No, now I'm insulting YOU Charmed Ojamajo)**

Ojamajo Household.

Momoko came out of the kitchen with a plate full of waffles.

"Uh…" Aiko groaned.

"Yeah, we're not worried about the cooking skills…" Doremi started.

"It's just we're worried about the ingredients" Hazuki finished.

"Huh?" Momoko said.

"What? Don't you remember the 26 year old milk?" Aiko said

"Oh" Momoko said, "These are fine" she went upstairs to Tooru and Onpu.

"Onpu-chan, Tooru-kun" Momoko said, knocking on the door.

_Come in Momo-chan!_

Momoko opened the door, on the tray was:

A Plate full of waffles,

A plate full of toast,

Some wine,

A rose,

A piece of paper, (Because Momoko put it there),

And a pencil (Because Momoko put it there),

Onpu smiled.

"This is beautiful!"

Momoko bowed,

"You're welcome!"

She turned and left the room.

(PippElulu: Obviously, this is after the date)

After Momoko had left the room, Onpu sat back on the bed. She and Tooru had just woken up (NO THERE WAS NO LEMON!)

Onpu sighed, lay down and rolled over so she was facing Tooru. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Tooru put his arm around Onpu's waist and closed his eyes, also trying to get back to sleep.

He opened his eyes and looked down to his chest, where Onpu was snuggled up and smiled at her innocent appearance.

He looked back up and closed his eyes.

"She said yes…" he said quietly, smiling softly, "I'm pretty lucky."

Onpu murmured in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Tooru's chest. (He's wearing a shirt) Causing the eighteen year old wizard to smile

"I am really happy she said yes… when we were younger, I thought she could NEVER return my feelings." He rested his chin on her head. "But now we're eighteen and we're getting married."

As Tooru fell asleep, he said ONE MORE WORD!"

"I love you, Onpu-chan."

(PippElulu: That was four words, Tooru-kun! Wait, I'm writing this...)

Aiko peeked into the room and smiled at the sight, before closing the door

FLATY 5 Residence

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END!

YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND!

SOME PEOPLE . . . STARTED SINGING IT, NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!

AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER, JUST BECAUSE"

Yabu was singing this over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over,

(Charmed Ojamajo: I think you get it now)

Tooru walked in through the door, to find Akatsuki, Fujio and Leon,

(Charmed Ojamajo: Woah, what a surprise!)

Huddled up in the corner, in a ball, rocking back and forth, because of Yabu's choice of song, and his singing, glass was shattered everywhere!

"Uh?" Tooru stared.

Akatsuki, Fujio, and Leon lifted their heads slowly, their faces saying. "Kill me already"

Yabu started dancing around the place, playing air guitar, and singing at the top of his lungs.

Tooru sighed, he went upstairs.

A minute later, he came back downstairs with some suitcases packed.

"W-w-w-where a-are y-y-you g-g-g-g-going?" Akatsuki finally managed to say.

"I'm going to move in with Onpu-chan . . . Adios!" Tooru replied.

He snapped his fingers and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I am so going to kick his butt the next time I see him!" Leon muttered.

"I second that" Akatsuki replied.

Ojamajo Household

Tooru appeared in a puff of smoke inside the Ojamajo household…

It was quiet...

Too quiet...

Tooru felt like someone was watching him and turned around to find Aiko staring at him like a cat…

"Um, what are you doing, Ai-chan?" Tooru asked. Her face remained the same.

"Where's Onpu-chan?" Tooru tried.

Aiko lifted one arm and pointed up.

"Thanks… I think…" Tooru muttered, going upstairs.

Aiko suddenly turned into Momoko and wrote something on a clipboard. "How very interesting." She said, reaching up and adjusting glasses that were sitting on her nose.

Tooru went upstairs and was right outside Onpu's door when Aiko walked out of Onpu's room.

She noticed Tooru and blinked. "Hey, Tooru-kun."

Tooru held his hand up in greeting, frowning.

"Weren't you downstairs?" he asked.

Aiko shook her head, "That was Momo-chan." She said, casually, walking downstairs.

Tooru watched her go and turned back to Onpu's door. "That explains why she was acting like a cat." He muttered and knocked on Onpu's door.

"Come in!"

Tooru smiled at the sound of her voice and opened the door.

He entered to find Onpu in long jeans and a bra

"Uh… Onpu-chan, I don't know what to say!" Tooru said.

"You don't have to say anything!" Onpu said, she put on a shirt "I'm still getting dressed"

Tooru was very embarrassed, "He, he, he, whoops"

Onpu giggled "It's okay"

"So, what are you doing here… not that I'm not thrilled!" Onpu asked

"Well, our new roomy is driving me nuts, so I decided to move in here now!" Tooru said.

Onpu raised her eyebrows. "Then you haven't seen full on Momo-chan!"

"I think I can handle it!" Tooru said.

"I see." Onpu murmured. She hooks her arms around Tooru neck and swung around so that she was in a dip with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in the dip.

"Looks like I caught myself a toughie." Onpu giggled.

"Looks like I caught myself a hottie." Tooru replied and he leaned down and kissed her.

Outside the door, Momoko and Aiko are leaned against it listening.

Momoko gasped. "You were right, they WERE kissing! I'll pay you tomorrow!"

"20 bucks for me!" Aiko laughed.

At The Park

Doremi was sitting on the swing.

Akatsuki came up, and stood next to her.

"You wanted to see me?" Doremi asked.

Akatsuki nodded. "Yes Doremi-chan"

"Why?" Said Doremi

"I wanted to tell you something" Akatsuki followed

"What?"

"Marry me." Akatsuki finished.

Doremi amine fell.

"Uh…" Akatsuki said

Doremi got back up and Akatsuki smiled. "I'm a wizard, I'm not used to this, let's see if I can do this properly."

He went down on one knee and took Doremi's hand.

Harukaze Doremi, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a ring.

"Yes, YES, YES, YES!" Doremi squealed.

Akatsuki slipped the ring onto her finger. Stood up, and kissed her.

The FLATY 5 Residence

"Looks like it's just us three…" Fujio muttered.

Leon and Yabu both put up thumbs up.

"THIS IS THE SONG THT DOESN'T-!"

"CRAM IT YABU-KUN!"

"Gomen…"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Sudden Ending . . . I know, but at this rate, you shouldn't be waiting long for the next chapter . . . OOO . . . . NEXT CHAPTER! Don't forget to PM me if you have any questions :)  
Some good stuff will happen soon :P**

**PippElulu: PM for hints! Love you all like always! The pregnancies will roll in at Chapter 4 (Dun dun DUN) Love you!**

**Silence**

**PippElulu: I still think this is over-rated.**


	3. In Line For Love And Trouble

**PippElulu: YAY I FEEL SO LOVED! 5 REVIEWS! Ehehehehehe. We seem to have a lot of Anonymous readers don't we? This chapter is WEIRD! I am NOT good at Marriage things… Yeah... Will there be Honeymoons in this Charmed Ojamajo? Hopefully you're good at marriage scenes 'cause I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Uh, I'm not quite sure about that, and maybe we can send them off on their honeymoons at the end of the chapter... happy for 5 reviews. (Stats dancing around like Momoko) Please keep reviewing!**

**PippElulu: Maybe they can go on their honeymoons near the END of the story…**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Oops, that's what I meant ^_^**

Ojamajo Manor

All of the Ojamajos now including Tooru and excluding Momoko and Doremi were sitting in random spots in the living room, sighing.

Suddenly, a line of conga dancers burst through with Momoko leading. "A cha cha cha cha cha CHA! A cha cha cha cha cha CHA!"

"We are forever doomed." Aiko muttered.

"It can't be THAT bad, Ai-chan." Hazuki giggled

Doremi came in with the end of the conga line, joining in. "I am getting marrIED! I am getting marrIED!"

Onpu stared at her. "Who would want to do THAT!?" she said in the same tone of the conga's.

"On second thought, I agree with Ai-chan, we're doomed." Hazuki said and banged her head down on the coffee table.

"A-A-Ka-Tsu-Ki-KUN!" Doremi sang.

"Oh, god, please stop!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Yabu, Yabu, Yabu- KUN, Yabu, Yabu, Yabu-KUN!" Momoko sung, raising her fist in the air at 'KUN'.

Aiko crept up, and joined the conga line.

"Shut the hell u-up! Shut the hell u-up!" Aiko said, punching everybody, decreasing the line, until it was down to Momoko.

Momoko never noticed anything.

"Yabu, Yabu, Yabu-KUN!" she sang.

Onpu glared at Momoko and sighed

"Tooru-kun, take me somewhere, somewhere far, far away!" Onpu said.

Tooru smiled "Sure, there's somewhere we need to go anyway" he said and disappeared with Onpu.

Hazuki sighed "I wish it was that easy, she'll never be free!"

"Yeah!" Aiko said who now had a hold of Momoko, who was now waving her arms around like an idiot, "She'll always have to deal with her being an idiot!"

Doremi's leg twitched. "You DO know that Akatsuki-kun asked me to marry him right?"

And just like that, Senoo Aiko went from angry too happy in 0.3 seconds.

"Good for you, Doremi-chan!" Aiko cheered.

"Cele-e-e-e-e-BRATE!" Momoko squealed in the conga rhythm.

*BANG*

Momoko was now on the floor with swirly eyes and a pretty peeved bluenette was standing next to her with a frying pan in her hand.

"Now that is so much beTTER." Aiko mocked in the conga rhythm.

"Okay, please, enough." Hazuki sighed.

Aiko grinned. "Sorry couldn't resist."

Hazuki helped Doremi up and Aiko stared down at Momoko.

She took a deep breath. "Cover your ears." she muttered, they did as they were told.

"WAKE UP!"

Momoko shot up. She was unfortunately sitting in front of the TV which had a sex channel on. She screamed and fell back down.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Aiko sweat dropped while Hazuki shut off the TV, twitching a bit.

"Where did Onpu-chan and Tooru-kun go anyway?" Doremi asked.

With Onpu And Tooru

"Okay, Tooru-kun, where are we?" Onpu asked.

Tooru turned around "Look!"

Onpu turned around and gasped excitedly. "Jewellery, so much jewellery!"

Tooru smiled and nodded.

"And we're here to choose your engagement ring!" Tooru said.

Onpu ran up to the counter.

"THAT ONE!" She yelled.

Tooru smiled, "Okay"

"Hello" the guy at the counter said.

Onpu smiled "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Which one are you after?" the guy asked.

"This one" Tooru said, and pointed to the biggest one.

"Good choice" The guy said, and grabbed it.

"Well, how much?" Onpu asked.

Tooru covered Onpu's ears, "Yeah, how much?"

The guy whispered in Tooru's ear, to make sure Onpu didn't hear.

"12,000 Bucks"

Tooru smiled, the two hairs on his head twitched, and 12,000 dollars appeared in his pocket.

"Here" he said

Ojamajo Manor

Akatsuki appeared in the manor and stretched

"AKATSUKI-KUN!" Two voices screamed and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

Akatsuki groaned and opened his eyes to see Momoko and Doremi cuddling him, grinning.

Aiko face palmed and dragged Momoko off of Akatsuki

Momoko started thrashing. "I AM THE MELON LORD AND I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Over-dramatic idiot." she muttered.

Momoko poked her tongue out at her

Hazuki blinked at the rather childish sight of Aiko and Momoko fighting.

Momoko and Aiko huffed and turn around, folding their arms, back to back.

Momoko was the lucky girl who was now facing Doremi and Akatsuki kissing.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" Momoko screamed, covering her eyes.

Aiko anime fell and Hazuki pulled Momoko away.

Onpu and Tooru suddenly appeared in the manor.

Onpu ran over to Aiko and glomped her. "I'm officially engaged!" she squealed showing Aiko the ring.

Aiko squealed and hugged back.

(PippElulu: Hey, Aiko is actually rather childish and silly too)

Doremi ran over and hugged Onpu as well.

Akatsuki and Tooru grinned at each other. "Jackpot." Akatsuki laughed. "No wonder I love this girl." he finished, smiling at Doremi.

Momoko jumped off of the top stair. "THE MELON LORD DEMANDS ROOM TO LAND!"

Aiko, Doremi and Onpu calmly stepped out of the way and continued conversing, making the Melon Lord land on her head.

Akatsuki and Tooru sweat dropped and teleported to the FLATY 5's house

The FLATY 5 Household

When Akatsuki and Tooru reached the FLATY 5's house, they wished they stayed with the Ojamajos, Yabu was running around the house, chasing Leon, with a pie in his hand, he's gotten pie all over the place, and they keep slipping over, Fujio was recording it.

"Oh, god!" Akatsuki said.

Tooru chuckled.

Suddenly, Leon floated up to the roof.

"What the hell's wrong with my powers?" he asked the room.

Akatsuki laughed evilly, with his arm held up to the roof, holding Leon up to the sky.

"Don't worry, Leon-kun, your flying power is fine, look at Akatsuki-kun" Tooru said.

"You're ruining my filming!" Fujio called, agitated.

Tooru grabbed the camera and stood on it.

It was now pandemonium, Tooru and Fujio were chasing each other through the house, and Akatsuki was swirling his arm around, making Leon jump up and down, hitting the roof, and running into walls. Yabu was laughing his head off, throwing pies everywhere.

Aiko suddenly walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked the room.

Suddenly, vomit landed on Akatsuki

Yabu fell to the floor laughing, acting like he was a maniac.

"Eww, YUCK!" Akatsuki said, and shook his arms everywhere, making Leon fall to the floor on his stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

"That's what happens when you do that to me 10 minutes after I eat my lunch!" Leon exclaimed.

"Uh, guys, I'm still here!" Aiko said.

"Yeah, what?" Leon asked.

"Next Wednesday, Onpu wants to have a date with Tooru, so can he call her?" Aiko said.

Akatsuki nodded, "Sure"

Tooru walked calmly past Aiko.

Aiko looked behind her at Tooru until he disappeared into the kitchen. She turned around and looked at the mess.

All of the boys were now calmly standing or sitting, staring at her in curiosity and fascination.

Why? Because Aiko had transformed, NOBODY except Momoko had seen her when transformed.

Light blue fairy/pixie type wings, two light blue streaks starting from her forehead and coming down to her chin, in line with her eyes. Dark blue eye shadow with dark blue swirl at the side of each eye. Dark blue, knee length hair, straight and accessory-less. Light blue V-neck shirt with dark blue bell sleeved shirt underneath, the sleeves starting from under her shoulders. Jean shorts and light blue knee-length combat boots. Fingerless black gloves completed the look.

Aiko grinned. She walked up to the four boys and snapped her fingers on one hand. The room was immediately clean.

"You're 18, but I guess you're still boys at heart." she said, raising her eyebrow. Fujio laughed, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I guess we are, Ai-chan."

Leon flew into the air and crossed his legs, just looking down at them. Aiko's wings twitched and she flew up, crossing her legs in front of him, her wings a blur.

Yabu (for once) smiled sincerely, and whispered something to Fujio and Akatsuki. They nodded and both of them left the room, followed by Yabu.

Leon and Aiko just stared at each other.

Suddenly, a flash occurred, and Leon was also transformed, but he was a bit different to Aiko.

Light blonde hair held up in a rough ponytail, same as always. Black whisker marks (MARKS NOT ACTUAL WHISKERS) on his cheeks, three of them, sort of like Naruto's. Golden eye shadow was outlining his eyes, top and bottom, both sides. He had black jeans with a green streak on one side. Dark green sneakers, black T-shirt with Green vest-jacket, no wings.

They stared at each other for a moment

Leon straightened his legs out.

Aiko did the same.

They were both now standing in the air. Staring at each other.

Leon took Aiko's chin and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. They stayed like that for at LEAST 6 seconds.

Leon pulled away from Aiko and whispered something into her ear. Aiko's eyes widened and she nodded.

Slowly.

Both of them de-transformed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Aiko muttered

Fujio came back into the room, and opened his mouth.

"Ai-chan, you're lipstick's messed up" he said.

(Charmed Ojamajo: PippElulu said anime don't wear lipstick, but in here they do!)

(PippElulu: No, I said Aiko izn' the TYPE to wear lipstick. SHE'S A FLIPPIN' TOMBOY!)

(Charmed Ojamajo: FINE, LIPGLOSS!)

Aiko blushed, "No, it's not!"

Leon smiled "It sorta is!"

Aiko sighed angrily and left.

Leon and Fujio stood there, gaping.

Suddenly, yelling came from the kitchen.

"YABU-KUN, YOU USED ALL THE PIES! YOU THREW THEM EVERYWHERE!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT AKATSUKI-KUN!"

"GUYS, JUST SHUT UP!"

Leon and Fujio looked at each other, then ran into the kitchen.

Akatsuki, Yabu and Tooru were in a massive ball, fighting.

Fujio and Leon gasped.

They looked at each other and disappeared.

Ojamajo Household

They appeared in the living room, Momoko had her face in a pie.

Fujio sighed "Today isn't Friday, it's Pieday!"

Momoko shot up "Really?" she exclaimed.

Aiko shoved her face into the pie.

"Mmm–mm-mm" Momoko muffled.

Fujio sighed.

"The others are acting hormonal; they're acting like 12 year old boys"

Hazuki giggled and sat on Fujio's lap.

Fujio nuzzled his face into Hazuki's shoulder.

"THE MELON LORD COMMANDS YOU TO STOP BEING LOVE BIRDS, AND TO GIVE ME A NEW PIE!" Momoko yelled.

There was silence.

"DON'T MAKE THE MELON LORD HURT YOU!" Momoko said.

Hazuki got up and grabbed a pie.

Momoko opened her mouth, "Pieeeeeeeee"

Hazuki shoved it in her face.

The pie fell off Momoko's face, "Mmm, apple pie!" she said.

Everyone laughed.

Hazuki sighed and sat back down on Fujio's lap,

Fujio nuzzled into her neck again and Hazuki changed her position so that she was pretty much laying down except her head was cuddled into Fujio's chest.

Aiko and Onpu 'Aw'd' at the sight while Momoko just started bouncing away.

Everyone looked at each other and went to see where she went, Hazuki being carried by Fujio (Bridal style).

Everyone stared out the front door and Aiko and Leon literally fell over at the sight of Momoko.

Momoko was spiked by the hair and grinning like a maniac.

"I'M SEXY AND I'M HOMELESS!" She sang.

"Oh no, Sexy and I know It flashbacks." Onpu muttered.

Fujio just stared, blinking at the sight. "Where did she get the guitar and microphone from?"

Aiko was walking back into the house. "Where I get my frying pan and baseball bat's to hit people."

Fujio looked at her. "And where's that?" he asked.

Aiko just walked back into the house. So Fujio turned to Onpu for an answer.

Onpu just shrugged. "We have no idea." she giggled.

Leon teleported back into the house and Hazuki sighed, snuggling further into Fujio's chest.

"I'M FREAKING HOMELESS!" Momoko shouted and Onpu walked back into the house.

Passers-by looked at Momoko and then left in a rather big hurry.

Hazuki (still in Fujio's arms) summoned up her weapon (A HUGE bubble wand) and caught Momoko in a bubble.

"You're a real handful, you know that?" she asked, before falling asleep in Fujio's arms again.

Momoko sat down cross legged in the bubble and pouted at the water bender.

Fujio sighed and walked inside, followed by Momoko's bubble.

Aiko stared at the Momoko bubble as it came inside.

The bubble hit the ground and popped, releasing Momoko.

"THE MELON LORD COMMAND THAT YOU PEASANTS GIVE HER A PIE! GIVE THE MELON LORD PIE AND SHE WILL FORGIVE THE SELFISH DESIRES OF THE WATER BENDER!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Aiko muttered.

Leon looked at her, then at Momoko, then at her, then at Momoko.

Momoko stepped closer to Aiko.

"Come any closer and I electrocute you." Aiko hissed, lightning crackling around her hands.

"BLOODY MURDER!" Momoko screamed, running upstairs.

Onpu looked at the stairs with blank eyes. "Aren't people supposed to run out of the house when they're scared?"

Aiko gave her a look that said. This-is-Momoko-we're-talking-about.

Onpu shrugged. "You're probably right."

"Were there ever any doubts?" Aiko asked.

Onpu giggled.

There was an awkward silence.

The phone suddenly rang.

"Oh!" Onpu exclaimed, "That's probably Tooru-kun!"

Aiko looked at Hazuki, asleep in Fujio's arms, and then tried to find Doremi, but then heard the fridge slam shut.

"Well, there goes my dinner!"

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked

Aiko sighed, "I was going to eat that steak for dinner"

Leon nodded slowly, "Riiiiight"

Leon yawned, "I'm gonna take a nap" he said, and collapsed on the floor.

Aiko sighed.

"I'm going upstairs, Fujio-kun, want me to take Hazuki-chan with me?" she asked.

Fujio shook his head.

Aiko turned around "Okay, now I'm going to check if Momoko's still alive"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, this chapter was a little non-lovey, (From my opinion), I just wanna say what PippElulu and our reviewers keep saying: This is just a little over-rated, Okay, keep reviewing, and read what PippElulu has to say!**

**PippElulu: Hehehehehe, we like Ojamajos. ... Ah the FLATY 5, how I love them so!**

**Silence**

**PippElulu: Nup, not even gonna say it**

**Charmed Ojamajo: But I want to :(**


	4. Two Way Magical - One Way Normal

**Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, here's chapter four, started by me (XD!) yeah, we are getting in to the good stuff now!**

…**But it's still overrated! **

**PippElulu: Charmed Ojamajo, you're stealin' ma line! (Leon accent) Yeah... It's... Interesting to say the least :D**

Doremi opened the door to Onpu's (And now Tooru's) bedroom, they were asleep.

"Yep, they're asleep, Momo-chan!" Doremi said, closing the door again.

Momoko had a nail.

She said a spell and put the nail in with ease, she held out her hands, and the nail spun really fast, making a peephole.

Doremi and Momoko giggled.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Yeah, they may be acting like pervs, but so what, they're crazy. They don't even know what perverts means)

Momoko looked through the peephole.

Doremi shoved her out the way to see.

War had started of who got to look through the hole.

This noise woke Onpu and Tooru up.

Onpu yawned and got up, she opened the door.

Momoko and Doremi fell over, fighting at Onpu's feet.

"What is going on?" Onpu asked.

"Huh?" Doremi and Momoko said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Onpu yelled.

"LOOK! A FLYING DISTRACTION!" Doremi yelled, pointing, then ran off.

"WHERE!" Momoko asked, looking around,

Doremi anime fell while running, came back, and dragged Momoko off by the ear.

"Ow... Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OW! OWWWWW GOD DAMNIT!"

Onpu sweat dropped and Tooru, who was standing next to her, stared.

Three Weeks Later; Ojamajo Manor

Onpu limped downstairs.

"I don't feel so good." she groaned.

"Oh no!" Momoko tried to be sarcastic causing Aiko to face palm.

"PICKLES!" Onpu squealed.

"When was the last time you were with Tooru-kun?" Hazuki asked.

"No comment." Onpu muttered while walking towards the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Momoko screamed.

"ONPU-CHAN HAS WEIRD CRAVINGS! SHE DOESN'T FEEL TO WELL! AND SHE WAS WITH TOORU-KUN THREE WEEKS AGO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIES MEANS!?"

Aiko sat down on the sofa.

"Call 911, Momo-chan's officially lost it."

"ONPU-CHAN'S PREGNANT!" Momoko squealed when Onpu's voice came from the kitchen.

"THERE'S NO PICKLES!"

THE FLATY 5 Household

Tooru was sitting on the sofa, he sneezed.

Yabu shrieked and jumped.

He pointed at Tooru, "HE SCARED ME!"

Tooru stared, wide eyed.

"Do I look like I care?" Tooru asked.

Leon walked in.

"B-b-b-b-b-but why aren't you funny?" Yabu said.

"Me, funny? Bah!" Tooru said.

Leon dropped the plate in his hands, "AKATSUKI-KUN, FUJIO-KUN, HELP AI-CHAN'S POSESSED TOORU-KUN!"

Tooru stared at Leon.

Leon gasped, "SHE'S GIVING ME 'THE LOOK'!"

Akatsuki and Fujio ran in.

"Get over yourselves, I'm just not in a good mood, my life is changed, forever!" Tooru said.

Yabu randomly was writing notes down, "Hmmm… interesting!"

"I'll be at the manor" Tooru said, and disappeared.

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS OVER THERE?!" Fujio yelled.

"Uh, maybe because he LIVES there now!" Akatsuki said.

"Seems legit" Yabu said, and walked off.

Ojamajo Manor

Tooru appeared in Onpu's room. Onpu was crying.

Tooru dropped the 'Aiko' act and knelt down beside Onpu.

"What's wrong? he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Onpu wailed. Tooru sweat dropped at this and his nose twitched.

'No doubt about it now'... Tooru thought... He then grimaced.

'Tell her, don't tell her, tell her don't tell her, tell her, don't tell her, tell her... Okay, NOOOO!'

Onpu sniffled a bit and stared at Tooru who seemed to be having an argument with himself.

"Tooru-kun?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Tooru snapped out of it and perked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Onpu asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Tooru flustered a bit. "Um... Well... See ya!"

With that said, Tooru Kounna had left the building.

Or... Teleported from the building

Aiko burst into the room.

"Where's Leon-kun?" she asked, puffed.

"How should I know?" Onpu asked, confused.

"Wherever Tooru-kun's gone, that's where Leon-kun's at." Aiko hissed.

Onpu made a 'whoosh' sound and Aiko groaned, marching off.

"Stupid wizard teleportation..."

With Leon And Tooru: In Leon's Room

Leon was running from wall to wall, like a maniac.

"Can't… let her… find me… or she will… kill me…" Leon puffed.

Tooru was standing in the corner, arms folded.

Leon fell on to his bed, he twitched.

"What are you doing?" Tooru said.

Leon screamed and fell of the bed.

"P-p-p-please Ai-chan, chop off my head first" Leon said.

Tooru walked up to him, and put his foot on his chest, "It's me, Tooru-kun" he said.

Leon sighed and got up, "You saved my life!"

Tooru sweat dropped.

"W-where's Ai-chan?" Leon asked.

"Entering the building as I left the building, and when I say building, I mean Onpu's bedroom" Tooru said.

Leon suddenly had this face; -_-

Tooru sighed, "I need to go back" Tooru said.

"Ok then" Leon said, in failed English

Tooru disappeared.

Ojamajo Manor

Tooru appeared in Onpu's bedroom.

But… she was long gone.

She heard voices from Doremi's bedroom.

Tooru walked over to the door, and peeked in.

"Oh, Akatsuki-kun, you're so sweet!" Onpu said, taking a pink, furry bear.

Tooru's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"B-but why are you giving it to me?" Onpu asked.

"Oh, it's not for you" Akatsuki said,

"Then who is it for?" Onpu said.

"You'll see" Akatsuki said, getting up, and patting Onpu's stomach.

Tooru walked in after Akatsuki disappeared.

"Hey, honey" Tooru said, but was interrupted by Onpu.

"Why is everyone acting so weird around me?" Onpu asked, "Akatsuki-kun giving me this bear, and before Momo-chan asked me if I had any spare urine! Do you know why they're so weird?"

Tooru took a deep breath and sat next to Onpu.

"Onpu-chan, the reason Akatsuki-kun gave you that bear... The reason Momo-chan asked you that... Incredibly stupid question."

Onpu blinked.

Tooru sighed and continued.

"Is because of our... night together."

Onpu shook her head, confused. "The night..."

"Three weeks ago..." Tooru said, smiling softly.

Onpu frowned slightly. "I still don't get it."

Tooru took Onpu's hand. "Onpu-chan, you're pregnant... with my child."

Silence...

Cricket Cricket...

Thud...

"Well that went well." Tooru said to himself, looking at the fainted purple witch.

"Finally told her?"

Tooru turned to see Hazuki leaning against the door smiling.

He stood up and nodded. "Yeah, why didn't you tell her?"

She shook her head. "That was your job."

Tooru twitched a bit. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

The FLATY 5 Household

Akatsuki and Doremi were upstairs.

They were talking about their wedding.

"And after the ceremony, we go the reception and celebrate by eating steak!" Doremi said.

Akatsuki laughed.

"I'm serious!" Doremi said.

Akatsuki laughed even harder

"Does everything have to evolve around steak?"

"Mm-hmm" Doremi said, grinning.

Akatsuki sighed.

Tooru burst through the door.

"I FINALLY TOLD HER!" he called.

"Okay, okay, we ARE in the same room as you!" Akatsuki said "What did she say?"

"She fainted" Tooru said

Akatsuki and Doremi sweat dropped

The FLATY 5 Household

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LEON-KUN!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

Fujio and Yabu restrained the powerful bluenette who was glaring daggers at a twitching athletic blonde who sighed, then grinned.

"Good thing looks can't kill!" he said cheerfully.

Aiko's eyes lit up and lasers burnt the plant next to him to a crisp.

"Maybe I spoke a little too soon." Leo wondered.

Fujio grabbed Leon's hand and started running the opposite direction of the angered witch, in the same direction as Yabu who was a few...Erm... Kilometers in front of them running and screaming like an idiot.

(PippElulu: *cough*morelikearetard*cough*)

Aiko blinked at the sight.

"Eh." she shrugged and disappeared.

Fujio peeked out from a corner. "Has the Goddess Of War gone?"

Leon peeked out too. "Yep."

Yabu was talking now.

"So, did you all enjoy pieday? I ate about eight...THOUSAND!"

(PippElulu: DUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Momoko suddenly appeared.

"HOLY MOTHER OF NATURE!" Yabu screamed.

"That sounds about right." Momoko said, smiling... Like a retard.

Meanwhile, you could hear Leon in the kitchen, "WHERE'S THE ALCHOL?"

Fujio sighed, "I know what's gonna happen tonight!"

"Huh?" Momoko said.

"HE'S GOING TO SEDUCE HER!" Yabu yelled.

Fujio covered his mouth, "Shut up, man, cooooool it!"

Yabu grinned like an idiot, "I'll grab a fan!"

Fujio face palmed.

The FLATY5 Household.

Onpu and Tooru were at the Manor, Fujio, Hazuki, Momoko and Yabu went to watch a movie,

(Charmed Ojamajo: I wonder what is happening, oooooo, PippElulu might put that in! :D)

And Akatsuki and Doremi were out for dinner.

Aiko and Leon were the only ones in the house.

The only thing you could hear was Aiko's voice, Leon's voice and….

The sound of alcohol being pouring into glasses.

(Charmed Ojamajo: DUN DUN DUN)

Not just Leon, but Aiko was… Erm …PARTIALLY drunk.

Leon was a mental idiot . . . yeah, he may be that 24/7, but this was an EXTREME overdose of a mental idiot!

Aiko sighed, "Mission complete"

"Huh?" Leon said, and poured his drink down his shirt, missing his mouth.

"I know what you were trying to do!" Aiko said, "And you succeeded"

"OOOHHHHH, THAT" Leon said, "Oh, yeah, I g-g-g-g-guess I…. erm…. I um…. Did!"

He was continuously distracted by Aiko unbuttoning her shirt.

Leon gulped.

Aiko (without looking up with her head) raised her eyes to look at him.

Leon's thoughts were cleared a bit and he wasn't as drunk.

His lips twitched into a smile.

'She's only partially drunk, so she knows pretty darn well what she's doing' Leon thought.

Aiko slid her jacket off.

Leon's smile widened as a single thought pushed it's away into his head.

'Looks like I'm gonna have fun tonight.'

(PippElulu: Hey, he IS still pretty much drunk, he's not perverted, he's just an 18 year old man with raging hormones... and so is Aiko, just Female.)

With FujiHazu, and YaMo.

Everyone but the 4 Mages had left the movie theatre... Due to, um, the yellow members.

Momoko was running through the isle's idiotically screaming.

Yabu was chasing after her.

Hazuki' had fallen asleep on Fujio's lap, and Fujio was absentmindedly stroking her hair whilst watching to idiots chase each other...

Yabu tackled Momoko and Momoko struggled in his grip still squealing.

Fujio knew what was about to come and quickly averted his attention to Hazuki.

Yabu and Momoko stared at each other for a couple of moments before starting to make out.

(PippElulu: Fujio knew they were gonna start making out... Not... Momoko and Yabu will not... Until later chapters...)

Fujio rolled his eyes and woke Hazuki up.

She jolted up and rubbed her eyes.

"I wonder how the others are doing." she murmured.

With Leon And Aiko

(Charmed Ojamajo: This is SEVERAL hours later)

Aiko giggled, she was 3 times more drunk than earlier

"W-what are we drinking now?" she asked.

"Peppermint snops!" Leon replied.

"Why would you have peppermint snops?" Aiko asked.

"Because I like peppermint and it's fun to say snops!" Leon said.

"Ohhh!" Aiko said.

"Hey, Ai-chan" Leon said

Aiko turned her head to him,

"Snops" Leon randomly said.

Aiko giggled, "Snops" she said, "Hey, you're right, that is fun"

Leon sighed, and tried to think sober thoughts.

"Ai-chan… are you…" Leon said.

Aiko shook her head, removing 45% of the drunkenness that had entered her… temporarily.

"Ashamed?" she said, "No… admitted or not, we like each other… really like each other"

"I know" Leon said, "But not so much that we… Well, we actually do..."

"Love each other?" Aiko asked

"Exactly" Leon finished, "But, can we please not tell the others about what we did?"

"Deal" Aiko said, they smiled.

**Charmed Ojamajo: OKAY PREGNANCIES HAVE BEGAN I'M HAPPY (Starts dancing) HAPPY DANCE Yeah, it may be overrated, but, who cares? It's funny! PippElulu?**

**PippElulu: Damn right they love each other! What is Leon saying! Besides, they're not ashamed, they love each other, they're fiancée's! Duh**

**Silence**

**PippElulu: Wow, this one was SO overrated**

**Charmed Ojamajo: PippElulu… WHEN did Leon propose? OH, whatever ^_^**


	5. Two Down - Three To Go

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY! Chapter five! And if you want to laugh, PippElulu just said, "Yay! Chappie 5!" Then she did a massive burp! WE BURST OUT LAUGHING. MORE PREGNANCIES**

**PippEulu: That was embarrassing! More P-P-P-P-P-P-Pqawa... Pregnancies... Banana !**

The Ojamajo Manor: Three Weeks Later

Doremi was staring at Onpu...

Who was ravaging through the cupboard.

"SALTINES! I KNW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Momoko leapt off the top of the staircase, landing on Hazuki's shoulder, who had just walked down the stairs properly.

Aiko slid down the banister and helped Hazuki up when she got to the bottom.

Momoko got up, stumbling around like a drunk before perking up and staring at Aiko who was cheerfully chatting to Doremi and Hazuki.

Momoko's emerald eyes stared at Onpu, who had just come out of the kitchen. Then looked at Aiko who seemed to be generating two aura's, like Onpu.

Momoko looked at the screen (at us) and smiled, shrugged then started dancing around idiotically like Sabato did in Season 2 Episode 1 in Bokusatu Tenshi Dokuro-chan.

Hazuki, Onpu and Doremi walked back, away from the yellow witch slowly.

Aiko stayed there with a "What The Heck" look, on her face.

Momoko walked towards the screen and whispered.

"Leon." Then went back to dancing.

Aiko raised her eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder how we're friends."

(PippElulu: I dunno)

Hazuki twitched a bit.

The FLATY 5 Household

Tooru was sitting in the kitchen, surrounded, by his caring, loving, normal, handsome friends.

Not.

Leon was twitching on the chair he was sitting on, pulling out his hair... slowly

Leon screamed... I dunno why.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the yelling of Yabu...

He was on his computer, fiercely typing.

But, THAT was interrupted...

Akatsuki was calmly talking to Fujio...

NOT

They were yelling at each other, something about Fujio being Best Man at his wedding.

Yabu was fiercely typing on his computer.

"I NEED A FREAKING PIE WEBSITE AKATSUKI NEEDS A FREAKING STEAK PIE FOR HIS WEDDING" He paused

"Even though Doremi would eat it all anyway" He thought.

"HOW IS SHE GOING TO FIT INTO HER FREAKING WEDDING DRESS! SHE MUST WEIGH LIKE 300 POUNDS" Yabu yelled.

Akatsuki was STILL yelling at Fujio.

"YABU!" He yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Yabu yelled.

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY BEST MAN INSTEAD!"

Yabu… and Fujio anime fell.

Akatsuki brushed his hands together, "Well, that's dealt with!"

"Mm-hmm" Tooru said – Tooru had been watching, his COMPLETLY MENTAL friends be IDIOTS.

That's right, he was watching the WHOLE thing!

He really wanted to escape to Onpu... but SHE was having a WHOLE lot of craving!

Ojamajo Manor

Leon appeared in the manor and walked over to Aiko, dragging her up to her room.

Aiko blinked and blinked and blinked and blinked and blinked.

(PippElulu: I think you get the point now)

Leon twitched a bit, staring right into Aiko's eyes.

Aiko stared into his eyes, actually frightened.

Leon then pulled back and calmly walked over to the window.

Well, halfway to the window.

Before he started screaming and ran towards the window full speed and jumped out the window.

Aiko sighed. "What on Earth happened to the Leon-kun that wasn't that weird." She asked herself.

She looked up. "He was so calm, and... Seductive when." She turned bright red as her thought finished itself.

'When that night happened.'

The FLATY 5 Household

Tooru walked up a wall, then back down, then up the opposite wall, then down, then up the first wall, then down, then up the other wall, and down.

Yabu was following Tooru with his eyes and now had swirly eyes, falling down.

Fujio stared at Yabu and calmly walked off.

(PippElulu: Nice friendship 'ay?)

Momoko appeared and walked up to Leon's room.

"Leon-KUNNNNNNNN! We need to talk about what you've done to Ai-channnnnnnn!"

Leon was sitting on his bed.

"WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK OF?" Leon yelled.

"MOMOKO!" Momoko squealed back.

"Seems legit!" Leon said, "Spill"

"Ai-chan has been acting really weird lately, since you had the privilege to mate with her!" Momoko said.

Leon gulped.

"YOU MUST COME TO THE MANOR, IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Momoko stopped and took a breath, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEDIATLY!"

"I see" Leon said, "Around 4 ok?"

"Chii-su!" Momoko said, "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Me, coming to your place?" Leon said.

"Oh! That's right! So, when are you coming over?" Momoko said.

Leon face palmed.

"Okay, Leon-kun! But don't wait too long, Ai-chan's a bit weird! You may want to help us get her back to normal!" Momoko said, leaving, all girly, and sweetly and "Momoko-ish"

No... I'm serious, it's like someone gave her amnesia and she was miss Sweetie-pie!

Leon fell to the floor, due to the stupidness of Momoko's recent acts.

Momoko grinned, as she walked off.

Ojamajo Manor

Momoko walked in. "Leon's coming over in a few hours!" she said cheerfully.

"The reason being?" Onpu asked.

Momoko frowned. "I'll NEVER tell you! That is STRICTLY between ME! LEON-KUN! AI-CHAN! AND THE BABY THAT LEON-KUN GAVE HER! HMPH!" she then walked off.

Doremi slammed into the wall when she heard that.

Onpu just nodded cheerfully. "Okay, just make sure the baby's safe!"

Momoko growled. "I TOLD YOU I AM NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT AIKO'S BABY!"

"Kay."

Momoko stormed into Aiko's room. "Ai-chan! YOU'RE-! EEEEEP!"

Hazuki had dragged Momoko out and lead her downstairs.

Aiko blinked. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself.

"Ow! Hazuki-chan!"

Hazuki turned around. "Momo-chan, it's up to Leon-kun to tell Ai-chan." She said, frowning.

Momoko's eyes widened in surprise. "I guess you're right." She murmured.

(PippElulu: No DUH!)

Onpu walked in. "Okay, I erased Doremi-chan's memory."

"Why?" Hazuki asked.

"I ate her steak."

"RUN!" Momoko screamed.

The FLATY 5 Household

Leon was walking downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akatsuki asked.

"I have to go to the DEATH MANOR... just kidding... I gotta go to the Manor, so I can help fix Ai-chan" Leon replied.

"Okay" Akatsuki said, "I'll tell the others if they ask"

"Kay, seeya" Leon said, leaving.

Ojamajo Manor

Leon knocked on the door to the Ojamajos.

Onpu took Aiko upstairs.

Momoko and Hazuki ran to the door.

Doremi sat there. Minding her own business.

Well... not exactly...

She was watching a camera installed on her computer, that went through to Aiko's bedroom, so, TECHNICALLY she isn't really minding her own business.

"Hello Leon-kun!" Hazuki said.

"Yeah, hi!" Momoko said.

"So, how exactly am I going to help Ai-chan?"

"By telling her...that she's pregnant...you did know that...right?" Hazuki said.

"Uh...pregnant? Sure, of course I knew!" Leon lied.

_Pregnant? _Leon thought _I guess the night we were drunk... wasn't a good idea._

"OK LETS GO!" Momoko squealed.

They headed upstairs.

"Onpu-chan, WHAT IS GOING ON?! Onpu-chan, what are you hiding from me? TELL ME" Aiko yelled at Onpu.

"You're about to find out" Onpu said.

Momoko and Hazuki then walked in with Leon.

"L-Leon-kun" Aiko stammered.

"A-Ai-chan" Leon stammered.

Aiko blushed lightly.

Leon bit his lip.

Aiko looked up, the blush hardly there.

"What's up."

Leon looked up. "Apparently... The ceiling."

"Leon-kun..." Aiko said, her arms crossed.

"Sorry, sorry." Leon muttered.

Aiko raised her eyebrow suggestively, telling him to tell her what was going on.

Leon flicked her cheek. "What?" he asked teasingly.

Aiko batted his hand away, looking confused.

Leon twitched a bit.

_Dou shiyo? Dou shiyo? Dou shiyo? DOU SHIYO!?_

Aiko stared at the gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"What could he possibly want?" she murmured under her breath.

(PippElulu: Blonde moment Ai-chan)

Leon absentmindedly stroked Aiko's hand, lightly bringing her hand up to place his mouth on top of her finger, lightly kissing it.

Aiko's feminine side was showing and she was blushing quite a bit.

Leon chuckled slightly at the blush, his rare, calm, seductive nature was coming through his regular silly attitude.

The calm, seductive nature that was put on, on that night.

Leon winced a bit at the thought of 'that night' but calmed himself instantaneously.

Aiko was in love with the seductive, calm Leon, but mostly the fun-loving, cute, silly Leon.

_Stupid and Clueless._ Aiko chuckled a bit. _I sure know how to choose 'em._

Leon put Aiko's finger down and twitched a bit.

_I have to tell her. No matter what._

"Oh cheer." Leon muttered sarcastically.

Aiko blinked.

Leon sighed...

"Ai-chan" He said.

"Hmm" Aiko said, starting to get annoyed.

"Remember that night... about 3 weeks ago, when we were drunk?" Leon asked.

Aiko nodded.

"Uh, is that a nod?" Leon asked.

Aiko continued nodding.

"Well... now there is joy... in you..." Leon said.

Aiko stared, confused.

"Ai-chan...we made love" Leon said.

Aiko still had the same blank look, "I know Leon-kun, I was there...with you"

"Yes...but Ai-chan...we weren't safe" Leon said.

Aiko blinked...once, twice, thrice...

(Charmed Ojamajo: I think you get it)

"AI-CHAN YOU'RE FREAKING PREGNANT!" Leon screamed at Aiko.

"WOAH" Aiko said, "You sounded like Momo-chan!"

Leon face palmed, "I didn't say anything"

Aiko sighed.

They stared at each other.

"You know, you're taking this awfully well" Leon said.

Aiko shrugged, "I've dealt with worse...I think"

Aiko and Leon were staring at each other...like they were in a trance.

"You know, Leon-kun... I have the sudden urge to kiss you till you pass out" Aiko said.

"Um, Ai-chan?:!" Leon stared at her.

"WHOA! WHERE DID **THAT **COME FROM?" Aiko yelled out loud. "I GUESS THOSE HORMONES ARE ALREADY KICKING IN!"

Aiko was fanning her hand in her face.

Leon frowned.

The thing is...neither of them knew that... Momoko and Onpu were listening outside their door... And Doremi was watching on her camera.

Aiko was still fanning her face.

Leon blinked... Once... Twice... Thrice

(PippElulu: We are NOT going into that again!)

Aiko suddenly stopped fanning her face, grabbed Leon's collar, and yanked him into a kiss.

Doremi fell out of her chair, Onpu and Momoko fainted.

Hazuki was the only one minding her own damn business.

Aiko released Leon's collar and wrapped her arms around his neck, Leon just pushed her down so he was on top of her on the bed.

Hazuki walked by Doremi's camera, squeaked, and shut down the camera.

Meanwhile back in the room, Leon's twicks twitched and he got off of Aiko who was bright red.

Aiko sat up too.

"Hormones?" Leon asked.

"Mhm." Aiko nodded, her hands over her mouth.

"Look on the bright side, Aiko." Leon started, making Aiko perk up when he didn't say 'Ai-chan'.

"Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Doremi-chan aren't watching us anymore!" Leon finished, laughing.

Aiko smiled. "I guess the hormone urges helped... Sorta."

Leon stared at her, his twicks twitched, indicating his use of magic.

Aiko gave him a look, and he grinned widely.

"Look outside." He said.

Aiko, instead of walking over to the door like a normal person would, blew up the door.

To find...

Momoko being carried over to the window by a fork?

Aiko slowly turned her head to look at Leon who shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

The FLATY 5 Household

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

"YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!"

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES"

"YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES"

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"

"YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST"

It...was Easter.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Wow, what a random mention, since it's Easter Sunday over here :P)

Yabu... and Akatsuki...had too much chocolate... and are now on a sugar high,

As for Fujio...

He was cramped in the corner, with a stomach ache.

Tooru was in the bathroom, getting ready for a date with Onpu.

IT IS NOT SAFE IN THE FLATY5 HOUSEHOLD DURING EASTER.

The Ojamajos don't even remember it's easter.

HOW STUPID

Leon forgot coz of Aiko though, so...

BAD LEON-KUN.

Tooru was getting ready to go.

"Seeya guys" Tooru said, grabbing his coat.

The three of them, were now acting completely normal, waving sweetly.

Tooru walked out of the house.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" Tooru said, then walked back into the house

It was once again...pandemonium.

"Ugh, let's just get outta here!" Tooru muttered to himself, leaving.

Ojamajo Manor

Tooru 'poofed' into the Manor then 'poofed' off again with Onpu.

Okay, let's recap.

Doremi: Is at work

Hazuki: Is out shopping

Aiko: Was flying around Misora

Onpu: Was on a date with Tooru

Momoko: Was the only one in the house.

Yabu teleported into the house. Only to be tackled by Momoko into a hug.

Yabu stared at the girl before starting to randomly bonk her on the head.

Momoko squealed and stepped back.

Yabu felt his body twitch but ignored it.

"Wassup?" he asked, cheerfully.

"I'm lonely." Momoko said, pouting.

"And?" Yabu asked, raising his eyebrow.

Momoko twitched and said quietly.

"I am in the need of sexual attention." She said VERY quietly.

"Huh?" Yabu asked, not having heard her.

"I am in the need of sexual attention." She said a bit louder. Still quiet though.

"HUH!?" Yabu asked, still haven't have heard her.

"I AM IN THE NEED OF SEXUAL ATTENTION!" Momoko yelled at him.

"Oh? Ok" Yabu said, "...Sooo... what do you want me to do about it?"

Momoko stared romantically at Yabu.

Yabu turned his head to Momoko.

**PippElulu: Ooooooooh lah lah. YaMo**

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY! Sudden ending! How exciting! You'll find out what happens soon! Hope you've been liking the story sooooooo fffffaaaaarrrr. :)**

**Silence**

**PippElulu: You already know... **

**Charmed Ojamajo: Know what? Na, joking XD**


	6. Hormonal Disaster

**PippElulu: GRRRRRRRR CHAPPIE 6 WAS DELETED SO WE HAD TO DO THIS AGAIN!"**

**Charmed Ojamajo: :D CCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAPPPPPPTTTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRR SSSSSSIIIIXXXX! XD**

Several Hours Later.

Momoko stumbled down the stairs like a drunk.

"I WANT CORN CHIPS!"

Yabu quickly came after her.

"Momo-chan, wait! You'll trip on the thir-"

BANG

Momoko missed the missing stair, falling face first into the floor.

Yabu sighed...and walked off.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Yabu is soooooo helpful at times like this!)

Momoko rolled over.

"Hey, Onpu fell down the stairs once too!"

Momoko remembered what happened.

"_HEY GUYS SEGAWA ONPU IS IN THE BUILDING"_

_Onpu suddenly missed a stair._

_She then faceplanted the floor._

"_More like kissing the building" Aiko said_

Momoko giggled as she remembered what happened.

"Silly Onpu-chan!"

Momoko sighed, "Yabu, I'm going to the Manor!"

"Kay" Yabu yelled back.

Ojamajo Manor

Aiko burst through the wall, carrying a happy look on her face.

"Ohayou!" she said cheerfully.

Silence

Cricket Cricket

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CRICKET I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE HERE!"

Onpu quickly walked over to Aiko and shook her.

"Calm down!"

"Sowwy." Aiko replied, teary eyed.

Onpu twitched. "Ai-chan..."

Aiko burst out of the room... Through the wall again, screaming about cake.

Onpu blinked, and blinked, and blinked. Before shrugging and disappearing.

Momoko ran into the house full speed... Which wasn't very fast, and Yabu followed.

Momoko spun around and grinned at Yabu, before smouldering it with a pout.

Yabu twitched at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

(PippElulu: Really Yabu?)

Momoko was still staring at him, she walked up to him.

Yabu looked down at her.

"Um Momo-chan?"

Momoko gave him a pleading look.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, WOMAN?" Yabu screamed.

"Is there a problem?" Aiko asked sweetly, standing at the door.

Momoko stared at him...love hearts coming out of her eyes every minute or so.

"Uh, Yabu-kun" Aiko said.

Yabu leaned into Aiko to hear her.

"Momo-chan want's to mate with you" Aiko whispered.

Yabu slowly turned his head to Momoko.

She would puck out her lips, as if to kiss someone...then wink.

Lips

Wink

Lips

Wink

BANG

Yabu smashed Momoko on the head with a frypan.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Bet you didn't expect that, huh?)

"HEY! THAT'S MY JOB! GIMME THE FREAKING FRYPAN" Aiko screamed.

"Hey look, a dent!" Yabu said, teasing Aiko.

"OH, YEAH, THAT DENT IS GONNA BE FROM YOUR HEAD IN A MINUTE!"

Everybody else ran downstairs.

"Every day in the Ojamajo manor is exciting!" Doremi said.

"No kidding." Onpu laughed.

Hazuki gulped. "Um, guys?"

No one paid attention.

"G-Guys!"

Still no attention.

"GUYS!"

Everyone except Yabu, Momoko, and Aiko turned to her.

"Shouldn't we try and save Yabu-kun's head?" Hazuki asked.

Doremi and Onpu slowly turned to see Yabu running away from Aiko who had a baseball bat in her hand.

They turned back. "Yeah."

Yabu teleported away from the Ojamajo Manor and Leon teleported into the Ojamajo Manor.

Aiko had gone upstairs and you could hear loud laughing and then tearful sobbing.

Leon looked up. "Uh..."

Everyone slowly looked up except for Leon, Onpu and Momoko.

Aiko came downstairs and started shaking Momoko. "WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL!"

Momoko snapped her fingers, sending Aiko, Leon, and Onpu to the FLATY 5 Household.

FLATY 5 Household

Aiko was waving her arms and legs about while screaming on Leon's bed while Onpu and Leon were talking.

"We really need to fix these hormones." Onpu said quietly. "Yeah but how?" Leon asked quietly.

Aiko clicked her fingers and a knife appeared in her hands, she sat at the small desk in Leon's room, _and began doing the knife song, very fast with her eyes shut._

_"I've got all my fingers,_

_The knife goes Chop, chop, chop,_

_If I miss the spaces in between,_

_My fingers will come off,_

_And if I hit my fingers,_

_The blood will soon come out,_

_But all the same,_

_I play this game,_

_Coz that's what it's all about!_

_OH, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP!_

_(Charmed Ojamajo: Her hand was a complete blur at this point)_

_I'm picking up the speed!_

_And if I hit my fingers then_

_My hand will start to bleed!"_

_THWANG!_

Aiko threw the knife over her shoulder, and it landed 2cm away from Leon's arm.

(Charmed Ojamajo: He was leaning on the wall)

Leon instantly yelled at her, "YOU ALMOST STABBED ME!"

"That was the idea!" Aiko said, slowly spinning the chair around to face Leon and Onpu with an evil-ish kinda look on her face.

(Charmed Ojamajo: You know, like in the movies ^_^)

Onpu sighed.

Leon turned around and pulled the knife out of the wall, "We HAVE to fix this!"

He spun around to face Onpu and grabbed her shoulders.

"HOW DO WE FIX THIS!"

"Not we." Onpu said.

"Huh?" Leon said, confused.

"You." Onpu finished.

"Why me?!" Leon complained.

"Okay, a) you made her like this, and b) No one else is going to want to. Onpu laughed.

Leon frowned. "How exactly do I..." he stopped as Onpu whispered something into his ear.

"Repeat the process of what made her this way."

Leon went beat red and Onpu grinned. She then disappeared.

Yabu and Tooru were spying on the two through the door.

Aiko suddenly realized what she was doing. "ARGH! THESE HORMONES ARE, ARE-!"

Her eyes widened.

"KILLING ME!"

Silence...

A crow squawked outside.

"SHUT IT STUPID CROW I'M TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC!"

Leon stared at Aiko who was yelling at the crow.

"YOU'RE GONNA HEAR FROM MY LAWYER ABOUT THIS- MMPH!"

The reason Aiko had stopped is because Leon had kissed her to shut her up.

He released Aiko and Aiko stared at him.

Leon twitched. "To fix your hormones we have to... um... repeat what you did to get them..." he muttered.

Aiko winked… "I thought we already tried that…"

"Nope" Leon said, "That CAUSED the problem, let's fix it!"

"Hold on" Aiko said. "OI, YOU CREEPS, YEAH, YOU TO IDIOTS OUTSIDE THE DOOR, PISS OFF!"

Tooru and Yabu freaked and took off.

Aiko cleared her throat.

"Okay" she said.

Ojamajo Manor

05.00PM

Momoko was cooking dinner…

(Charmed Ojamajo DUN DUN DUNNNN)

Onpu was 'removing her lunch' from her body.

(Charmed Ojamajo: OKAY! She has 'morning' sickness!)

Doremi was out with Akatsuki, and Hazuki was in the kitchen with Momoko.

"So, Momo-chan, what are we having tonight?" Hazuki asked.

Momoko replied; "We are having Nachos, as for Onpu-chan…"

They heard a faint noise of Onpu-chan throwing up upstairs.

"…She will be having saltine crackers and a glass of water" Momoko finished.

"Gee, she's only like 2 months pregnant, and the baby's already starting to take over her life!" Hazuki said.

"Well, that's what happens when you mate with your mate!" Momoko said, adding the beans to the mince for the Nachos.

10 Minutes Later

Momoko walked out of the kitchen and stretched her arms.

Yabu appeared right in front of her.

Momoko stared at him for a couple of seconds before...

POUNCE

"YAYA-KUN!" Momoko squealed, hugging Yabu.

"Yaya?" Yabu asked.

Momoko looked up at him, an evil look on her face. "Don't try to deny it." she laughed.

"Deny what?" Yabu asked, freaked.

Momoko took his arms, "You're not getting away this time."

She looked up at him, still evilly, "You want it as much as I do, I can tell, you're just worried, buuuuut."

She started tracing circles on his chest. Then came up and whispered in his ear in English.

"You don't have to be worried."

(PippElulu: AAAAAAND you can guess where that went.)

Another 10 Minutes Later

Doremi walked into the kitchen to find Hazuki cooking.

"Uh, where's Momo-chan." Doremi asked.

"She's having her fun with Yabu-kun." Hazuki murmured, blushing.

Doremi 'oh'd' and walked off.

The FLATY 5 Household after Aiko's 'Fixing'

Aiko sat on the end of Leon's bed.

Leon walked into the room, "Well, you're looking 'normal'"

Aiko nodded slightly.

Leon sat down, "Ai-chan, are you okay?"

Aiko looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that…"

"What?" Leon asked.

"What we just did… it felt different, probably cause I'm pregnant now, don't worry"

Leon nodded, "I'll be right back" he got up to leave the room

"Leon-kun, don't go…" Aiko said….she for some reason had tears welling up in her eyes.

Leon turned around, "Is it true? Ai-chan's gone … soft?" he murmured to himself.

Leon walked back over to 'soft' Aiko.

Leon lay down on his bed and rested Aiko's head on his chest.

Aiko sighed.

She grabbed his shirt and smelt it…

"Mm, I like the smell of your washing powder"

"Thanks?" Leon said

Aiko smiled.

"Oh, so I see you're okay now… maybe the 'cure' made you worse?" Leon paused, "Neh, I can put up with this for nine months!"

Aiko sighed, "I want saltine crackers"

Leon sighed and got up, "I'll get them"

**PippElulu: FINALLY! Joe you like this chapter!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY NOW WE CAN FINISH CHAPTER SEVEN!**


	7. You Were All Expecting This

**PippElulu: My introduction and the story started by MEEEEEEEE! Happy Dance!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: HELLO CHAPPIE SEVEN!**

The FLATY 5 Household

Leon walked over to Yabu.

"You and me both 'ay? He asked.

"She forced me into it." Yabu said with a bored face.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuut!" Leon started. "You wouldn't have agreed if you didn't want to!"

Yabu was silent with a 'O.O' look on his face.

"Busted." Fujio whisper-yelled

(PippElulu: NAAAAAAAAAAH)

Tooru grinned and walked over to Leon.

"Is Ai-chan fixed?" he asked cheekily.

A vein popped on Leon' forehead (anger mark). "You were spying on us, you tell me!"

"No comment." Tooru muttered, walking off.

Yabu looked at Leon and pointed at him, saying in English.

"You win."

(PippElulu: Just like in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Episode 43 after Aiko beats Leon in ping pong)

Leon grinned.

Aiko suddenly barged into the household and pulled Yabu out by his ear.

"Momo-chan's hormones are worse than mine, you're fixing them, buh bye!" she slammed the door.

"You sure know how to choose 'em." Fujio muttered.

With Momoko and Yabu

Momoko ran into the room like an idiot.

Yabu was very sitting calmly on his bed...a-hold of Momoko's shirt.

Momoko was running on the spot, not going anywhere due to Yabu's grasp.

Yabu stood up and kissed her.

Momoko anime fell.

"Now, Momo-chan, you can't be so reckless...now that you're pregnant!" Yabu said.

Momoko gasped dramatically, "H-how do you know?"

"I have my ways" Yabu said.

"YOUR WAYS?" Momoko yelled, "THAT DOEN'T WORK FOR ME!"

Yabu started to get scared.

"AI-CHAN'S RIGHT! YOU HORMONES ARE WORSE THAN AI-CHANS! I AM NOT SAFE HERE!" Yabu ran towards the window, and was about to jump out when...

He, very strangely heard AIKO'S VOICE in his head.

'_Momo-chan's hormones are worse than mine! You're fixing them! Buh-bye! SLAMMM'_

Yabu became "Yabu" again and thought.

How do I fix Momo-chan?

Yabu gulped.

'_If I don't fix Momo-chan, I have to put up with this for the next nine months! I CAN'T DO THAT!'_

"Momo-chan... what do we do?"

"Huh?" Momoko said, she hadn't been paying attention... the WHOLE time.

Yabu groans and snaps his fingers. His twicks twitched indicating his use of magic.

Momoko was frozen on the spot.

Yabu quickly teleported to his brothers room.

"LEON-KUN!" Yabu yelled, shaking his brother.

"H-How do I fix Momo-chan?! Did she take drugs? Is she hormonal 'cause she's pregnant? HAS SOMEONE GOTTEN TO HER!?"

"You have to repeat what you did to make the hormones. No. Yes. No."

Yabu blinked before holding a hand up.

"Thanks lil' bro!"

"Don't... Call me that."

(PippElulu: Brotherly Love!)

"Sorry, sorry lil' bro!" Yabu laughed.

Leon twitched in anger. "Isn't Momo-chan a bit... Um... I dunno... IN NEED OF HELP!"

Yabu stared at him.

"Are you sure you're not the one who's hormonal?" he asked.

Leon got a bored look. "I do have hormones but that's not why I'm telling you to GET!"

Yabu grinned, waving his hands.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He teleported back to Momoko.

"Okay so I have to repeat." He realised what that meant and did a brilliant impression of a tomato.

He unfroze Momoko and she looked at him. "So how do I FIX MY DAMN HORMONES!"

"By doing this!" Yabu said, grabbing Momoko and throwing her onto the bed.

Ojamajo Manor

It was quiet.

Doremi and Akatsuki went out.

Tooru and Onpu went to some 'prenatal yoga class'...

And so did Leon and Aiko.

Fujio was out somewhere.

Momoko and Yabu were fixing Momoko's hormones.

Hazuki was at home... all alone,

She was bored.

She sighed, trying to break the silence.

It was soooooooooooooo quiet.

Suddenly,

Aiko burst through the door yelling, with Leon walking behind.

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE WHAT THEY SAY, I'M NOT BENDING OVER!"

Leon sighed, "Ai-chan, seriously, don't tell me your hormones are back!"

"No, Leon-kun, it's a stupid Prenatal class, not a gymnastics lesson!" Aiko said back

Leon anime fell.

Aiko suddenly turned normal again, "Well, hello, Hazuki-chan!"

Hazuki twitched.

Doremi appeared in the Ojamajo Manor.

"I'm staying the night at Akatsuki-kun's house." She said cheerfully and disappeared in a cloud of pink sparkles.

Aiko slammed her head on the coffee table.

"Not another one!"

Hazuki was twitching a little fiercer now.

Onpu walked into the manor, Tooru had gone back to his house.

Silence...

Cricket cricket...

"I thought I already told that cricket off." Aiko started in a scarily calm voice.

Onpu gave Leon a look.

Leon grinned, "They're not as bad as before so I don't have to do much."

"I'm just glad my hormones didn't get that bad." Onpu muttered with pouty lips.

Hazuki was going to pass out soon.

Onpu rested her elbow on Leon's shoulder. "So, uh, whaddya mean you don't have to do as much?"

Leon indicated for Onpu to step away for a bit. Onpu obeyed.

Aiko was getting VERY angry at the cricket...

Leon sighed, "And... Go."

He, from his place behind Aiko, lifted his finger under her chin, and tilted her chin sideways towards his face.

He then kissed her and slowly ran his hand up the side of her body.

Aiko didn't resist.

And…yep, Hazuki passed out.

Onpu screamed… "MY VIRGIN EYES!... wait, how can I be a virgin if I'm pregnant?...MY NON-VIRGIN EYES!"

She ran upstairs.

Leon and Aiko continued…

The FLATY5 Household

The phone rang and Tooru picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was silent.

"Oh, you want to speak to Fujio-kun…? Sure, I'll put him on, just a sec"

He put the 'speaking' part of the phone in his hand so Hazuki wouldn't hear.

"FUJIO-KUN, PHONE"

Fujio walked out of the kitchen,

He noticed his hands were dirty from the sandwich he was just eating, so he went back to clean them before touching the phone.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Tomato sauce on a white phone… na)

Tooru sighed.

Fujio walked back into the room, "Yeah, who is it?"

"The odd one out of the group" Tooru said, holding out the phone.

"Huh?"

"Well, Onpu-chan, Ai-chan and Momo-chan are pregnant, Doremi-chan is out with Akatsuki-kun, so she'll probably go home pregnant, the only NORMAL one is Hazuki-chan…" Tooru explained.

"Oh, I see..." Fujio muttered.

With Akatsuki and Doremi

Doremi was walking with a bounce in her step, smiling.

Akatsuki gave her a look.

"Why are you so happy?"

Doremi grinned. "Becaaaaaause!"

She went up to Akatsuki and whispered in his ear.

"Tonight?"

Akatsuki smirked and pressed Doremi's body to his before snapping his fingers and making them both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"We don't need tonight."

With Aiko and Leon

Leon and Aiko suddenly realised that during their little love connection, they had 'poofed' into Aiko's room.

Leon got off of Aiko and they both turned bright red.

"We... REALLY need to cool off." Aiko mumbled to which Leon nodded.

Onpu walked into the room.

"Ai-chan, Leon-kun, when you two are married, THEN you can do a little more of 'that', but for now, just settle a bit, I know you two are head-over-heels for each other but your attraction to each other is going to get you in trouble!"

"Says the girl who gave us the idea from starting this sexual intercourse confess." Aiko muttered.

Onpu shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of purple sparkles.

FLATY5 Household – AT NIGHT!

Akatsuki walked in…

"Ah, what a great date…"

He looked to see if anyone was around,

"And Doremi-chan was so GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Tooru walked out of the kitchen.

"What was that? Oh, hi Akatsuki-kun"

"Hey" Akatsuki said, with a satisfied look on his face.

"What?" Tooru said.

"I just had sex!" Akatsuki said.

(Charmed Ojamajo: He said that in the tone of the song)

"With who?" Tooru asked.

"Who do you think?" Akatsuki said, blank faced, (-_-)

"Oh, I KNOW!" Tooru yelled, "That woman at the newsagency! She is SOO your type!"

Akatsuki face palmed, "Tooru-kun, I'm engaged to Doremi-chan, you doof, so of course, it's DOREMI-CHAN!"

"OH!" Tooru said, "That makes sense!"

"You think?" Akatsuki asked, rolling his eyes.

Yabu walked out of the kitchen, "Yep, Doremi-chan's pregnant!"

"Huh?" Tooru and Akatsuki said.

They were confused of course.

"I smell father on you" Yabu said, with a stupid sort of look on his face...

Silence...

"Uh oh..."

"Doremi-chan? PREGNANT!?"

Leon walked downstairs.

"Looks like you'll have a lot of work to do Akatsuki-kun."

"Huh?"

"Doremi-chan is pregnant. Her mood swings are going to be stranger than Ai-chan's and Momo-chan's put together!"

Akatsuki blinked before realising.

"Crud."

**PippElulu: Sooooo, did you like that? NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MORE INTERESTING WITH A NEW FOUND PLOT! (Not really)**

**Charmed Ojamajo: OOOOOO ONE MORE TO GO... Doremi is probably going to find out in between chapters...**


	8. Strange Or Smart? How About Both

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY! Chapter eight! Started by MEEEEE, I really wanted to add this first part… my first part is REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY long.  
PippElulu: ^_^ :3 Chappie 8. YOU STEAL HALF CHAPTER**

Ojamajo Manor

Everyone, including the FLATY5, but excluding YaMo, were sitting in the living room of the Manor.

It was quiet….

TOO quiet…

They must not have anything to talk about..

Suddenly…

Momoko BURST through the front door, and I mean, literally, BURST through the front door, squealing like an idiot.

Yabu followed through the empty door frame, smiling like an idiot.

(Charmed Ojamajo: OMG IT'S THE IDIOT COUPLE…gee, I haven't realised that already?)

Leon was sitting on the couch, Aiko was laying down, sleeping, with her head on his lap.

All the squealing woke Aiko up.

"Huh, what's going on?" she turned her head to Momoko, "Gee, what are you so wound up about?"

Momoko calmed down…well, as much as possible and said; "Yabu-kun's taking me out for my 18th birthday!"

"OMG!" Doremi said, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

Onpu face palmed.

"Doremi-chan, Momo-chan said Yabu-kun's taking HER out for her birthday, NOT US!" she said.

Doremi pouted.

"Hey, I can take us all out somewhere! But…where?" Yabu said

Aiko thought, "What about a nightclub? There's one down the end of the block"

Yabu nodded, "Good idea!"

Doremi and Momoko ran upstairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Hazuki asked.

"TO GET READY! EVEN IF WE'RE PREGNANT, WE STILL NEED TO LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" They screamed.

Onpu frowned, "Tooru-kun, am I still beautiful?"

"Of course!" Tooru said, "Always have been, and always will be"

Akatsuki, Yabu, Fujio, Hazuki and Leon "Awwed"

"Hey, but guys, it's 3 in the afternoon, we won't leave till like 7 or 8…" Aiko said.

Momoko and Doremi looked at each other, they shrugged.

Aiko sighed

"Hey, anyway, how does Doremi-chan know she's pregnant?" Leon asked.

There was silence, "I didn't tell her!" Akatsuki said.

The room was filled with thinking.

Ojamajo Manor - 07:30PM

"Okay guys, let's go!" Yabu called with Akatsuki standing next to him.

Momoko and Doremi ran down the stairs squealing, WITHOUT missing the missing stair.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Wow, amazing)

Momoko ran to Akatsuki and Doremi ran to Yabu.

Hazuki and Fujio came down romantically, so did Tooru & Onpu.

Leon ran down the stairs like a maniac.

He quickly switched Momoko and Doremi.

Leon smiled, "Good, wait, where's Ai-chan?"

"SHE IS PEEING!" Momoko yelled, with thumbs up.

Hazuki face palmed.

Aiko came downstairs.

"Okay, let's go"

The Night-Club – 06:30PM

Okay, so the crew has been there for, about an hour…

Well, 40 minutes to be more precise…

ALL of the FLATY5 were drunk…

Well, Fujio wasn't, so basically,

The LATY4 were drunk.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Does that even make any sense?)

Leon took Aiko to the bathroom, it would be too dangerous to other people it she went by herself.

And, from what the guys heard, they were coming back…

"OUTTA THE WAY! PREGNANT, HORMONAL LADY, **WHO IS NOT AFRAID TO WHACK YOU IN THE FACE WITH A FRYPAN **COMING THROUGH!" Aiko yelled, with Leon calmly walking behind,

Everyone cleared a path for the "Pregnant hormonal lady, who will smash your face in with a frypan"

At the end of this line, a brown haired guy was standing there.

"Umm, excuse me" Aiko said, she leaned in, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

The man's wig blew off, due to the force of her yell, a big bold spot was shown on his head.

"I'm not scared of you!" The guy said.

"Leon-kun" Aiko said.

"Mm-hmm" Leon replied.

(Charmed Ojamajo: It might help to know, the guy is RIGHT INFRONT of the Ojamajo's table…)

"You might want to back off…" Aiko said.

Leon walked over to the table.

"1, 2, 3…" Aiko said, then a frypan appeared in her hand…

A massive path was now created for Aiko, and this man…

Everyone else, (Ojamajos & FLATY5) were sitting at their table.

The man would run past, followed by Aiko, chasing him with her frypan..

"COME HERE YOU…."

"GET BACK HERE…"

"YOU LITTLE RODENT!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow, I never knew a man could be a rat…" Doremi said, she thought for a moment, "Though, that does make sense…"

"Leon-kun" Akatsuki said,

Leon slowly turned his head, "Y-yeah?"

"Control your fiancée's animal urges!" Akatsuki finished.

Leon sighed, his twicks twitched, and the frypan vanished.

"What the?" Aiko said, "OH COME ON YOU LITTLE PEST, LET ME GET ME ARMS AROUND YOUR NECK SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!"

Leon gulped.

"Well, that was a success…" Onpu muttered.

Hazuki sighed, "Guys, it's really simple!" _"Useless, drunk, just getting my friends pregnant, non-aging wizards…" _She thought.

Hazuki clicked her fingers, the man disappeared.

Doremi made a smirk, she clicked her fingers and everybody's minds forgot about the several past events, so they DIDN'T see the use of magic.

Aiko pouted, "THAT WAS FUN! No. Fair"

They all sat down.

"Hold on" Yabu said, "Where'd the guy go?"

"Who knows" Momoko replied

(Charmed Ojamajo: And my big part…finished)

Hazuki was looking around, a bit cautious.

Suddenly a hand landed on Hazuki's shoulder.

With a shriek, the orange witch grabbed the hand and threw it in front of her.

The guy from before was now lying against the wall with swirly eyes.

Everyone stared at Hazuki.

Hazuki twitched. "I spend too much time around Ai-chan..."

"Speaking of which..." Akatsuki started, eye twitching in fear.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Onpu asked.

Akatsuki twitched a little. "Ai-chan has found him."

Everyone's eyes were shaded in fear. They all hid under the table.

The man shook his head and looked up only to see the ass of Aiko.

"I'm not afraid of you." The man snarled.

Aiko raised her eyebrow.

And pulled out a baseball bat.

"WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE GET THOSE THINGS!?" Tooru yelled.

(PippElulu: Who knows, this IS Aiko.)

Leon looked at the other members of the FLATY 5. They all nodded and disappeared with their women.

Everyone except Hazuki and Fujio appeared in the FLATY 5 Household.

Hazuki and Fujio appeared in Hazuki's bedroom in the Ojamajo Manor.

Okay, why did you BRING ME HERE?!" Hazuki yelled, and said.

Fujio shrugged, "I dunno…"

Hazuki turned around and walked into the wall, she backed up a little and did it again, and again, and again…

(Charmed Ojamajo: I think you get it)

It was like the wall was in the way of where she was going.

"Okay" She said to herself, "This is a thin wall.."

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, bashing her head against the wall, creating a massive hole, she walked out of the room, through the hole, Fujio stood there, staring.

(Charmed Ojamajo: The hole was RIGHT next to the door…)

Fujio ran over to her…

"Da, de, di, dum, dodo…"

"Maybe you should come and lie down" Fujio said, _"Gee, what's gotten into her?"_ he thought to himself.

"Fujio-kun"

"Mm-hmm"

"Sing"

o.O "What?"

"You heard me, sing!"

O.O "Why?" +.+

"Because, I WANT YOU TO SING!"

Fujio walked over to the stereo, he turned it on, he slowly left the room, Hazuki was acting to strange.

He went and called Aiko – she probably knew what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ai-chan."

"What's wrong and WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU HERE!?"

Fujio winced a bit, his hair blowing from the yell.

"I dunno." He muttered into the phone.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME THEN!?"

"'Cause Hazuki-chan is acting strange."

Silence

"You just noticed?"

Fujio face palmed

"NO! LIKE REALLY STRANGE! HAZUKI-CHAN IS SMART YET SHE PUT A HOLE IN THE WALL RIGHT NEXT TO THE DOOR!"

"Well that was stupid."

Fujio's eye twitched. WHY oh WHY had he asked this psychopath of a blunette to help him.

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm just hormonal."

"Normally, I would ask how the hell you heard my thoughts but with all the strange things that happen here, I'm really not that surprised."

(PippElulu: Yep)

Suddenly Aiko spoke.

"Why don't you try mating with her."

Fujio's eyes pretty much bugged out of his eye sockets.

"Wha?"

He heard Aiko giggle over the phone and the laughter of his friends and their fiancée's then nothing…

Because Aiko had hung up on him.

Hazuki walked into the room.

"What's wrong?"

Fujio turned around, "What is the matter with you?"

"I think I got a crayon up my nose!" Hazuki replied.

Fujio started to freak.

"Kidding, kidding!"

Fujio sighed.

"Fujio-kun, come on!"

"Where are we going?" Fujio asked, a little scared.

"TO MY BEDROOM, IN MY BED!" Hazuki yelled, followed by a strange laugh.

Fujio sighed, "I KNOW this isn't Hazuki-chan!"

"Oh really?" Hazuki said, she then went into this MASSIVE description of the stuff they've done since they've known each other.

Fujio gulped.

In Hazuki's Room

Hazuki threw him on her bed.

Fujio was lying on his back, terrified of his strange girlfriend.

Hazuki grabbed a chair, stood on it, then jumped on top of Fujio.

Fujio was terrified.

They then, MATED!

(Charmed Ojamajo: DUN DUN DUNNNNN)

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY! UP TO CHAPPIE NINE NOW! WE ARE ON A ROLL…. And I had 2 sandwiches today :P**

**PippElulu: not THAT kind of ROLL, Charmie ^_^**


	9. So Long, Farewell

**PippElulu: Chappie 9 by ME! WE POSTED TWO CHAPPIE'S TODAY! WE'RE ON A ROLL!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Yeah ^_^ Wait, didn't I force you to start?**

The Ojamajo Manor

Hazuki and Fujio had fallen asleep, Fujio had stopped being terrified halfway through.

Everyone else appeared in the manor.

Aiko stretched her arms and fell asleep on the couch.

Leon shook his head and carried Aiko to her room, coming out a little bit afterwards.

The rest of the girls went to their rooms leaving their men behind.

The boys started talking.

"No wonder we love these girls." Leon laughed.

Fujio came downstairs with a face that all of the boys had seen on each other.

"You got some too?" Tooru asked to which Fujio nodded.

"It was a bit... Terrifying at first but I can see why you four are all pretty happy." Fujio said with a grin.

(PippElulu: There we go)

They all began chatting except for Akatsuki who had his head down.

"Oi, Akatsuki-kun."

Akatsuki looked up.

"What's wrong?" Yabu asked, grinning.

Akatsuki looked down again.

"What if Papa finds out about this?"

All the boys immediately froze, and the girls (excluding Aiko and Hazuki) who had been eavesdropping, felt their eyes widen.

"He... He might forbid us to come to this world again." Tooru murmured.

"He can't do that." Akatsuki muttered.

"Why not?" Fujio asked, calming down the hyperventilating Sokuryoku brothers.

"Because the prince or princess of the wizard world is inside Doremi-chan." Akatsuki finished quietly, looking up.

"He might take her away from Doremi-chan, he may take all of our children away from their mothers."

They gulped.

But, the sadness was ruined.

"YAYA-KUN COME WITH ME TO THE STORE SO WE CAN BUY FOOD! WE CAN BUY PIES FOR PIEDAY!" Momoko yelled from the kitchen.

Yabu's face shot up, "Pieday!... WHOOPE!"

He jumped up and grabbed Momoko, and dragged her out of the house by her ears, "Pieday, Pieday, Pieday!" he muttered excitedly to himself.

Akatsuki face palmed.

He got up, "I need paper"

"Beside the phone" Tooru calmly said,

The FLAT4 were more normal now…

(Charmed Ojamajo: Yabu isn't there, and he's NEVER normal!)

Akatsuki was sitting next to the phone, he was writing a letter.

He looked up and pointed at Tooru, "Oi, Tooru-kun, can you make an excellent steak?"

Tooru widened his eyes, "Do I look like a chef to you?"

"I will make one!" Leon said in English.

He got up and headed into the kitchen.

It was quiet, except for the scribbling of a pencil.

Leon walked out of the kitchen, "Done"

Akatsuki stared at him,

"What?! SO I used magic, so what?!"

Akatsuki walked into the kitchen, he put the note on the steak.

He walked back into the lounge-room, "Let's go!"

They all disappeared.

"MMM! I SMELL STEAK!" Doremi yelled from upstairs.

She ran down into the kitchen, and saw the note.

It had Akatsuki's signature on it, so she opened it and read it;

_Doremi-chan, it really pains me to say this but... My friends and I have to leave; we have to go back to the wizard world, because of your pregnancy._

_My Papa will take you and the girls' children away from you if we stay any longer. Because the princess or prince of the Wizard World is in you right now. But I need you to stay strong, pretend I was never the father, pretend that all of us were never the fathers of you girls' children._

_We don't want to hurt you, but please, stay strong, for us. We'll be there for you at the birth of you girls' children, but we need to keep your children safe._

_Raise the kids without knowing we are the fathers of them. Raise them to grow with only witch magic._

_We want the best for you. If you're sad because of our leaving, think of it as only a fraction of the sadness you'll feel if you're children are taken._

_Goodbye_

_Fujio, Leon, Akatsuki, Tooru, and Yabu._

_The FLATY 5_

Doremi eyes were blank. Her hands shook and tears began rolling down her face.

"Doremi-chan, I smell steak, haven't you eaten it ye-"Aiko stopped at the sight of her friend.

Doremi handed her the letter and collapsed on the ground with a series of sobs.

The rest of the girls came down and read the note over Aiko's shoulder.

Their eyes widened and, like Doremi, they collapsed. Only Aiko was left standing.

"Those... BASTARDS!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

Momoko gasped for air, trying to dry her tears.

Onpu stared at the ground with tearful eyes.

Hazuki looked pain stricken.

"I can't believe them!" Aiko said between tears, "They get us pregnant, then just…just, LEAVE!"

She ran upstairs.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Yeah, Momoko went out with Yabu, so I don't know how she's there, ask PippElulu)

Doremi looked up at the steak, she swung her arm at it, pushing it off the cuppard, and smashing the plate on the floor, with the steak rolling around.

Hazuki took a glance at her friend rejecting a steak for the first time

With The FLATY5

They appeared in a grassy park.

"Akatsuki-kun, what's going on?" Leon asked.

Tears fell from Akatsuki's eyes.

Yabu started crying hysterically, trying to blend in, as he didn't know what was going on, he just appeared with them.

Yabu fell over, 'crying' on Fujio's shoulder, taking Fujio with him.

"Akatsuki-kun, what is it?" Tooru asked.

"We- we have to leave them, last night was the last night with them" he stated.

Tears welled up in Tooru and Leon's eyes.

"W-why?" Leon asked.

"Because, if we don't, the babies will be taken away from them" Akatsuki said, "We'll be there for the birth" He finished, confidentially.

"What if we're not allowed?" Tooru asked.

"Oh, we will be" Akatsuki finished.

"But, why did we come here, instead of the Wizard World?" Leon asked.

"This is where Doremi-chan and I had our first date, we carved our initials on this tree" Akatsuki replied, pointing at a tree.

Fujio may have had Yabu hysterically crying on top of him, but he heard them, tears poured down his face, "At least I left Hazuki-chan non-virgin"

"But we're still single – our fiancées, not our fiancées anymore" Akatsuki finished.

Leon and Tooru nodded.

"We were used."

The FLATY 5 perked up in surprise and turned to see the transparent Ojamajos.

(PippElulu: They're transparent, so the FLATY 5 are seeing what is happening in the Ojamajo Household)

What they saw, were Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Doremi, and Hazuki.

"Obeying the rules, leaving the ones you were with just because of rules." Onpu murmured.

"Doing this to us and the leaving like it was nothing." Aiko whispered.

"Claiming they're protecting us yet causing us that much sadness." Doremi sighed.

"Giving us something that could have been involuntary." Momoko hissed.

"Taking what was important from our bodies and using it to inflame their egos." Hazuki muttered.

A dagger appeared in Onpu's hand.

Aiko followed suit.

As did Doremi and Momoko

Hazuki looked down sullenly.

"If it means the boys coming back to us." Doremi whispered.

"Then the babies cannot be born." Aiko finished.

The boys' eyes widened.

Yabu, Tooru, and Leon turned to Akatsuki, horror on their faces.

"We have to go back, NOW!" Akatsuki yelled.

They all nodded fiercely and disappeared.

Momoko was upstairs in her bedroom, face in her pillows.

Yabu appeared.

He quickly remember something Akatsuki told him this morning.

He made a piece of paper appear and a pencil, he wrote a note.

"Momo-chan"

"Go away!"

"It's me"

"Who's me?"

"Yab-…. Yaya-kun"

Momoko turned around, she jumped up and hugged him.

"Don't go"

Yabu sighed.

Momoko pulled back, "What's that?"

Yabu swallowed hard, and gave her the paper.

"Momo-chan, I love you, remember that!" Yabu said.

They shared a kiss, and then he disappeared.

A tear swam down Momoko's face, she opened the note and read it.

_Momo-chan…_

_This is hard to say…it hurts me even more._

_This morning, Akatsuki-kun took me aside, and told me something which is VERY important, and you need to know what it is._

_He said, when I got you pregnant, it wasn't like everyone else, it was different, you have more… but since you have a stupid mind, I'll tell you…_

_You are having triplets…._

_Know this hurts me more, having to leave you, but I will be there, to see their birth…_

_I love you Momoko…. _

_Yaya-kun. Xoxox_

A tear dripped down Momoko's nose, but the word repeated itself through her head.

Triplets, triplets, triplets, triplets, triplets…

Momoko ran out of her room, "YABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**Charmed Ojamajo: VERY sad chapter! (Tries not to cry) And Momoko called Yabu *Yabu* it is SOO SAD!**

**PippElulu: I WAS CRYING WRITING THIS! WAAAAAAAAH**

**Charmed Ojamajo: THIS WAS ALL PIPPELULU'S IDEA ^_^ Not mine**


	10. Royalties Pain

**Charmed Ojamajo: CHAPTER !) well… I mean, 10! I'M SO STUPID I KEPT MY FINGER ON SHIFT! (I bet you checked to see if that was right!)**

**PippElulu: We're updating too much...**

**Charmed Ojamajo: That's a good thing**

Two Weeks After Leaving.

Ojamajo Manor

Onpu walked down the stairs,

"Do my ankles look fat? I'm becoming very self-conscious, now that I'm pregnant!" she said.

Momoko came after her,

"What about me?!" Momoko said, "It looks like I have balloons on my ankles!"

Aiko was standing at the bottom of the staircase, she looked at Momoko's ankles,

"Momo-chan, you DO have balloons on your ankles…"

Momoko looked down at her feet, "Well, that's beside the point…"

Doremi ran in squealing.

"What?" Hazuki asked, who was standing next to Aiko.

"LETTERS!" Doremi squealed.

"Hmph, better than bills" Aiko said, "Who from?"

"We each have one"

"Hazuki-chan…" Doremi said, passing Hazuki hers.

"Ai-chan…" Aiko snatched it from her hand, she looked at who it was from.

Aiko gasped.

"Me…" Doremi put the letter under her arm.

"Onpu-chan…" she handed Onpu hers'

"And Momo-chan…"

Momoko squealed and took it.

"Y-Yaya-kun" Momoko stammered.

Aiko was already half way through her letter.

Hazuki knew who it was from, but didn't want to open it.

Tears fell from Onpu's eyes as she read Tooru's letter.

Doremi smiled, reading her letter.

Aiko finished her letter, and held it to her chest, smiling.

"Well…" Doremi said.

"Now we know they still love us…" Onpu continued.

"And their children" Hazuki finished.

Momoko smiled at the end of her letter.

_I love all four of you, Momoko, you, and our three babies xoxo_

Everyone gathered around to see what Momoko was smiling at, they read over her shoulder.

"THREE?! YOU'RE HAVING TRIPLETS?!" Aiko yelled.

Momoko nodded, still smiling.

Hazuki shook her head, smiling at her crazy friends.

"I sort of feel left out, being the only one who isn't pregnant." Hazuki murmured.

Then something hit her.

"I... Never checked to see if I was pregnant or not, and I HAVE been in a bit of a glitch for a while. maybe..."

Her head shot up and she ran upstairs yelling, "BE BACK IN 5 MINUTES!"

"KAY!" Doremi and Momoko called up.

"Pfft, she's a girl, and when a girl says 5 minutes, she usually means five hours!" Onpu snorted.

"Let's see." Aiko laughed.

Upstairs

Hazuki took the test and stared at it.

"P-P-P-P-P-POSITIVE!" she screeched and fainted.

Downstairs – Five Hours Later

Aiko was staring at her watch.

"And."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Five hours." Onpu said dryly.

(PippElulu: Yeah, about that..)

With The FLATY5

The FLATY5 were standing in front of the King.

"Please! Reverse this rule!" Akatsuki begged.

The King shook his head, "No, it is against the rules, and if the Queen of the Witch World won't change her mind, I won't!"

Tooru sighed, "Why can't Hana-chan be Queen already?" He murmured to himself.

"And, since I know you guys were going to see them during the birth, I am banning you on seeing them until the children are a year old, then you can spend a week with them…"

"Y-you mean you're putting a restraining order on us against them?" Yabu asked

Fujio whacked him in the back of the head.

"Yes sir" they all said, and left.

"Oh, guys, I wish they made Hana-chan Queen already!" Tooru said.

"MMM" They all agreed.

"She would let us see our girls in 2 seconds flat!" Fujio said.

"I think you mean, in 2 seconds, FLATY!" Yabu said.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Pun intended ^_^)

Akatsuki face palmed.

Meanwhile, In The Witch World

"I now pronounce you Queen, of the Witch World!" The old Queen said, handing over the crown… "Take good care of this world!"

Hana squealed in excitement "Sure thing! I mean, yes, I will, the Witch World is in safe hands with me"

The old Queen nodded, she was about to turn and leave when…

"Um, Queen" Hana asked.

The old Queen turned around, "Yes, Hana-chan"

"Um, can I ask something, you know, since I'm Queen now?" Hana asked.

"Sure"

"Can I reverse the rule put on my old mama's and their boyfriends?" Hana asked, hopefully.

The old Queen sighed, "I suppose, but you have to communicate with the King of the Wizard World first…" she said, leaving.

"Hai!" Hana responded.

Back To The FLATY 5

It had been four hours since their talk with the King of the Wizard World, and all of our favourite wizards were moping, refusing to be happy.

When suddenly...

"AKATSUKI-KUN-TACHIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Huh?"

They were tackled into an embrace by Hana.

"Hana-chan! What are you doing here!?" Fujio half screamed.

Hana grinned.

"Well, five hours ago, Hana-chan became the Queen Of The Witch World, and I just went to talk to the King Of The Wizard World about changing the rule of going to the human world but I didn't understand half the words he said so I left, leaving a piece of paper with simple words for the King to remember."

With that said, the FLAT 4 anime fell while Yabu just facepalmed.

"What?" Hana asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Something."

They anime fell again.

(PippElulu: Yeah, I think you can guess that Yabu said the last one)

Leon snapped his fingers, the twicks on his head twitched and a giant brick came flying out of the sky to land on his brothers' head with a loud.

THWANG

Yabu was now on the ground with swirly eyes.

Hana looked from Leon to Yabu, man, the Sokuryoku brothers, sure were weird.

(PippElulu: Ya think?)

Akatsuki knelt down next to the Queen.

"Doesn't that mean I'm going to be the King soon?" he asked, confused.

"OH YEAH!" All of the FLTY 4 laughed.

(PippElulu: That... Doesn't make any sense, I mean, come on, FLTY 4? SERIOUSLY!?)

Then Fujio frowned.

"I don't think the King will allow you to become King for quite a while because of your thoughts Akatsuki-kun."

Tooru was giving him a '-_-' face.

"What?" Fujio asked.

Tooru and Leon pointed at Hana.

"She's the Queen of the Witch World and she's only nine years old, while you're eighteen and still the Prince."

"That is bad for my reputation." Akatsuki said with a laugh

Hana grinned.

"Well, SEEYA!" Hana said, disappearing.

"Ok, did she or didn't she just help us?" Fujio asked.

Leon shrugged.

"Well, come on, let's go find out then" Tooru said.

"Huh?" Yabu said, gaining consciousness

"We go see the King" Akatsuki said.

Charmed Ojamajo: OKAY, I WAS MEANT TO WRITE MORE LINES, BUT IT'S BETTER TO FINISH HERE! MORE SUSPENCE! I want PippElulu to start chapter eleven…

PippElulu: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	11. A Returning Confession

**PippElulu: Charmed Ojamajo forced me to start -_- But I still wuv her!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: CHAPTER ELEVEN…..I hope the FLATY5 come back soon…**

The Ojamajo Manor

"I AM SO BORED!"

Everyone in hearing distance of the Orange witches complaint sweat dropped.

Doremi walked over to the orange witch who was crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hazuki cried louder and slammed her head on the kitchen bench.

Aiko leaned against the door of the kitchen.

"She said that the test was negative, maybe she just feels emotional because the guys left us here... Or she's just being her strange self." She said.

Onpu (Who had come in while Aiko was talking) shrugged.

"This is Hazuki-chan we're talking about."

"PIEDAY!"

Aiko and Onpu face palmed at the yellow witches' antics.

(PippElulu: That's Momoko for you XD)

"Why must my life be so dull?" Hazuki asked.

Doremi and Aiko immediately took offense to that and glared at the orange witch who cowered at the magenta and sapphire blue eyes that were burning into the back of her head.

(PippElulu: I feel descriptive)

Momoko started banging her head against the wall.

"Do the harlem shake." Aiko said sarcastically.

Everyone had blank faces.

"You guys need caffeine" Aiko said, walking into the kitchen.

"Pregnant,"

"Pregnant"

"Pregnant"

"…erm….."

(Charmed Ojamajo: You can tell that last one was Hazuki!)

"Oh, fine TEA!" Aiko said.

Everyone gagged.

Onpu yawned, "Screw this, I need a pregnant nanna nap!"

"?"

"?"  
"Mangos"

Suddenly….

"DOREMI, AIKO, MOMO, HAZUKI, ONPU!"

"That voice sounds vaguely familiar…" Aiko said.

They turned their heads to the voice.

"Well it should sound familiar…"

"HANA-CHAN!"

Hana glomped her 'Mama's' then took note of the girls, sensing two aura's in each of them.

(PippElulu: Well, 4 for Momoko)

Except Hazuki who had stepped out. Then came back in, but Hana had turned off her senses.

"Well?" the blonde nine year old asked.

"Pregnant with Akatsuki-kun's child."

(PippElulu: Doremi)

"Pregnant with Tooru-kun's child."

(PippElulu: Onpu)

"Pregnant with Leon's child."

(PippElulu: MOMOKO! Nah, Aiko)

"Pregnant with Yabu's child."

(PippElulu: Momoko)

"Erm."

(PippElulu: Hazuki)

Hana frowned.

'_No wonder, the King wouldn't let the boys come and see their fiancée's and future children. Hmpf, bastard'_ she thought.

Hazuki heard those thoughts (Somehow) and sweat dropped.

"Where did you learn the word bastard, Hana-chan?" Hazuki asked sweetly.

"Oh, Leon-kun was saying it about the king." Hana said cheerfully.

Aiko's face darkened.

"Sounds like Leon-kun!" Momoko said.

With The FLATY5

"HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT HAS IT?!"

The King shook his head, "Not yet, we need to wait for Hana-chan!"

They pouted, "We'll never get to see them!"

Hana suddenly appeared,

"I GOT IT!"

"Got what?" Fujio asked.

"The Ojamajo's signatures" The Kings replied.

"All you have to do is write your name next to your girlfriend's" The King said.

"Simple"

"Simple"

"Simple"

"EASY"

"What's my girlfriend's name again?"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Really, Yabu?)

Fujio face palmed.

They all signed their names.

"You know this is just giving you permission to see them, you won't be permitted to stay with them in the human world…"

They nodded, "We know"

Ojamajo Manor

"Time, is going so slowly!"

"Ever so slowly for me, for me!"

Onpu sweat dropped at Momoko's choice of song.

(PippElulu: She's singing it in the airplane jelly tune)

"Onpu, oh she just sweat dropped!"

"Onpu just sweat dropped at me, at me!"

BANG!

Momoko was now knocked out on the ground with a peeved dark haired blunette standing next to her, eye twitching, and frying pan in hand.

Hazuki looked towards Momoko.

"And, she's up again."

"HEY HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE I LIKE TRAINS KID!?"

"HE'S PRETTY COOL, BUT THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!"

"I DUNNO IF HE'S CURSED OR IF THERE'S SOMETHING WITH HIS BRAIN!"

"BUT ALL HE EVER SAYS IS:!"

"I like trains."

"I LIKE TRAINS!"

Aiko groaned and someone put their hands over her ears, a very familiar touch.

"Guess who." A cheeky voice murmured.

Aiko smiled and spun around, kissing this person before he had a chance to react.

They all gasped, "Leon-kun!"

The rest of the FLATY5 walked up to their Ojamajos.

"We're not back for good, but we're allowed permission to the human world every once in a while…" Tooru said.

Onpu squealed and hugged him. "You haven't missed much, the baby hasn't done anything different…yet" she whispered in his ear.

Momoko stopped being mental.

"Fujio-kun!" Hazuki ran up to him and hugged him, "We need to talk" she whispered.

Fujio nodded, "Okay"

"Yabu-kun…were you telling the truth, am I really having triplets?" Momoko asked.

Yabu nodded, "But, that makes me happier!"

They hugged.

"But, where's Akatsuki-kun?" Doremi asked.

"He's busy with the king, he'll be here soon…" Tooru said,

Doremi nodded, "Okay"

"Come on" Hazuki said.

Hazuki and Fujio went upstairs to Hazuki's room.

With Hazuki and Fujio

"What's wrong hun?" Fujio asked.

"I just wanted to ask what you're doing here after a while, Fujio-kun."

"As said, we got slight permission."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"So what's the other reason you brought me up here?" Fujio asked,

Hazuki perked up. "Huh?"

Fujio frowned. "I can tell there is another reason, don't bother hiding things from me."

Hazuki shook her head.

"I was just self-conscious because I am the only one down there who isn't pregnant." Hazuki said, squirming. Then quickly added, "Out of the girls I mean."

"Well obviously out of the girls!" Fujio snorted.

(PippElulu: Genius)

Downstairs

Akatsuki suddenly appeared.

Doremi screamed in joy and ran towards him.

Akatsuki picked her up and grinned at her cheekily.

"How's my family?" he asked everyone in the room.

"Not too bad, Onii-san!" Onpu laughed.

Akatsuki looked surprised. "Onii-san?

"Yeah!" Aiko said, grinning.

"You're like a big brother to us." Momoko laughed

Akatsuki nodded,

"So, why didn't you come with everyone else?" Doremi asked.

"I was talking with the king" Akatsuki replied.

"Oh… What about?"

"I'll tell you later"

"Okay" Doremi replied, nodding.

"HAZUKI-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"GO AWAY!"

Everyone looked at each other, then ran upstairs.

Fujio was standing outside the door to the bathroom.

"Um…Fujio-kun…" Aiko said.

"She ran in and won't tell me what's wrong" Fujio said

Aiko sighed, and walked up to the door,

"Hazuki-chan…are you sure that test was negative?" Aiko asked.

No answer…

Silence…

Cricket Cricket…

"What is with that cricket?" Onpu said.

"I'll go catch it!" Momoko suggested, walking off.

Hazuki walked out of the bathroom, "I lied…. I can't stand it anymore… min'na, I'm pregnant…"

**Charmed Ojamajo: 'Bout time you told 'em, Hazuki ^_^ You can't lie to them!**

**PipElulu: YESH! THEY KNOW! Next chapter up soon ^_^**


	12. Life Goes On

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY CHAPPIE 12!**

**PippElulu: TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

Ojamajo Manor

"MOMO-CHAN! WAIT!" Yabu yelled, running after Momoko.

Aiko sighed, "His last day here for a week, and he has to put up with this….HAHA!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Ai-chan, I'll be going back too…"

Aiko looked at him – "But it's just for a week!"

Leon nodded.

(Charmed Ojamajo: I can't remember how pregnant everyone is…)

Onpu came down the stairs.

"YEAH! I'M FINALLY 3 MONTHS PREGNANT!"

Aiko's eyes widened, "That means I'm nine weeks…"

"MOMO-CHAN GET BACK HERE!"

"And Momo-chan's 7 weeks…"

"And Doremi-chan's 5 weeks…."

Hazuki came down the stairs.

"Hey, Hazuki-chan, how pregnant are you?"

Hazuki blushed for no reason

"Two weeks…."

Aiko nodded, "Leon-kun, paper"

Leon handed her a pencil and paper.

She wrote this down – the differences, that is, in the pregnancies.

"I feel so, so, so weak." Hazuki murmured, laying her head down on the couch.

Onpu nodded in agreement.

"A shiny pearl." Doremi muttered.

Akatsuki stared at the odango. "What?"

"You heard me."

Aiko looked over at Leon and Tooru who were watching the scene with slight amusement in their eyes.

Mimi flew into the room and down to Aiko.

"Ai-chan." She whispered.

Mimi could talk now along with the other fairies, but the other Ojamajos didn't know that Mimi and the other fairies were in their house right now, heck, they hadn't seen them for, what, 7 years?

Aiko nodded at her fairy.

"Can you turn into me so I can go have a little chat with the king?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

(PippElulu: Ahaha, bet you forgot about the fairies)

They both went upstairs, unnoticed by everyone in the room, then Mimi came back down as Aiko and the real Aiko used her magic to shoot herself off to the wizard world.

When Aiko came downstairs, Leon immediately felt something different about her, he stared at for a minute but that went unnoticed by the sapphire beauty before he just shrugged and thought it was nothing.

In The Wizard World

"So, why did you come here?" Oyajide said.

"I need to tell the king off" Aiko muttered.

There was silence.

"SENOO!"

Aiko turned and looked at the king.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Our fiancée's/boyfriends back FOR GOOD!" Aiko half yelled.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Well, she yelled the last bit…)

"I'm sorry, they're wizards, so they belong in the wizard world" The king stated.

Aiko groaned.

"It's not my fault they fell in love with humans…"

"We are part witches! We're pregnant, some of us are engaged"

"Hmm, that's nice… they will be allowed to see you again soon"

Aiko sighed in frustration, she disappeared.

Ojamajo Manor

Aiko appeared.

"Hey, where is everybody"

Little did she know, Tooru was right behind her.

"In the kitchen, craving food, and your bum is in my face…"

Aiko turned around

"Your fault for sitting on the floor." She snapped.

Tooru rolled his eyes and got up off the tiles.

His green eyes came face to face with her sapphire blue ones that became filled with confusion.

"Was it you who went upstairs?" he asked.

Aiko raised her eyebrow.

"Was it you who proposed to Onpu-chan?"

"Touche." Tooru murmured, smiling at his best female friend who grinned right back.

(PippElulu: Onpu is Tooru's lover, not friend... ish)

"Ai-chan."

Mimi flew downstairs and Aiko smiled at her.

Tooru gaped. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE THE ONE UPSTAIRS!" he yelled at the blunette.

The said 'blunette' just gave him a bored stare and raised her eyebrow while saying, "Mimi is my fairy, she IS me, only miniature."

"Fair enough." The turquoise haired wizard shrugged.

(PippElulu: Those two get along quite well...ish)

Little did they know, that a certain blonde haired wizard.

Was leaning against the wall.

And eavesdropping.

(PippElulu: DUN DUN DUN!)

"Did you have fun kicking the kings butt?" Tooru asked.

"Woah woah, as soon as this baby is separated from my body, THEN I am kicking his butt."

"Well, you have to wait another seven months…" Leon said, patting Aiko's shoulder.

Aiko nodded, "Yes, this is going to be THE LONGEST SEVEN MONTHS OF MY LIFE!"

Leon sighed.

"You know," Tooru said, "My daughter is going to be a miniature Onpu-chan, so I have it lucky… you guys… good luck, you'll need it!"

He disappeared.

Leon and Aiko looked at each other.

"What is THAT meant to mean?" Aiko asked.

"Well, you're scary, and sometimes, I act like I'm on drugs…"

Aiko nodded, "No arguments THERE!"

Leon was silent.

"What?"

"Momo-chan and Yabu-kun's babies are going to be scary…"

Aiko gulped.

"HEY! GIMME THE STRAWBERRIESSS! I'M HAVING THE TRIPLETS!"

"YEAH, BUT I'VE BEEN PREGNANT THE LONGEST!"

"AND I'M ONLY STARTING TO LIKE THIS STUFF"

"AND, AND, AND, I'M CARRYING THE RULER OF THE WIZARD WORLD!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Momoko, Onpu, Hazuki, Doremi – the order of yelling…)

Aiko, Leon and Tooru walked into the kitchen.

"W-What's going on?" Aiko asked.

"Onpu-chan won't hand over the Strawberries and Mustard!" Doremi said, leaning over Onpu, trying to get it.

"Look, guys, I'll go to the store and buy you guys each an equal amount of strawberries… and, erm, mustard" Tooru said _'Revolting' _he thought to himself.

Onpu smiled, "Thanks sweetie!"

Onpu smiled as she disappeared upstairs.

Doremi sighed.

"_Doremi"_

Doremi looked around, "Who said that?"

"Said what?"

"I heard someone whisper my name…"

"_Doremi…help"_

"THERE, YOU HEAR THAT?"

Everyone stared at Doremi as if she was crazy!

"_Doremi, it's me…"_

"Dodo?"

"_No, someone you barely know…but you are with…"_

Doremi figured it out…

She screamed,

"I THINK MY BABY'S TALKING TO ME!"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Doremi-chan, it's all in your head!"

Doremi calmed down and looked down at her stomach.

"No... It's really them... they're really talking to me..."

Aiko stared at her in disbelief before the doubt slowly wavered off her face and was replaced with a small smile.

Hazuki noticed Aiko's soft smile and nodded.

"After all," she murmured. "Your baby is the princess/prince of the wizard world."

There was a gentle, loving silence until.

"It would be sorta awkward if it was a girl and was the princess of the Wizard World, I mean, aren't wizards supposed to be boys?'

"Momo-chan, you had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

"Sorry..."

(PippElulu: Leave it to Momoko to ruin a lovely moment... And interrupt an awkward one.)

Leon and Tooru just stood there, sweat dropping until Leon looked at Tooru.

"You got any idea what they're talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"Figures."

Sigh

(PippElulu: Order of speaking – Leon, Tooru, Leon, Both)

During their strange conversation, Fujio had been staring at his friends. When they both sighed, the orange haired wizard anime fell at how alike his athletic and diva (Ish) friend were so alike.

"Tooru-kun…" Doremi said, with an angry tone.

"Mmm" He responded.

"You're REALLY making some progress there, huh?" Doremi continued.

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"I think she means getting the craving food…" Hazuki finished.

"Oh, yeah, rrright" he disappeared.

Momoko looked at Aiko, then at herself, then back to Aiko, then back to herself a couple times.

"Ai-chan"

"What is it now, Momo-chan!?"

"I fatter than you"

There was silence

"Umm…. Arigatou?"

Momoko frowned.

"YOU'RE MEANT TO BE FATTER THAN ME!"

Hazuki quickly stated, "Ok, that would be an insult!"

"Momo-chan, it's just because you're carrying two more babies than us… you're ALWAYS going to have a bigger abdomen for the rest of your pregnancy" Doremi said.

"I'm leaving when she gets to the third trimester…" Aiko muttered under her breath

Momoko sighed and banged her head on the table.

"Giving yourself a concussion is not going to do any better!" Aiko said

"I don't think she's listening..." Leon muttered.

"Thank you captain Obvious, you just succeeded in making the stupidest statement of the day, would you like to make another comment?" Aiko asked, holding a fake microphone at Leon's mouth.

Leon pouted and bit Aiko's finger.

Aiko raised her eyebrow at him, and sighed.

The both disappeared to who knows where.

Doremi began whining. "NO FAIR! SHE GETS MORE THAN WE DO!"

Hazuki's face heated up and started giving a tomato a run for its money with the colour of her face.

Fujio patted her head.

Onpu's eye twitched. "Doremi-chan, that may not even be what they're doing."

Doremi tilted her head to the side. "But it's the last day that the FLATY 5 are gonna be here, don't you think they wanna spend a day 'close together'? If you know what I mean."

Hazuki passed out at that statement, but luckily, Fujio caught her before she hit the ground.

(PippElulu: Thank God for Fujio.)

Akatsuki tapped Doremi on the nose a couple of times. "Doremi-chan, it's up to Leon-kun and Aiko-chan what they want to do."

Tooru returned. "I have them!" he called.

(PippElulu: And now let's just say, Tooru-kun is lying on the floor with swirly eyes.

With Leon and Aiko

They had already disappeared upstairs.

Aiko stood back.

"Leon-kun" she whispered.

"Ai-chan" Leon said back

"Leon-kun, we aren't even married yet…did you even propose to me?"

Leon stopped, he looked down.

"Leon-kun… this is crazy…if it keeps going like this, I'll be pregnant a week after the baby's born"

It was silent, Leon didn't say anything.

Aiko turned her head to him

"Leon-kun…don't get upset, it's okay" Aiko said.

Leon's eyes were filling up with tears, "Ai-chan…I'm sorry"

"W-What the heck are you sorry for? We just, we just…"

"We love each other"

"Too much…"

Leon walked over to Aiko's bed and sat down.

Aiko sat on his lap, and wiped clean his eyes.

Leon fell backwards, so he was laying on the bed, taking Aiko with him.

Aiko smiled.

"Ai-chan…Gomen"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, I have no idea WHY I wrote that last part between LeAi, but, umm, PippElulu makes them do "That" all the time…and in one chapter, someone said their getting married, but I don't remember Leon proposing… NEW CHAPTER SOON!**

**PippElulu: I didn't make them do it every chapter, just once ^_^ AND that wasn't a bad ending!**


	13. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

**PippElulu: I'm starting. Hi XD**

**Charmed Ojamajo: I made ya ^_- (Wink ^_^)**

Ojamajo Manor

Momoko was listening to Chris Brown Yeah 3X

(PippElulu: I am actually listening to that right now; it's really catchy isn't it?)

Momoko's hair was out of its onion rings and she was bopping her head up and down, she actually looked quite attractive.

Doremi was next to her, also bopping her head to the music, her odango hairstyle no longer, her hair was down, and it was LONG!

(PippElulu: Ankle length :O)

Akatsuki and Yabu walked into the room and noticed the two women. They shook their heads, looked at each other and grinned.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

Akatsuki burst out laughing as at the exact same time, Momoko and Doremi sang the first line of the chorus quite loudly.

Doremi spun around, her ruby pink hair framing her face as she spun and twirling delicately.

(PippElulu: Delicate? Doremi? No. But she IS pretty, just like the other girls)

(Charmed Ojamajo: Pippy, are you feeling descriptive again?)

Momoko knew that those two were behind her so she stayed where she was, her bangs hiding her face.

Yabu came up behind her and kneeled next to her.

(PippElulu: Momoko was sitting in front of the radio, so was Doremi until she spun around)

Yabu whispered in her ear. "You just got up didn't you?"

Momoko nodded, smiling, her bangs uncovered her emerald green eyes.

(PippElulu: I feel descriptive again)

(Charmed Ojamajo: Knew it ^_^)

Tooru came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys"

Yabu looked up from the back of Momoko's head, "'Sup"

"W-why are you putting up Momo-chan's hair? And might I add, it looks TERRIBLE!"

"Well, Akatsuki-kun's doing the same with Doremi-chan"

Doremi smiled, "Akatsuki-kun, you must've been a hairdresser or something in your past life!"

"Thanks"

Yabu finished, and Momoko's hair was a mess.

Momoko smiled, "Chii-su!"

Tooru saw Onpu in the living room through the corner of his eye,

He walked over to her.

Onpu was about to drink some coke.

"NO! You can't drink that!" He said, taking it, "It has caffeine"

Onpu looked at him and blinked, "TOORU-KUN! GIVE IT BACK TO ME! I HAVEN'T HAD THE SLIGHTEST AMOUNT OF CAFFIENE FOR THREE MONTHS, I CAN'T WAIT ANOTHER SIX!"

"To bad" Tooru said, walking off.

Onpu's eye twitched.

"T-Tooru-kun" Doremi said.

Tooru turned to Doremi, "Wha?"

"She has hormones…" Doremi stated

Tooru went pale.

"Oh crap."

"Tooru Kounna..."

Tooru turned around very slowly, a little scared.

Onpu's bangs were hiding her face and the way she said Tooru's name was low and indefinite

Tooru twitched.

Onpu looked up with a tiny evil smirk.

"Die."

Tooru screamed like a girl and ran away.

Onpu was following, well, sliding after him.

She wasn't walking, she was in the same scary stance and she was just moving forward, sliding forward with a dark, scary cloud surrounding her.

(PippElulu: Ruuuuuun Tooru, RUUUUUUUUUUN)

Yabu was sitting in mid-air, just levitating cross legged, in a thinking pose.

"I wonder if men can get pregnant."

Aiko anime fell. "Where did that come from?"

Leon slowly put his hand up, grabbed one of Yabu's legs, stayed there for a second, and then yanked him onto the floor.

BANG

CRASH

"OWWWWWW!"

(PippElulu: Order of noise, Sound, Sound, Yabu)

Momoko came downstairs.

"Hey, where'd the new hormonal couple go?"

Yabu stared at her… "How- but, when - I thought you were down here?"

"I teleported again" She then yelled at her stomach "OI QUIT FIGHTING DOWN THERE!"

Leon smiled, he walked over to Aiko, and knelt down.

"Okay, what the HECK are you doing?"

Silence.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Bet you won't expect it…okay, you probably will…)

Leon started talking to Aiko's stomach, "I love, you, baby! Daddy will be the best daddy, and mummy will change all the diapers!"

"Okay, Leon-kun, you're scaring me, and probably the baby…"

"Yep, probably had a heart attack by now…" Doremi stated.

"YOU MURDERER!"

"Don't you think you're over-reacting a little?"

"NO!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Aiko, Leon, Aiko, order of speaking)

"Umm, Ai-chan, I was just joking…" Doremi said,

"Oh, right" Aiko said.

(Charmed Ojamajo: I'm not even sure if the baby even HAS a heart yet…)

"I wonder what Tooru-kun and Onpu-chan are doing…" Hazuki said.

Momoko screamed "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"I've been here the whole time…"

Momoko looked around to a bunch of nods. "Oh…"

With Tooru and Onpu

"I'm fat."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Why are you denying it?"

"Okay, you're fat."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!"

"And THAT is the reason I didn't say you were fat."

"So you're admitting that I'm fat?"

"Yep."

"YOU BASTARD!"

(PippElulu: Onpu, Tooru, Onpu, Tooru, Onpu, Tooru, ONPU, Tooru, Onpu, Tooru, ONPU)

Tooru raised an eyebrow.

"You done yet?"

"Yeah, let's go."

(PippElulu: Tooru, Onpu... Well that was a boring conversation, back to the others)

The Ojamajo Manor

Tooru opened the door for him and Onpu to the manor and nearly jumped out of his skin.

Aiko was standing there looking like how she looked when she was a 12 year old and wearing her junior high uniform.

She winked. "Welcome back, Master, won't you come in please!?"

Tooru stared down at her before fainting.

Aiko burst out laughing and changed back into her 18 year old self.

Onpu walked in, "Ai-chan that was a good one!"

"I know!"

Doremi walked into the room from the sunroom, "Hey, Onpu-chan, long time, no see!" She joked.

Onpu's face went mad, she made fiery eyes, and held out her hands.

"IT'S BEEN 15 STUPID MINUTES!" She screamed, and had her hands out to strangle Doremi.

Doremi smiled, "I think it's been 15 years!"

Onpu ran up to her, and put her hands around her neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Onpu-chan, that's enough, you can kill Tooru-kun, but not Doremi-chan…"

Onpu sighed in disappointment, "Fine"

She stormed upstairs.

"Doremi-chan, you shouldn't pick on Onpu-chan just because she's hormonal! From what I know, you'll be next…"

Doremi gulped.

Silence

SCREAM

BANG

CRASH!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Noise, noise, noise, Momoko…from the kitchen)

Doremi and Aiko looked at each other and ran into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"N-Nini?"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Doremi, Aiko…)

Nini looked over her shoulder at Mimi's mistress. "AI-CHAN!"

Dodo, Rere and Roro flew towards their respective mistress while Mimi flew out of the jewel on Aiko's necklace.

(PippElulu: Sapphire!)

"What the heck?

"Dodo-tachi?"

"The fairies? RERE!?"

"RORO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Nini... IT REALLY IS YOU!"

"So you finally brought then along with you, 'ey Mimi?"

"Saaa."

"Thank you, Mimi!"

"I have nothing to thank that fairy for!"

"Her rebellion 8 years ago was pretty hard to deal with!"

"SHUT UP AND GO WITH WHATCHA GOT!"

"H-Hai."

(PippElulu: Leon, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu, Momoko, Aiko, Mimi, Rere, Momoko, Onpu, Aiko, all)

The FLATY 5 stared at the scene before them.

Nini flew up to Yabu who got a bit cautious.

Nini squealed and hugged him, then broke away, the other fairies also did that with their respective mistress' counterparts.

The Ojamajos grinned.

"Is there a reason you came here? Or did you just want to see us?" asked Aiko

There was silence

"WILL SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!?"

Mimi flew over to Aiko and leaned against her stomach.

The other fairies did the same.

"Oh, you came because of our babies?"

"Hai!"

"FLATY5 leaving…"

"In a little while"

"We will help you!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Doremi, All fairies, Roro, Nini, Rere)

Aiko placed her hand under Mimi and raised her to eye level.

"I see, well, that's great!"

"Wait!" Doremi said, "When are they leaving?"

"Toto will come"

"She'll tell us"

"Oh…"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Dodo, Mimi, Doremi)

"I want corn chips!" Nini said.

Momoko groaned.

**Charmed Ojamajo: Lol, random ending ^_^ Next chapter up soon**

**PippElulu: CCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNNNNN CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSS ^_^**


	14. I Guess This Is What It Is

**Charmed Ojamajo: Chapter 14, as started by ME!**

**PippElulu: Omedetou -_-**

Ojamajo Manor: 5 days later

Aiko sighed as she walked into the living room, "Two more days till they're back…"

"Doremi-chan and Momo-chan need the fix…" Onpu said.

Faint noise was heard from upstairs, of Momoko and Doremi singing at the top of their lungs, listening to some Michael Jackson!

"MOMO-CHAN, THAT'S NOT THE MOONWALK! IT'S LIKE THIS!"

"I CAN DO IT HOWEVER I WANT, DOREMI-CHAN!"

Hazuki sighed, "They've been like this ALL week!"

"We know..."

Mimi flew into the room.

"Ai-chan…"

Aiko looked in her direction, "Oh, thanks Mimi!" Aiko took the chocolate Mimi brought for her.

"Hey, can you get us some too?" Onpu asked.

Mimi stared at her… "Go ask your own fairy" she said, then flew off.

Onpu was quiet, until, "RORO!"

Roro flew in, "Hai"

"I want some, cherries, soda, coke!"

Aiko stared at her,

"A bucket, ice-cream, and some mustard!"

"Well, what do you want a bucket for?" Hazuki asked.

"Because the baby wants cherry ice-cream, with mustard over the top, and soda and coke mixed together… she's fussy…" Onpu explained, "So, I'll probably end up vomiting…"

Roro groaned, she flew upstairs.

"HEY! THE KITCHEN IS THAT WAY!" Onpu yelled, pointing to the kitchen.

"I think carrying all that stuff is too heavy for her…" Aiko said

Roro suddenly came back downstairs as a non-pregnant Onpu and smiled.

She went to the kitchen and got all that Onpu and... Ahem... her child wanted.

"I forgot that the fairies could turn into us!" Onpu said cheerfully with a :3 face.

Aiko face palmed.

"The most mature member of our group has turned into a weird, immature, silly, idiot." She muttered. Hazuki looked at her confused.

Silence...

"Isn't that Momo-chan?"

Aiko grinned. "Or Momo-Mai."

Suddenly, as soon as she said that, Yabu's voice immediately shouted in her head, "THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR MOMO-CHAN!"

Aiko jumped a bit before cracking up laughing.

(PippElulu: That's Yabu and Aiko's relationship... Plain weirdness... The fact that they're gonna be brother and sister in law is kinda scary...)

"THRILLER!"

All downstairs (Hazuki, Onpu, and Aiko) looked up to see Momoko and Doremi moonwalking down the staircase banister.

Onpu and Hazuki had this face. O.o

Aiko just had this face :3 because she had just walked down the banister instead of walking down the stairs multiple times.

Onpu was now eating her disturbing food.

Roro turned back into 'Roro' and flew off.

"Guys, you might want to back off, Onpu-chan's eating some food that will make her vomit soon…" Aiko said.

Doremi and Momoko ran and hid behind Aiko.

"Blergh!" Onpu said, "This is disgusting!"

"Well, it's YOUR kid…" Aiko said.

Onpu started to go pale.

"Uh oh…" Hazuki said, "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

Hazuki ran over behind Aiko.

"Oh, yeah, I'M the bodyguard."

Onpu grabbed the bucket.

"EWWWW!"

"I'm not eating that ever again!" Onpu yelled at herself…or, the baby.

Aiko sighed, "All clear!"

Onpu sighed, "Revolting baby!"

Hazuki, Momoko and Doremi sat down – AWAY from Onpu…

(Charmed Ojamajo: And Aiko too, they were just hiding behind her…)

"I'm nearly 10 weeks pregnant..."

"I'm nearly 8!"

"I'm nearly 6."

"I'm nearly 3."

"I'm nearly 13."

(PippElulu: Aiko, Momoko, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu)

"And now I need to throw up."

"I want green peppers."

"You hate green peppers."

"Unfortunately, the baby doesn't."

"And, I'll be stepping out before I get vomited on."

"I'm not going to vomit again."

"I distinctly remember when we were 10, you eating a green pepper, running to the bathroom, and throwing up."

"Well that was then, maybe my taste buds have changed."

"IHDT."

"Huh."

"I highly doubt that."

"Whatever."

(PippElulu: Momoko, Onpu, Hazuki, Onpu, Doremi, Onpu, Aiko, Onpu, all, Onpu, all)

"I wish babies always liked the same thing as their parents…" Onpu complained.

"What's the point?" Hazuki said, "Then there would be a section of food never being eaten…and the family would never eat the food…"

"That is why we must suffer…" Aiko stated.

Onpu nodded.

"WELL, I'M HAVING TRIPLETS! AND THEY ALL WANT DIFFERENT THINGS!" Momoko yelled.

"The other day, one of them wanted vegemite!"

"What the HECK is that?" Aiko asked.

"Some poisoning Australian bread spread… THEY'RE TRYING TO POISION ME!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Vegemite… in case you don't know, is a famous Aussie spread we put on bread, toast, English muffins, etc… it's not poisoned…)

Doremi ran out of the room yelling, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS ANYMORE!"

Meanwhile, in the Wizard World…

Yabu was called in to see the king…

"Kon'nichiwa" he said.

"You are aware you are having triplets, are you not?"

"H-hai"

"I said are you not?"

"I'm aware…"

"Well…when your three girls are born…" He pulled out three different coloured pendants, "You must give them these…"

"Wait, girls?" Yabu asked.

"Yes… you will know which pendant belongs to which"

"Why are they different colours?"

"One's Fire, one's Water, the other's Earth…"

Yabu nodded.

"You must take care of these"

"Hai!" Yabu said, taking them.

Ojamajo Manor

"Is it just me, or are the days getting longer and longer?" Onpu asked.

Silence...

Cricket Cricket...

"Seriously, what is with that cricket?" Hazuki asked.

"I'll go catch it."

"Thanks Momo-chan."

"No probs."

"Oh, I've got all my fingers."

Onpu perked up. "Hm?"

"The knife goes chop, chop, chop."

"If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off."

Onpu sweat dropped. "The knife song again?"

"And, if I hit my fingers."

"The blood will soon come out."

"But all the same I play this game 'cause that's what it's all about!"

Onpu looked into the kitchen to see Aiko doing the knife song.

"Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop chop."

Onpu stared. Aiko's hand was a blur, just like last time, only faster if possible.

"I'm picking up the speed."

"And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

Aiko threw the knife behind her for the ending note, and Momoko, who just come out of the door that the knife was aimed at' shrieked and clamped her hands in front of her.

"Nice catch."

Momoko opened her eyes to see the knife inches from her face, she had caught it when she clamped her hands in front of herself.

"Nice reflexes." Aiko laughed.

Momoko smiled, "Yeah, I was gonna run away and join the circus…"

Onpu walked off.

Aiko teleported upstairs.

Both with -_- faces...

"W-where'd everybody go?"

Momoko opened the fridge, "Oooo, steak!"

"STOP!" Said, a sudden, familiar voice.

Momoko froze, she giggled, and smashed her face in a pie…

"Well hello!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Doremi screamed

(Charmed Ojamajo: Mrs Doubtfire moment ^_^)

Momoko laughed evilly.

Doremi got back up, "Okay, step AWAY! From the steak!"

Momoko pouted and disappeared upstairs.

Doremi looked in the fridge…

"Stupid pie… all over my steak!"

She slammed the door shut and disappeared.

Hazuki was still downstairs…

LIKE THE ONLY ONE…

(Charmed Ojamajo: How awkward…this is a random ending…)

**Charmed Ojamajo: Yes, always a random or an awkward ending ^_^ I just realised how short these chapters are getting…**

**PippElulu: NO -_-**


	15. Sneaky? Naughty? FLATY5!

**PippElulu: ME BEING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! And starting da chapter...**

**Charmed Ojamajo: :D Me might be a little crazy (I failed at writing this, the backspace was my friend during this A/N**

**PippElulu: Side note, Bree is at ma house so expect about 3 updates...**

Wizard World

Leon groaned." I felt a weird tug in my stomach just then."

Tooru shook his head. "We're going to see the Ojamajos tomorrow, chill out dude."

Akatsuki frowned. "Why?"

Tooru and Fujio looked at him as if he was nuts. "Whatta ya mean, 'Why?"

Akatsuki looked down. "We're just going to be taking away from them again. We'll make them feel more pain if they find out that we're leaving for good after our babies are born."

Yabu raised his eyebrow. "B-B-But, HAZUKI-CHAN WAS GOING TO GET ME A BRAIN!"

Leon smacked his on the back of the head. "You're not the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz, damn it." He suddenly realized something. "Isn't the older sibling supposed to be telling the younger sibling off for an idiotic performance?'

Yabu got a :3 face.

"Yeah, but Momo-Mai and Ai-chan are gonna be sisters in the future, Momo-Mai's six months older than Ai-chan, yet you don't see them keeping that law do you?"

"He raises a good point."

(PippElulu: A, no DUH!)

"I feel sorry for Momoko-san." Fujio suddenly spoke for the first time.

"Why?" Akatsuki asked.

"Because she's never gonna catch that cricket."

Silence.

Cricket Cricket.

Face palm

"Thank you cricket."

"But seriously, what is with that cricket?"

"Saaaaa (I wonder)"

(PippElulu: Silence, insect, face palm, Yabu, Tooru, Leon)

Ojamajo Manor

Momoko walked downstairs.

"Hey, Ai-chan"

Aiko looked around, "What? Oh, hey, what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing!? You're knitting!"

Aiko looked down at her hands, and realised somehow she was knitting, "Well, uh, wear that as a scarf!" She threw it at her.

Momoko squealed and ran off.

Onpu walked in, "Ai-chan, have you seen the toilet scrubby thingy?"

Aiko shook her head.

"Oh, well, if you DO, tell me, the bathroom's a MESS from the nausea this morning, so it's my turn to give it a clean..."

"Hai..."

Onpu walked off.

"Well, now that it's quiet..." Aiko muttered to herself.

"HAZUKI-CHAN! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING EITHER!"

Aiko groaned and got up, "Gee, trying to relax for de baby, and it's just all noisy"

She disappeared to the old FLATY5 Household.

The FLATY 5 Household

Aiko looked around.

She walked around for a bit before walking into Leon's room.

Her eyelids lowered. "Leon-kun..."

She sat on the bed and ran her hands over the covers.

It was quiet here. Not like the manor. It was relaxing and she was starting to get tired.

Aiko lay down on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep overtook her.

Onpu had also escaped from the noise and fallen asleep in Tooru's bed.

The Wizard World

The King was sleeping soundly.

The FLATY 5 was standing around his bed.

Yabu poked the King's cheek. When the King didn't wake up, the young, eighteen year old wizards grinned at each other and disappeared.

The FLATY 5 Household

The FLATY 5 appeared in the living room and stretched. Leon's nostrils twitched, as did Tooru's.

Akatsuki suddenly frowned. "Aiko-chan and Onpu-chan have been here."

Leon and Tooru sweat dropped. 'He realized before us.'

(PippElulu: Ahem, Prince of the Wizard World here...)

Fujio gave the two a look while Yabu went to the kitchen and came back with really past its due date ice cream.

Leon looked at Yabu. "Yabu, you might want to check the due date-"

Too late.

Yabu's face went green and he rushed to the bathroom. Tooru rolled his eyes and went upstairs to his room.

Tooru's Room

Tooru walked in to find Onpu, fast asleep.

He smiled at her, "Onpu..."

Tooru walked over to 'his side' of the bed.

(Charmed Ojamajo: I mean HEY, the WHOLE bed is his!)

He sat down and stroked Onpu's hair.

Onpu's eyes opened, and she smiled.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"We are bad... we sneaked in..." Tooru replied mysteriously

"Oh...okay..."

"Sorry to wake you..." Tooru whispered

Onpu shook her head, "That's okay, I was just looking for 'quietness...' I want to rest for the baby..."

"That's a good idea" Tooru said, getting into the bed and putting his arm around her.

Leon's Room

Leon was about to barge into the room when he stopped.

"_Wait... Ai-chan is in there... I don't want her pissed off, so I shall enter quietly!" _Leon's strange mind thought to himself.

He slowly opened the door and found her asleep.

He smiled, and walked over to the bed.

He lay down on his side, and put his arm around Aiko side.

Aiko grabbed his hand, and held it over her stomach, holding onto it herself.

Leon was, to say the least, surprised at this action but then his 'strange mind' registered that Aiko accepted only him, she, even when unconscious, could sense it was him.

He tightened his grip and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, smiling.

She looked so peaceful and sweet when asleep, unalike her playful, funny, rough nature when awake.

"I guess that's why her witch jewel is a diamond." Leon laughed.

"She's rough around the edges but really friendly, wise and sweet on the inside."

"I surprised you managed to establish that."

Leon looked back down at his mate in surprise as she smiled up gently at him, half-lidded eyes, obviously still tired.

Leon got off the bed and knelt down next to her side. He stroked her hair a bit and gently whispered in her ear, "Go back to sleep."

Aiko nodded and dozed back off.

Leon went back to his side and lay down on his back.

"Man, I'm lucky, I get to live another day."

(PippElulu: Yeah, I was relieved too)

Ojamajo Manor

Momoko nearly cried at the homogenous racket that Doremi and Hazuki were making, Her babies were making her emotional.

She lay down on her side in her room and calmed her breathing. She wanted to start sobbing, but she held it in. Stupid Doremi and Hazuki.

Yabu appeared in Momoko's room and his jaw dropped to the ground (literally).

Momoko was... was... ASLEEP!

Yabu shook his head and walked silently over to Momoko, a gentle expression on his face.

He saw the tears that were only JUST starting to drip down her face.

Yabu made a small smile and wiped them away.

He pulled out the box in his pocket.

"_One is for fire, one is for water, one is for earth" _The king's voice repeated itself in his head.

He placed he box with the pendants in it on the bedside table.

Yabu sighed, "Oh, Momo-chan, you look so sweet!"

Yabu got into the bed and held himself up by his elbow.

He then noticed Momoko's hair was down.

"W-wow..."

He stroked it as he peacefully fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Doremi sat down on the couch, a sad-ish expression on her face.

"Gomenasai... Hazuki-chan" Doremi said.

"Don't be sorry, it's just the babies...she's probably already taking after you!"

"WHAT IS **THAT **MEANT TO MEAN!?"

"Erm...umm... nothing, I wasn't, umm, being mean or umm, anything... umm, never mind" Hazuki said awkwardly.

Doremi smiled, "That's more like it!"

Akatsuki and Fujio suddenly appeared.

"Fujio-kun!"

"Akatsuki-kun!"

"You're a day early!"

"We snuck out..."

"The king was asleep... Yabu's test worked..."

"Surprisingly..."

"DUN DUN DUNNNN"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Hazuki, Doremi, Hazuki, Akatsuki, Fujio, Akatsuki, Doremi, Everyone)

Momoko's Room

Momoko yawned and opened her eyes, seeing Yabu beside her made her shriek and fall off the bed.

"CHIPS 'N' GRAVY!"

Momoko looked confused for a second. "Chips 'n' gravy? What the hell girls, What the hell. That's right, this is your fault!"

Inside her stomach, the triplets snorted.

"Well, if you and daddy had used something called a condom we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?"

"Yes, but if they HAD used a condom, we wouldn't exist."

"Yeah, that would be a bit of a downfall."

"But we wouldn't be around to know if it was a downfall."

"Hmmmm."

(PippElulu: Middle one, left one, right one, middle one, all)

Momoko hadn't heard the conversation, she'd just felt a few strange pulses on her stomach. She shrugged and lay back down next to Yabu.

Silence

Cricket cricket

Snuggled closer

Silence

And closer

Silence.

"OH WHATEVER!" Momoko cries and puts Yabu's arms around her.

Back With Tooru and Onpu

Tooru woke up.

"O-Onpu-chan?"

"BLERGH!"

Tooru got a shock, he got up and went to the bathroom door, "Onpu-chan, are you in there?"

"MMMM"

"Well, why?"

"ASK THE FREAKING BABY!"

Tooru sighed, "I may be the father, but I don't want to witness this nausea and vomiting..."

He was about to walk off when Onpu opened the door.

"I'm okay now, but you'll probably need an air freshener in there..."

Tooru gagged

Onpu smiled, and patted the bed.

"Come on, Tooru-kun, I'm okay now, I'm not contagious, it's just a part of pregnancy..."

Tooru made a smirk and got in the bed next to Onpu.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, this is my first time writing this stuff... so this will fail...)

Tooru wrapped his arm around Onpu's side and pulled her in towards him.

Onpu giggled, and unbuttoned his shirt, and kissed his bare chest.

Tooru nipped at her neck, then pulled her in even closer as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Onpu stopped, got up, and ran to the bathroom.

"Okay, Onpu-chan, you're the first woman I've done that with, and also the first woman who ran away from me and stuck their head in a toilet..."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YELL AT THE BABY!"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, I liked this chapter! I guess I didn't really fail, huh?**

**PippElulu: ... Not my fault... I swear... CHAPPIE 15 DONE AND CHAPPIE 16 SOON STARTED!**


	16. Do You Think He's Mad? I Do!

**Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, I must start dis chappie, I was doing 16 at Wuwu's house, but apparently it was deleted, (But that's okay, I accidentally deleted a chappie once too) BUT LET'S BEGIN!**

**PippElulu: We deleted a chapter before, it's okay ^_^**

With Momoko and Yabu

Momoko ran down the stairs.

"OOOOO, PINEAPPLES, WATERMELON, MUSTARD AND CHOCOLATE!" Momoko screamed.

All the screaming woke Yabu up.

Yabu speed-walked down the stairs.

"MOMO-CHAN! YOU FORGOT TO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! STOP RUNNING THROUGH THE HOUSE NAKED!"

Inside of Momoko, the babies heard their father.

"That's disgusting" Said the first.

"Yeah, well, how do you think we got in this cramped place?" Said the second

"Okay, too much information Nini…" Said the third.

"Good point Sansan" Said the first again.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Hey, the triplets call each other Ichich, Niinii, and Sansan, for the first baby, second baby, and the third baby…)

Yabu walked into the kitchen.

"Momo-mai… what are you making?"

"I'm cooking chocolate, and pineapple… OMG I'M MAKING PINEAPPLE CHOCOLATE!" Momoko replied

Yabu face palmed.

Yabu put the clothes he grabbed on the chair next to him, still holding a blanket.

He crept up to Momoko, and wrapped the blanket around her

"Come on, Momo-chan… come with me…"

"Where?" Momoko asked.

"To explore"

"Explore what?"

"You'll see" Yabu replied, dragging her upstairs.

Momoko started squealing.

With Hazuki and Fujio

Hazuki woke up to a warm, safe feeling.

She smiled and realised she was resting her head on Fujio's chest.

"Fujio-kun" She mumbled to herself.

She felt a small twitch in her stomach.

Suddenly.

"_Hazuki-chan… Gomen-nasai…"_

"_Fujio-kun…" Hazuki said, crying, "Why must you leave me and the baby alone?"_

"_Hazuki, you know this isn't fair! I want to stay with you Damnit!"_

_Hazuki walked up to Fujio and gave him their baby._

_Fujio took her._

"_Mai is all I have of you…" Hazuki said through tears._

_Fujio looked down and gave her back._

_Fujio started to walk away, "Hazuki, I love you"_

_He disappeared into a bright light._

_Hazuki fell to the floor crying, her baby in her arms._

Hazuki snapped back to reality, "What the hell just happened?"

"Did… did I just see the future?" Hazuki asked herself, looking at Fujio, a little worried.

With Momoko and Yabu

"Ooooh, eeeee, ooh, ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang, oooh, eeee, ooh, ah ah, ting tang, walla walla bing bang."

Yabu sweat dropped. "Are you... Feeling alright Momo-Mai?"

"YESH!"

Yabu jumped back, a little scared because of the outburst.

He then got a (-_-) face and walked off to get his little brother's fiancée.

Momoko turned on "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer and started bouncing around the room.

Aiko walked in and went (o.O) faced. "At least it's not the Ninja Glare..." she muttered to herself, staring at the sugar-high, Momoko.

"OI! PEACH CHILD!" she shouted in English.

Momoko stopped with one foot on the bed like in a running position (Hana-chan's pose) and her jaw literally fell to the ground.

"YOU KNOW MY NAME IN ENGLISH, LOVE CHILD!" she screamed.

Aiko blinked. The only thing that she had understood was Love Child, which was what her name meant.

"You know my name in English, Aiko." Momoko said, semi-calmly in Japanese.

(PippElulu: (Eye twitch) Save. Me.)

Aiko raised her eyebrow and responded quite daintily. "No DUH Momo-chan. I HAVE known you for, oh, I dunno, SEVEN-

(PippElulu: Not. Gonna. Swear. It sounds like 'sucking')

"-YEARS!"

Momoko went blank, she put herself into a thinking pose. Aiko stood there for five minutes looking at her. Ten minutes later, realisation fell over Momoko's face. She opened her mouth and,

"OH YEAH!"

Aiko anime fell.

"Why must all my friends be total nut's." Aiko wondered groggily, getting up to Momoko breakdancing.

"I... Shouldn't have gotten up."

The FLATY5 Residence

Majority of the FLATY5 were at their house.

Leon, Tooru, Akatsuki and Yabu.

Fujio? I dunno where he is.

All the Ojamajo's were at the manor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Leon screamed at Tooru.

Tooru sweat dropped.

"I said Onpu-chan has a doctor's appointment tomorrow, no big deal man…"

Leon's face was blank.

"WHY HAS DE WOVE-CHILD NEVER ASKED ME TO GO WITH HER!?" Leon screamed, saying Love-child in English of course.

"Love child?" Akatsuki asked in Japanese.

(Charmed Ojamajo: So he basically said "Aiko?")

Leon nodded.

"Maybe she hasn't had one yet?" Yabu asked

Akatsuki nodded.

Leon disappeared.

"I know what he's doing" Tooru said

"It's obvious" Akatsuki said

"I don't get it…" Yabu said

Ojamajo Manor

Unknown to Leon, Fujio had just disappeared.

Leon walked through the manor, "FUJIO-KUN!"

Aiko calmly walked downstairs.

"Leon-kun, he's gone"

"Oh" Leon said

"So… Lion… what do you want?" Aiko asked

"D-did you just say my name in English?" Leon asked

"Yeah" Aiko replied, "Wait, it's Lion, isn't it, or was that Leo?"

Aiko was interrupted by Leon who grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Aiko blinked a few times.

"You talk too much." Leon muttered after pulling away.

Aiko stared at him before she opened her mouth and said:

"Hypocrite."

Leon anime fell. That was her supreme name for him: Hypocrite.

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

Leon looked up groggily to see Momoko breakdancing down the stairs Pokemon Parody – Ahs and Pikachu Style.

Aiko's eye twitched. She looked a little scared. Just a little.

Leon stared at the other mentally ill blonde in the room and got pouty lips. "Sometimes I wonder if she's actually my sister." He muttered.

"I seriously wouldn't be surprised if that were the case."

(PippElulu: Duck)

"-you, Ai-chan."

"No thanks."

(PippElulu: Leon says something that rhymes with Snitch)

"Now, now, enough swearing, Leon-kun, this fic is rated- T."

Leon sighed and looked up to the stairs where Momoko now randomly had a hat on while breakdancing down the stairs Pokemon Parody – Ash and Pikachu Style.

Leon opened his mouth. "We should get Yabu."

"Yeah, we should."

Both of them disappeared.

Ojamajo Manor (Doremi's Bedroom)

Doremi was calmly sitting down brushing her hair.

"I need a new hairstyle" she muttered.

Suddenly, Akatsuki burst into the room.

"Doremi-chan, HIDE ME!"

"Akatsuki-kun? W-what are you doing here?"

"The king is coming! He found out we left! IF HE FINDS US WE WILL NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

Doremi gasped.

"Are you serious?" Doremi asked.

Akatsuki gave her a "You really think I'd joke about this?" kind of stare.

Doremi sighed, and started thinking.

Suddenly, "MAYBE A HEX!"

"Shush!"

"Maybe a hex" she whispered.

"Nani? What the HECK is a hex?"

"I'll cast a spell on the king!"

Akatsuki shook his head.

"We need to think of something else"

"And fast"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Akatsuki, Doremi, just incase you were confused!)

Momoko's Room

The King burst into the room, covered in a powerful aura.

"BOYS!" he shouted, obviously incredibly angry.

Yabu was sitting there waiting for Momoko and he immediately widened his eyes in slight fear.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared downstairs.

Onpu (when did she get here?) stared at him.

"What's wrong, Yabu-kun?" she asked, worriedly. I mean, seriously, Yabu looks fearful and serious for Pete's sake!

Yabu panted and saw Momoko STILL breakdancing down the stairs Pokemon Parody – Ash and Pikachu Style

(PippElulu: *sweatdrop* how slow is she going?)

"The King's here. He found out we left, Onpu-chan! Get out of here! If he gets angry enough, he could hurt you and the girls!"

Onpu nodded. "Right."

Aiko appeared in the room and Onpu quickly explained the situation.

"What about Momo-chan!" Onpu gasped.

Yabu took a deep breath. "I'll go and see if I can reason with her."

"Say that last part again."

"I'll go reason with her."

Silence...

Cricket, cricket...

"I'll... distract her with something shiny."

"Better. You do that."

(PippElulu: Aiko, Yabu, silence, cricket, Yabu, Aiko)

Upstairs

Doremi and Akatsuki were pretty scared, Akatsuki was hiding under the bed, Doremi was trying to act casual.

The king burst in.

Doremi screamed.

"Your majesty, hehe, what are you doing here?"

"I don't want games, just the prince!"

"The prince, wait? Are you talking about Akatsuki-kun? Isn't he in the wizard world with you?"

The king stared at Doremi.

Akatsuki's twicks twitched, trying to cast some magic to get the king away.

"AkaTSUKI!"

Akatsuki knew he didn't have a choice, and he knew he WOULD see Doremi again – their baby will rule the wizard world one day anyway.

Akatsuki disappeared and re-appeared next to the king.

"Akatsuki-kun" Doremi said, tearing up.

"Gomen, Doremi-chan" Akatsuki said.

"I'll get the others…" Akatsuki said quietly.

The king and Akatsuki headed downstairs.

Doremi started to cry.

"AI-CHAN! HAZUKI-CHAN! ONPU-CHAN! MOMO-CHAN!" Doremi yelled, trying to warn them before it was too late.

Downstairs

Momoko and Onpu stared as Akatsuki quietly spoke to Yabu and Tooru who looked quite downcast. The King was standing behind them, undeniably getting ready to take his adopted 'sons' back to the Wizard World.

Tooru and Yabu suddenly looked completely crestfallen after something Akatsuki said. They looked back at Momoko and Onpu. They waved slowly and sadly and disappeared.

Onpu just stood there, wide eyed. Momoko burst into anime river tears.

Even though it seemed like Momoko didn't understand the situation and was just being plain silly, she actually knew better than all of her friends that the FLATY 5 would be back, she was being silly because she knew she would see them again. The other reason was because she was trying to get herself to stay cheerful because she knew that she wouldn't be seeing the FLATY 5 for a very long time.

It was very likely that they wouldn't see them for a couple of months.

Stupid King.

(PippElulu: YEAH MOMO! TELL HIM OFF!)

Aiko stared. She knew what was going to happen, but she didn't even try to stop it. Leon was going to be taken back, there was nothing she could do about it, her common sense told her that, so she may as well just give up, before she even tries.

The FLATY 5 Residence.

Leon, Fujio and Hazuki sat there... Bored

Suddenly, the King, Akatsuki, Tooru and Yabu appeared.

Hazuki was wide eyed, "Fujio-kun" she said, squeezing his arm.

Leon stood up, "Your majesty, do- do we have to go?"

"Hai, you left, you must come back"

Leon looked down.

"Come on Fujio-kun, we will hopefully come back one day" Leon said, knowing that there was no use in arguing.

Fujio got up, well, at least, tried to.

"FUJIO-KUN!" Hazuki yelled, crying.

Fujio let go of Hazuki's grasp and stood next to the King and the others.

Hazuki had tears pouring down her face.

They all disappeared.

"WHY?!" Hazuki yelled.

She wiped her tears and disappeared to the Ojamajo Manor

**Charmed Ojamajo: Sudden ending, gee, FLATY5, you should've just waited till you had permission to go, BAD FLATY5! BAD BAD BAD!  
PippElulu: Hehe, we made them bad, they'll be back soon! ^_^**


	17. Flashback And 'Futureback'

**PippElulu: Chapter 17... BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: AND OBVIOUSLY, ME TOO... I DUNNO WHY I HAE CAPS LOCK ON, ANDI 'M NOT FIXING MY MISTAKES! FIVE FIERY FRIENDS SHOULD KNOW THAT!**

Ojamajo Manor

"I... am... so... BORED!"

"No duh!"

"EVERYONE IS!"

"Calm down, Hazuki-chan..."

"I WILL NOT ONPU-CHAN!"

"Why not?"

"I dunno..."

"Being preggo is a drag!"

"IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

"CALM DOWN HAZUKI-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"A-Aye..."

(PippElulu: Momoko, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu, Hazuki, Doremi, Hazuki, Momoko, Hazuki, All, Aiko, all)

Oyajide had escorted the Ojamajos home and was now sweat dropping, a bit worried about his female friends... Who seemed to be stuck as three year olds in the brain... Maybe five...

(PippElulu: Me and Bree were saying that we were forever three years old in the brain XD)

Momoko glomped Oyajide with teary eyes. "H-HELP OYAJIDE!"

"GET OFF OF THE PERVY OLD MAN!"

Glass broke after those words and Oyajide decided that if he wanted to come out as a living creature, it would be best he left now.

Aiko decided to break the silence,

"Anyone want coffee?"

"We're pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, YEAH! Gee, I forgot..." Aiko said sarcastically...

Aiko looked around, "You know, you guys don't really look pregnant..."

"Except for my boobies!" Onpu exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! GEE!"

"Well, I'm umm...going to, um, maybe I'll, erm... THERE IS NOTHING TO DO!"

"WE SHALL DIE OF LONELYNESS, PREGNANCY AND OF COURSE, BOREDOM!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Aiko, Momoko)

"Momo-chan, you're being over dramatic..." Hazuki said.

"When isn't she?" Doremi said, getting up and putting her glass of water on the coffee table.

"Speaking of which... why is it even called a coffee table?"

"Here we go..." Aiko said, sitting down.

"Because I mean, what, I mean, how do they make these tables, are they made from scratch from coffee? Had coffee porn over the top of them? Given coffee smelling perfume? It's just so confusing, they give it a name that has nothing to do with the product, and since I have a donut of a lawyer and I need some money, I'M SUEING THE COMPANY THAT MADE THAT NAME!"

Aiko had a :3 face, thinking, ":D Her 'lawyer' IS a donut!"

"M-Momo-chan, you put coffee and other things on this table..." Hazuki said.

"I knew that!" Momoko lied, "I was testing your brains!"

"Yep, sure."

"We totally believe that."

"Mhmmm."

"Quit with the head rolls."

"Sorry."

"SHUT UP!"

"Aye..."

(PippElulu: Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu, Hazuki, Onpu, Aiko, all)

Momoko rested her chin in her hands and rolled her eyes. "SHUN THE NON-BELIEVERS!"

"SHUUUUUUUN!"

"SHUUUUUUUN!"

(PippElulu: Yabu, Momoko... Where did Yabu come from?)

Momoko twitched. "Yabu, where did you come from?"

"Grass."

"The man speaks the truth." Aiko muttered.

"As strange as it sounds, it's true." Onpu laughed.

"What do you think I came from? Rainbows and lollipops?"

"No, but that would've been a lovely image."

"Grass is a good image."

"Good yes... But is it lovely?"

"You're confusing me."

"Sometimes I confuse myself."

(PippElulu: Yabu, Momoko, Yabu, Momoko, Yabu, Momoko)

Everyone stared at Momoko.

"Momo-chan..." Aiko started. "What are you doing?"

"I think." Momoko mumbled. "That I was just talking to future you, future Onpu-chan and future Yaya-kun telepathically..."

Everyone stared and then looked down.

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Momoko.

"And by the way, What the HECK are you doing here?" Onpu asked Yabu, "I thought you were sent to the Wizard World?"

"That was 5 weeks ago…" Aiko muttered.

"Yeah" Yabu said, "I think they're all waiting for you at my place"

Everyone smiled and disappeared, including Momoko.

Yabu grabbed her just before she disappeared and said,

"Momo-chan… I'm already here…"

Momoko giggled slightly.

FLATY5 Household

Aiko appeared and fell over.

"WAAAH!'

Leon chuckled, "Gomen, Ai-chan, I just… I fell on you when you appeared…"

Akatsuki fell to the floor laughing.

Doremi giggled.

Hazuki ran up to Fujio and hugged him

Onpu and Tooru just stared at each other

"I kept on post-poning my appointment…" Onpu randomly said

Tooru walked over to Onpu and hugged her, "Arigatou"

Leon and Aiko disappeared somewhere.

Fujio and Hazuki decided to go upstairs to Fujio's room

And Doremi and Akatsuki just wandered off into the kitchen.

"It's a 3"

"It's 1:30 now…"

"Uh-huh"

"Mmm…"

"Tooru-kun, you know I'm 5 months already…"

Tooru's then had a 0.0 face.

"I think I've missed too much…"

Onpu shook her head.

Meanwhile

(PippElulu: This part is for AdorableWizard :P)

Hazuki was sitting on Fujio's bed looking downcast, her honey-coloured eyes lowered to the carpet. Fujio was a little frightened by her behaviour and he walked over to her from his place at the door. He put his hand on her cheek and she moved her gaze to his red, melting puppy-dog eyes that were... surprisingly natural...

He looked at her worriedly. "Hazuki-chan, you've been acting so strangely ever since the last time I saw you."

Hazuki lowered her gaze again but Fujio, quite demandingly, took her chin and forced her to look at him, and frown now gracing his features. "What's... wrong..." he asked slowly and maliciously, scaring Hazuki a bit.

She knew she couldn't look down so she just opened her mouth and whispered something quietly. Fujio hadn't heard her so his frown intensified, trying to understand. "Sorry?'

Hazuki spoke again quietly and Fujio made out a few words. "...future...Mai...leave...left...alone...why..."

Fujio stared at her and decided to give up. He just sat next to her in silence.

(PippElulu: Best. Scene. Eva!)

Back Downstairs

"LALALALA ELMO SONG!"

As you can guess. Momoko and Yabu are here

Yabu sighed, "Momo-chan…"

Momoko ran into the kitchen.

"WHERE'S THE ORANGE JUICE?!"

"Nani?" Yabu asked.

Momoko then walked out of the kitchen with a bowl full of oranges.

Momoko would cut open the orange, suck the juice out of it, then move onto the next one.

Yabu face palmed, "Momo-chan, you need to eat oranges, not suck the life outta them…"

Momoko turned to Yabu with a :3 face.

At Onpu's Appointment

"Your baby is perfectly healthy, would you like to know the gender?"

Onpu smiled, "YESH!" she yelled.

"It's a girl"

"No wonder I had such bad nausea…" Onpu muttered.

"Why does the baby look so weird though?" Tooru asked

"It's called an ultrasound"

Suddenly…

"OWWW OWW OWW!"

"What?" Tooru asked.

"Gel, hot, burning!"

Tooru gasped, "I think the babies' using magic"

"Yeah, well, that gel WAS cold…"

"Damn straight."

"Shut up... Wait, how the hell do you know that?"

"It's all over my hand."

"Pervert."

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR DAMN ABDOMEN!"

"Uh."

(PippElulu: Tooru, Onpu, Tooru, Onpu, doctor)

Onpu and Tooru turned their attention to the doctor who looked a bit scared.

"P-Please don't have lover's quarrels in my office." He stuttered.

Onpu sweat dropped and Tooru went full on laughing at the freaked out, probably mentally scarred for life, doctor.

Back at the FLATY 5 Residence

Leon and Aiko were sitting back to back on the sofa, repeatedly saying "so bored" over and over.

Aiko looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

Leon twirled a strand of Aiko's hair around his finger and absentmindedly pressed his lips to it, deep in thought.

Aiko sighed. "I wonder why our lives are so random." She muttered.

Leon shrugged absentmindedly to Aiko's rhetorical question and went back to thinking with a strand of the blunette beauty's hair pressed to his lips.

"Ugh." Aiko groaned.

"What?"

"I don't know"

"Baby! Behave for your mother!" Leon yelled at Aiko's stomach

Aiko stared at Leon.

"Me; scared, Baby; Terrified"

Leon blinked.

Aiko jumped up and into the bathroom,

"Ai-chan, you're 4 ½ months, shouldn't the nausea be over by now?"

"It is" Aiko replied,

"Then why did you run for it?"

"I really needed to pee"

Leon sweat dropped

With Akatsuki and Doremi

Doremi was in the bathroom.

Akatsuki was sitting on the bed, waiting for her to come out.

Tooru came into the room, "It's a healthy girl!"

"ONPU-CHAN HAD THE BABY!?" Akatsuki screamed.

Doremi ran out of the bathroom and everyone appeared in the room,

"No idiots, we found out at her appointment…" Tooru said

Everyone laughed in embarrassment, and continued with what they were doing.

**Charmed Ojamajo: I finished this chapter, and will start de next.**

**PippElulu: Yesh ^_^**


	18. YOU HAS NO COFFEE!

**Charmed Ojamajo: HEY PEEPS! Oh, and my Avatar is now Yabu, if ya wanna know what he looks like, PippElulu should be putting it as the avatar soon…**

**PippElulu: Yes, it's the avatar now ^_^**

With Leon and Aiko

Aiko calmly walked downstairs with a cup of coffee.

"Mmm"

Suddenly, "AI-CHAN!"

"WWAAHHH!"

Aiko twitched on the floor, as Leon snatched the coffee off of her, "This is for the sake of our baby"

"And falling on me is for the sake of my death"

"Huh?" Leon asked, turning around, "Oh, sorry"

"Hmm" Aiko said, in a Nanny McPhee kinda way.

"What did I do?" Leon asked, shrugging.

With Hazuki and Fujio

Fujio hoisted himself onto one elbow, and looked at Hazuki who was peacefully asleep.

"Something's wrong with her…"

Fujio stroked Hazuki's hair and smiled, "But she's still perfect"

Fujio got up and headed downstairs.

"Fujio-kun" he heard Hazuki whisper

Fujio turned around, Hazuki was looking at him,

"Fujio-kun"

Fujio smiled sweetly, "Yeah, honey"

Hazuki looked down.

Fujio sighed, "I don't wanna go through this again…" he muttered.

Hazuki smiled apologetically and Fujio just shook his head. "You don't have to tell me, just say something when you're ready."

Hazuki nodded. "Kay, thanks Fuji-kun."

"No problem Hazu-pi."

With Onpu and Tooru

"...I want... green peppers..."

"Onpu-chan, you throw up every time you eat green peppers."

"Well, hasn't THAT been new for the past five months..."

"... Good point... you still hate the way they taste though."

"Too bad for my tastebuds... I want peppers."

"No, Onpu-chan."

"I WANT THEM!"

SMASH

(PippElulu: Wow... Onpu actually threw a vase at Tooru's head for net letting her eat her most hated food...)

BANG

CLASH

"CALM DOWN ONPU-CHAN!"

(PippElulu: Onpu-chan's lack of anger management, Onpu-chan's lack of anger management, Tooru)

"Ow…"

"What?"

"Ow"

"What?"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Onpu, Tooru, Onpu, Tooru)

"You know, I should be saying ow, you did just throw a vase at my head!"

"Shut up! The baby's kicking me!" Onpu replied

"Let me feel!" Tooru exclaimed

"Well, honey, unless you were a kidney or a bladder, you wouldn't feel anything!"

Tooru frowned.

"And now I need to pee…"

Onpu walked, no, waddled off.

"I wish I was a kidney or a bladder" Tooru muttered, "Though, when she doesn't get what she wants, she probably will be kicking me…"

"I'm going to be a mean parent…"

"Compared to what Hazuki-chan will be like…"

"And Fujio-kun…"

"Their child will be spoilt"

"Though, the girls have taken care of Hana-chan, so they will be pretty good…"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Tooru, having a conversation with himself…)

(PippElulu: Must be a lovely conversation)

Onpu was now lying on the floor amongst all the pieces of vase glass..."

Tooru picked her up and brought her to her room. He left her room and sighed. About to take a step down the steps before he heard something.

"FLATY 5. To the Wizard World. NOW!"

"The King." All FLATY 5 thought simultaneously.

With The King

The FLATY 5 bowed in front of the king and the king told them to raise their heads.

"I have found something that I thought you should see." He murmured, and waved his hand.

A giant screen appeared behind him. The FLATY 5 stared.

On the screen were seven, five year old girls and two shadows that were glowing slightly.

One of them had dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes, one had light brown hair with dark orange streaks and honey coloured eyes, one had green hair and sky and sapphire blue eyes, one had long indigo hair and amethyst eyes.

If that wasn't creepy enough, they were all singing.

"Pure has now become impure."

"Impure has now become pure."

"Good has now become bad."

"Bad has become good."

"To live is to die."

"To die is to live."

The FLATY 5 stared. "But." They all started.

"Leave."

They disappeared, and had no idea what was going on.

"Were they our kids?" Leon asked

"I have NOOO COMMENT!" Yabu replied.

Everyone stared at Yabu.

"What? How THE HELL can me and Momo-mai tell them apart?"

"You grow up with their differences…" Tooru said

"Oh…"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Really, really?)

"Wait" Akatsuki said.

"Nani?" The others replied

"Follow me" Akatsuki said, disappearing

"Odd" Fujio said

(Charmed Ojamajo: I have NO idea why I am writing this part, but me and PippElulu are always talking about this…)

Ojamajo Manor

Doremi had a strange feeling.

"Min'na!"

Everyone ran in, "Nani?"

"I have a feeling that we should all go to the old MAHO-Dou"

"Why?" Hazuki asked.

"I don't know, let's go anyway" Onpu said

They disappeared.

Old MAHO-Dou

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Momoko asked

"I don't know" Fujio replied

"_I like the one with purple hair"_

"_I like the one with glasses"_

"_I like the one that is kinda scary…"_

"_Then I'll go with Doremi-chan!"_

Everyone turned around, and saw The FLAT4 talking about Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"I-is that us?" Aiko asked

(Charmed Ojamajo: PippElulu doesn't know what to write, I am doing it for her)

Chairs suddenly appeared and they fell on them.

Everyone was confused.

"_Uh, hi, I'm, uh… Yabu"_

"_Do you have a last name?"_

"_Sokuryoku, Yabu Sokuryoku"_

"_Wait! That means you're Leon-kun's brother!"_

"_Yeah, I'm his older brother, what's your name?"_

"_Momoko" Momoko giggled, "Asuaka Momoko, but Momo is fine"_

Momoko blushed, and so did Yabu.

"_MAMA!" Called a young, turquoise haired girl._

"_Hai, Sa-chan" Onpu replied_

"_I think a boy at Pre-School was flirting with me"_

_Aiko, who was in the background, sweat dropped, "She's 5, and she knows what flirting is…"_

Everyone stared at Onpu and Tooru.

"_Okaa-chan" Asked a green haired girl_

"_Yes, Kishiko"_

"_Where do babies come from?"_

_Aiko froze, Momoko chimmed in, "Babies are made when a girl and boy love each other very much, and then they - mmpfh!"_

_Aiko covered her mouth and smiled, "I'll tell you in a few years"_

Aiko sighed

"_Okaa-san, why do I have to stay here with Otou-san? I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"_

"_Estu-chan, I will be back soon… Otou-san will stay with you"_

"_OKAA-SAN! I WANNA SEE MAI-CHAN!"_

_Doremi looked down, "Gomen'nasai"_

Akatsuki looked down so Doremi couldn't see her face, Doremi didn't get it, neither did anyone else, but Akatsuki knew what that meant.

_Hazuki was in the bathroom, washing her face, and brushing her teeth._

_Her daughter was standing beside her._

_Hazuki grabbed her glasses and put them on._

"_Mama, why don't I have glasses?"_

"_You don't need them, honey"_

_Her daughter frowned._

Hazuki giggled a little

Fujio looked at Hazuki and smiled.

(Charmed Ojamajo: This is after quite a few past events)

"But why are we watching this?" Tooru asked

"I know why" Aiko said, getting up, "Our relationships are starting to fall apart, now that the FLATY5 are always going to the Wizard World, we say we love each other, but I don't think we mean it, we need to get our relationships to how they were, let's go back to before we were pregnant, Leon-kun"

Leon looked Aiko in the eye, (Not that he wasn't listening, he was) and replied, "Hai, Ai-chan"

"I… I love you" Aiko sat on Leon's lap and hugged him, "We are going to be exactly the same with the baby"

Leon nodded, "I love you too"

"Doremi-chan" Akatsuki said

"Akatsuki-kun…"

"Doremi-chan, I feel like I'm never with you… I never am… Doremi-chan" Akatsuki walked up to Doremi and put his hands on her stomach, "I love you and our baby"

Doremi smiled, "I love you too"

They kissed

"Yaya-kun, I haven't known you as long as the others have known each other, but I still love you as much as the others do" Momoko said, "And I have proof of that!" Momoko patted her stomach, "Yabu-kun, I am carrying these babies for you, not for exercise… though… it probably has increased my stamina…. I am doing this for you. I love you" Momoko whispered the last part in English

Yabu smiled, he hugged Momoko then kissed her stomach, "I love you too"

"Tooru-kun"

Tooru looked Onpu in the eye, "Hai" he said, a little nervous

"When we were nine years old, I asked you if you were an idiot, well, now I know – from personal experience – that you are not. I love you, and I love our baby. Tooru-kun, as soon as this baby's born, I am going to marry you! I LOVE YOU!"

Onpu and Tooru hugged and smooched it out in front of everyone.

"OH, GET A ROOM!" Aiko yelled.

Onpu giggled nervously, "Gomen"

"Hazuki-chan" Fujio said, "There is something I have been dying to ask you all week, and you have no idea how nerve raking it is to try and find the right time to ask you this"

"Ask me what?" Hazuki asked

Fujio took a breath and knelt down, holding Hazuki's hand.

Doremi was squealing on the inside.

"Fujiwara Hazuki, will you make the choice to take my hand in marriage and… become my wife?"

Hazuki became teary eyed, "YES!"

Doremi and Momoko had anime river tears.

Aiko and Onpu smiled.

"Well, I guess we ARE an Ojamajo Family!"

Everyone looked at Tooru.

"What?" Tooru said.

**Charmed Ojamajo: Awww. Enough said.**

**PippElulu: So sweet, about time those two got together ^_^**


	19. In Our Words

**Charmed Ojamajo: PippElulu hasn't added for ages, this is basically MY story now… well… until PippElulu adds…**

**PippElulu: NOOO COMMENT!**

Ojamajo Manor

Momoko walked down the banister of the stairs, but fell over.

Aiko, meanwhile, was in the hallway that goes out to the living room, kitchen and the sun room, she was smashing watermelons.

"HYA!" Aiko yelled, as she smashed another.

Momoko got up, but something landed on her head.

Momoko looked up, "OMG I'M DE MEWON WORD! ALL HAIL DE MEWON WORD! ARIGATOU AI-CHAN!" Momoko started running around like a lunatic

Onpu walked into the room, "Ai-chan, what did you do?"

"He, he, hehehe, he, he!" Aiko said in a silly… ish way.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Ask PippElulu, she does it most…)

Momoko burst out the doors, pulling the doors of the hinges.

Onpu walked off.

Aiko clicked her fingers, causing the door the fix it self.

"ABRA CADABRA!"

Doremi walked down the stairs and saw the glowing doors; that turned to normal.

"You did all that with Abra Cadabra?"

"Na" Aiko said, turning around, "I just always wanted to say that…"

"Hmm"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Charmed line… stolen…)

"FUJIO-KUN! DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A PERSONAL BUBBLE YOU'RE BURSTING!" Aiko and Doremi heard from upstairs.

Doremi and Aiko looked at each other

"Hormones" They both said at the same time

Onpu plainly sat down and stared at the wall. She just sat there. Staring. Then she began to sing softly with a voice that didn't sound like hers at all. It was actually very young.

"Pure has now become impure."

"Impure has now become pure."

The FLATY 5 burst into the room at hearing the song that had been sung at the visit from the king and they stood there staring at Onpu.

"Good has now become bad."

"Bad has become good."

"To live is to die."

"To die is to live."

The FLATY 5 and the Ojamajos thought that was the end but continued staring in surprise at Onpu. Then, Onpu started singing again. The FLATY 5 hadn't heard this part so they immediately perked up.

"The Saint of Gods will enter here."

"Save us Saint Celestine."

Onpu stopped singing and opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked animatedly.

Everyone except her anime fell.

(PippElulu: Even Momo-chan. By the way. The Melon Lord was my idea :3)

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"

"MOMO-CHAN WANTS TO DANCE! EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!"

Everyone 'ran' out of the house and Momoko started dancing.

"Watch out before she breaks a sweat…" Doremi said

Everyone calmly walked into the Manor again and sighed.

Everyone headed upstairs after they knew the coast was clear, Hazuki and Fujio were the only ones left downstairs.

There was a knock on the door and Hazuki got up and answered it.

Hazuki screamed, "MAMA! PAPA! BAAYA!"

Hazuki anime fell.

"HAZUKI-SAMA!" Baaya yelled

"Hazuki-chan" Fujio said, getting up and walking into the hallway, "What's going on?" Fujio's eyes caught the very strange scene.

Hazuki is on the floor – fainted and her parents are trying to wake her up while Baaya waves her hand in her face, screaming "MISS HAZUKI!"

Aiko slid down the banister, "Fujio-ku-" Aiko stopped when she saw the strange sight, Fujio turned to Aiko and shrugged, Aiko then somehow slid back up the banister.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Well, did better than Momoko, who was trying to walk DOWN it!)

Hazuki finally woke up, "Mama, Papa, Baaya, what are you doing here?"

"We haven't seen you for AGES! What do you expect!" her father said

Hazuki sighed

"Hazuki" Her mother said, "Who is this boy?"

Hazuki turned around to see Fujio standing there, he smiled and waved innocently.

"He… he's…" Hazuki sighed and then mumbled loud enough for them to hear, "He's my fiancée…"

"OOOHHH, MISS HAZUKI'S GROWING UP!"

"Baaya, I'm 18… and that's not all…"

"Nani?" They all said

"Uh… well… um… how do I say this?" Hazuki said, "I'm 14 weeks pregnant…"

Her family squealed, "HAZUKI!"

Hazuki looked up.

Baaya passed out.

Riko stared and fainted.

Akira smiled at his only child,

"I'm happy for you, my daughter." He said softly.

"Thanks, Otou-chan." Hazuki replied.

"As for you!" Akira called to Fujio who was trying to tiptoe away.

Fujio froze and turned around animatedly.

Akira was standing behind him smiling.

"SHE FORCED IT ON ME I SWEAR!" Fujio screamed and ran away.

Akira stared.

"Hehehehe, don't worry Otou-chan, he's usually very calm and level-headed."

"He's not very calm and level-headed is he?'

'Nope."

"Thought so."

(PippElulu: LINE 15 FOR THE SAKE OF IT!)

Riko woke up and tackled her daughter in a hug while Baaya woke up and started randomly crying tears of happiness.

"MY DAUGHTER/LADY!" they both screamed in happiness.

Hazuki was wearing a poker face (-_-).

(PippElulu: Well... That was... interesting)

Momoko burst into the house, "CHEESECAKE!"

Everyone screamed.

Momoko burst back out of the house, "BERRIES!"

Hazuki's family blinked, "Hazuki, I worry about your social life…"

Hazuki shoved everyone out of the door.

Onpu calmly walked downstairs.

"Ai-chan? Momo-chan?" She said

Aiko dragged Momoko into the house, "I found her outside looking like she was about to hang herself…"

"I CAN'T STAND WANTING ALL THIS FOOD! ONE WANTS CHEESECAKE, ONE WANTS STRAWBERRIES, ONE WANTS RASBERRIES, ONE WANTS BLUEBERRIES!" Momoko screamed, waving her arms around like a lunatic

Aiko sighed, "Momo-chan, you're having Triplets, not Quadtriplets!"

"Huh?"

"You said 4 foods"

"I know, I wanted the cheesecake"

"Not a surprise" Onpu muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Onpu exclaimed and ran off.

"Momo-chan"

Momoko looked around.

"NINI!"

"Hey"

"Nini, why are you here?"

Nini turned into Momoko, Mimi flew in and did the same.

Momoko and Aiko blinked, "Huh?"

"We read your feelings" Mimi said

"You are feeling uneasy about becoming mothers" Nini added

"But, you did it before, that's why you need to talk with your adoptive daughter" Mimi finished

"Hana-chan?" Aiko and Momoko said

The fairies nodded

"Demo… why are you going to be us?" Aiko asked

"Something tells me the others won't want to know about this"

Aiko got up, "Yoshi! Momo-chan! Let's go and talk with Hana-chan!"

"Hai! Arigatou, Nini, Mimi!"

They disappeared.

In The Witch World – The Queen's Castle

"Hana-chan" Aiko said.

"MAMA!" Hana squealed and jumped up and tackled Aiko and Momoko into a hug.

"Hana-chan" Momoko said, "We came because we needed to talk to you"

Hana blinked, "Why?"

Aiko sighed, "Hana-chan, lately, Momo-chan and I have been feeling a little um…"

"Nervous, uneasy" Momoko said

"About becoming mothers. Mimi and Nini thought it would be a good idea for us to come and talk to you"

"Why?" Hana asked

Aiko anime fell.

"Hana-chan, we raised you from birth" Momoko said, "Well, I didn't, but Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan did, I when I became their friend, I became your Mama too!"

Hana nodded, "If you're worried, don't be, you guys are naturals, if it wasn't for your love for me, I would probably be dead"

"And then you saved us" Aiko quietly said.

(Charmed Ojamajo *cough*sharp49*cough*)

Hana nodded and smiled, "I don't know what you're worried about honestly!" she said cheerfully.

Aiko and Momoko smiled

Ojamajo Manor

Tooru knocked on Onpu's door, "Onpu-chan?"

"Hai" Tooru walked in, "Ne, Onpu-chan, do you want me to prove how much I love you?"

Onpu looked up, confused, "Okay, I'm having your child, and we are engaged, what else could you do?"

Tooru walked up to Onpu, he knelt down and whispered into her ear.

"Musical Note"

Onpu's eyes widened in surprise, "Tooru-kun… th-that's my name in…"

"English" Tooru said, getting back up.

Onpu smiled and clinged onto Tooru, hugging him around his waist

Tooru smiled and stroked her hair.

Onpu looked up at Tooru.

"Tooru-kun, Momo-chan has been teaching me some English"

"Really?" Tooru said

"I know that your name means transparent"

Tooru smiled.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Well… that was erm.. (Cough) random, but I wanna put in some English name translation! FOR MIN'NA!)

Onpu pulled Tooru down, "Tooru-kun, shouldn't we start talking about names for the baby? I'm 6 ½ months…"

Tooru's eyes widened, "Woah… where does the time go?"

Onpu shrugged.

"Tooru-kun, I like the name Cheri"

"Really?" Tooru replied.

"Un"

"Oh, well, I liked Saiteiru"

"Maybe it could be the first and second name"

Tooru smiled, "Good idea!"

"We don't have to decide right away, we'll call her Tooru-pole"

"Nani?" Tooru asked, confused by Onpu's strange names

"The baby started off as a tadpole type creature, so change "tad" to "Tooru" and it's "Tooru-pole"

Tooru smiled, "Kawaii"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Awww, that is soo cute, and Aiko, Momoko, what are you worried about? Wow... our layout has changes a lot from what it used to be! And if you have any good ideas for us, don't be afraid to PM.**

**PippElulu: Yes, it has, BUT WHO CARES. Brianna made those names**

**Charmed Ojamajo: I HATE THE SPELLING OF MY NAME! I WANT BRIANA OR BRIYANNA! Or Bree-Anna THAT IS MY NEW NAME BREE-ANNA! Two words ^_^**


	20. Trying To Heal The 2nd Craziest

**Charmed Ojamajo: OMG IT'S CHAPTER 20! WE STARTED IN MARCH AND WE ARE UP TO CHAPTER 20! That's pretty good since PippElulu doesn't want to write it as much as me often...**

**PippElulu: ^_^ Yeah well, I'm back in action! WOOHOO! I wonder if Kathy'll help...**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Well, according to our reviewers, this story ain't overrated anymore...**

**PippElulu: You just had to add that didn't you -_- Well, Kathy reluctantly said she would help. My evil, evil muse.**

Ojamajo Manor

"Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey..."

"WHAT!"

Doremi whimpered at her fiancée's friend, crying tears of... ice cream? What the heck?

"B-B-But, L-L-Leon-kun, I j-j-just wanted s-some h-h-help!" she hiccupped, licking away her tears of chocolate ice cream. Leon stared at her. "Are you drunk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Doremi launched herself at him, sounding a lot like an angry cat. She was hissing and scratching, punching and kicking, yowling and screeching and Leon was scared.

"AKATSUKI-KUN! YOUR FIANCEE IS KILLING ME! SHE'S TURNED INTO A CAT!"

"RAWR!"

"NOW SHE'S A LION!"

"ROOF!"

"NOW SHE'S A dog?"

"Turtle sound, turtle sound."

"..."

"Well what do turtles sound like?"

**Face palm**

Akatsuki walked into the room to see Leon up against a wall, shivering and staring at his now psychotic fiancée who was swimming in a humongous bowl of pudding. Wait, a humungous bowl of- God his fiancée is weird...

Tooru stepped into the room and stared at the three before promptly turning around and walking out.

Doremi looked at Akatsuki

"AKATSUKI-KUN! I must tell you something YOU MUST DIE!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Sad mode, happy mode, angry mode)

Akatsuki looked at his Fiancée and blinked.

"What?" Doremi asked, "Something wrong? LIKE THE LIFE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Akatsuki screamed and ran away due to the random mood swings Doremi was experiencing.

Aiko turned around to see Doremi crying her eyes out, then dying with laughter, then sitting at the table staring down Leon with a poker face.

"ONPU-CHAN!"

Onpu appeared, "Yep"

"Pink witch has just joined the hormonal club" Aiko said

"What? Uh-oh... don't tell me..." Onpu said nervously.

"Well, Akatsuki-kun's lucky" Hazuki said, who had just appeared out of nowhere, "The FLATY5 are leaving tonight"

Aiko, Tooru, Doremi, Onpu and Leon screamed

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"A SPERM AND AN EGG!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Forget I wrote that...)

Everyone sweat dropped and Hazuki smiled

Momoko 'ran' into the room.

"I'M SO FAT!"

"That's what happens when you're 34 weeks pregnant with triplets" Onpu replied, "YOU'RE OFFICIALLY BIGGER THAN ME!"

"You must be so proud, Momo-chan." Aiko said with a poker face.

Momoko nodded. "Hai! I am!"

Aiko stared at her before walking off, Leon followed her. "WHERE YA GOIN' AI-CHAN!" Onpu screamed after her. "To get Akatsuki-kun, hold her down until I get back."

Tooru, Onpu, Hazuki and Momoko slowly turned their heads to Doremi who was now impersonating Michael Jackson on the table. Tooru covered his eyes while Onpu flinched, Hazuki covered her eyes while Momoko stared. "Doremi-chan, why are you holding your 'place' and doing bad dancing?"

"Momo-chan, you IDIOT!" all sane people in the room screamed in their heads.

Doremi started crying. "You, you no like my dancing?" she sobbed, and then her eyes lit on fire. "TOO BAD! IF I WANT TO DANCE LIKE PERCY JACKSON BY SURE AS HELL I WILL!"

"Doremi-chan, it's Michael Jackson not Percy Jackson..."

"Oh, thanks On-chan!"

"On-chan?" Onpu stared at her like she was crazy, and currently, that wasn't exactly wrong...

"Beat it! Just beat it! OW!" Doremi squealed like Michael Jackson.

Hazuki took a deep breath. "Doremi-chan you're scaring everyone..." she said quietly. "Now come down from the table, quietly, and no one gets hurt..."

"Except for us..." Tooru muttered making Onpu elbow him in the gut. "Ooof."

"What was that Tooru-kun?" Doremi asked, having not heard him.

"We'd love to have you down here." Tooru wheezed out, glaring at his fiancée who just smiled at him through innocent eyes.

Doremi made a :3 face.

"I SHALL NOT!" she then jumped up and shot through the roof.

"What. Just. Happened?" Aiko asked

"She's probably tapping into her baby's powers" Hazuki said

"What?" Everyone asked

"The baby is half Wizard, they can obviously float..." Hazuki said, "She shouldn't be doing that"

"AKATSUKI-KUN! GO AND HAVE MMMMMMPPPPFFFFFH!" Momoko screamed, but Aiko didn't let her finish the sentence because she covered her mouth.

"Akatsuki-kun, you can fix it by umm" Aiko said

Onpu interrupted, "By doing the same this to make her like that"

"You mean" (Akatsuki)

"Mmmhmm" (Onpu)

"So that'll" (Akatsuki)

"Mmmhmm" (Onpu)

"And she won't be" (Akatsuki)

"Mmmhmm" (Onpu)

"Akatsuki-kun, I though you left" (Momoko)

"Yep" (Akatsuki)

"Then why are you here?" (Aiko)

"... uh... JAA NE!" (Akatsuki)

Aiko grabbed Akatsuki's wrist before he could go anywhere and started dragging him off. "Shidoosha Akatsuki-kun, you are the Prince of the Wizard World, not a cowardly fiancée who doesn't want to help his woman out of her situation."

"Well what if I wanna be that at the moment!?"

**Face palm**

"Akatsuki-kun."

"What?"

"You did it that night, what's stopping you from doing it now?"

"You all know about it."

"Great excuse."

"I know right."

"No, NOW GO!"

"BUT AI-CHAN!"

"GO GOD DAMMIT!"

Akatsuki immediately went from cowardly to his cold, prince-like demeanour. He walked quietly over to Doremi's table where she was sitting down, somehow staring at everyone at the same time... However that worked... He grabbed her wrist and hauled her off the table onto his back. Doremi started screaming and kicking but Akatsuki just kept his poker face, unfazed by Doremi's weird behaviour.

Akatsuki dragging Doremi up the stairs (and after -_-)

As Doremi kept beating up Akatsuki, he grabbed Doremi and put her so her body was around his shoulders, (her stomach was on his neck)

Doremi squealed, "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled

The Ojamajos and the FLTY4 stared and blinked.

Suddenly.

Their staring and blinking, and random looks at the couple so called AkaDore was interrupted by screams, and bumps and thuds coming from the... well... so called couple... AkaDore.

Hazuki rubbed her eyes to see her life-long friend lying on the floor with Akatsuki on top of her.

"Doremi-chan, daijobu?"

Doremi opened her eyes, "Akatsuki-kun, you're suffocating me, along with the baby"

Akatsuki rolled over and rubbed his head, showing that he obviously hit it in the past scene.

"W-What happened?" he asked

"I think we fell down the stairs"

Akatsuki gave Doremi a "No _" kinda look

(Charmed Ojamajo: *cough*rhymeswithbit*cough*)

Doremi made a retarded smile.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Yeah... Doremi DOES need to be a little less OOC, along with the other characters, OOC is Out Of Character if you didn't know...)

"I mean HOW did we fall down the stairs?" Akatsuki asked

There was silence...

"I AIN'T GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!"

"You're a full blooded Wizard, you're never getting older nor younger, Akatsuki-kun" Onpu said to correct Akatsuki and add to the ruined silence.

Akatsuki just stared at her before opening his mouth and answering her. "Onpu-chan, I know more about my race than you, at the age of 21 we stop looking like we're aging and our body growing slows down so we'll look about 50 when we're 600."

(Charmed Ojamajo: PippElulu, da faq did you know that?)

Onpu stared at him, just like he had so her. "What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself."

"Is it the same for a witch?"

"I believe so."

"But a witch isn't your race."

"Yet I know more about it than you for me knowing about magic 8 more years than all of your girls."

"DON'T BE MEAN!"

"Akatsuki-kun, please get to work on Doremi-chan."

"Right..."

(PippElulu: Okay, here goes... Akatsuki, Onpu, Akatsuki, Onpu, Akatsuki, Doremi, Aiko, Akatsuki)

Akatsuki held Doremi over his shoulder and headed up the stairs again, hoping this time to not fall down...

He and Doremi made it and promptly slammed the door.

There was silence...

Cricket, cricket...

In Doremi's Room

Akatsuki laid Doremi on the bed and took his shirt off, sighing he rolled his shoulder to straighten it out.

Doremi blinked, "Akatsuki-kun, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"What?" Akatsuki said, "Doremi-chan, AI-CHAN TOLD ME TO DO THIS! And you've had a major crush on me since we were nine!"

"Demo... AKATSUKI-KUN I'M PREGNANT!"

"So?" Akatsuki asked, a little confused, "Ai-chan and Leon-kun went at it more than once after Ai-chan got pregnant"

"Pervert"

"What? Leon-kun told me!"

Doremi made a smirk

"Oh, I see, you're trying to change the subject"

Doremi's smirk got even bigger, with a more cheeky side to it.

"Doremi-chan, don't you want to fix your hormones?" Akatsuki asked

"Akatsuki-kun, you may've heard this before, but, umm... sex isn't a solution or a bandaid, it's something two people do when they love each other, this isn't a fix it, I'm sure we can deal with it like civilized people" Doremi said to Akatsuki, as she pulled him down on the bed.

Akatsuki sighed, "Okay, Doremi-chan"

Doremi smiled, "Akatsuki-kun, I- HATE YOU!"

Yep, Doremi's mood swings changed, first moment, she was going to say 'I love you', next minute, she hated him.

Doremi clicked her fingers and a baseball bat appeared in her hands, she then started hitting Akatsuki with it.

Akatsuki screamed and ran out of the room

"Yeah... real civilized" Doremi said.

**PippElulu: And. That's. It. For. Today ^_^ GAH!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: NOOOO (Grabs PippElulu's leg) WE. MUST. MAKE. MORE!**

**PippElulu: (Sweatdrop) Bri's at my house so expect lot's more updates!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: That's more like it**

**Silence**

**Charmed Ojamajo: HEY! I SAID IT WAS BREE-ANNA!**


	21. I Think We're Losing Them

**Charmed Ojamajo: YAY PIPPELULU TOOK MY THREAT TO HEART AND WE ARE ADDING! Woo hoo. Oh... I think the FLATY5 already left, WAAAAAAAH! OMG I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING AWESEOME! Aweseome? I mean Awesome...**

**PippElulu: -_- Okay, you stole dat threat from me ^_^ You will die tomorrow ^_^**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Gee, don't seem so happy about it. I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! :'(**

Ojamajo Manor

It has been really quiet since the FLATY5 had left to go to the Wizard World for four weeks... but they promised they will be back ASAP!

The Ojamajos can trust them.

Doremi walked into the room with a tray of crackers for Hazuki.

"Hai, Hazuki-chan, here you go"

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan"

(Charmed Ojamajo: If you need a re-cap, Onpu 31wks, Aiko 29wks, Momoko 27wks, Doremi 25wks, Hazuki 22wks)

Someone knocked on the door and Doremi walked over to answer it.

Momoko's eye twitched as she knew what was about to happen.

"Momo-chan, quit it" Aiko told her

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Momoko yelled

Doremi opened the door, it was silent until she saw who it was, she then screamed.

"POPPU!"

"DOREMI YOU BAKA!"

Doremi quickly hid behind the door.

"Uh... uh.." she clicked her fingers, but Poppu fought off the magic.

Doremi poked her head out from the edge of the door

"Poppu, what are you doing here?" Doremi asked

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Poppu snorted.

Doremi gave her a look and Poppu understood. "Okay, you really don't know." She muttered. Doremi gave her another look. "Okay, okay!" Poppu squealed, kinda getting scared of how her sister was acting. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "I came looking for Itou-kun." She said demandingly.

"Itou..." (Doremi)

"Itou?" (Aiko)

"Itou!" (Onpu)

"Itou." (Hazuki)

"ITOUGLIER!" (Momoko...)

All of them stared at Momoko. "What?" the blonde asked innocently. "Itou reminded me of Itouglier."

"Momo-chan." Aiko started slowly, like she was talking to a kindergartener. "There's no such word as 'Itouglier."

"Says YOU!"

"Says life in general (-_-)."

"Tomorrow Itouglier will be dead and dying!"

"It's Itou, Momo-chan..."

"ITOU WILL BE DEAD AND DYING!"

"Momo... No..."

"Ai-chan, Momo-chan" Hazuki said, ruining Aiko and Momoko's little argument, she turned to Poppu, "W-Who's Itou-kun?"

Poppu "Hmpfed" and crossed her arms, "His name is Itou Kounna, and he... is my..."

"Fiancée?" Doremi asked, "If so, join the crew- WAIT, KOUNNA!?"

Everyone looked at Onpu.

Onpu held up her hands, "Okay, okay, so, MAYBE I knew who he was, no big deal!"

"Who is he?" Aiko asked her

"Tooru-kun's younger brother, 4 years between them" Onpu replied

"Ohhhhhh" Everyone except Poppu and Onpu said

Fafa flew in.

"HEY, FAFA! SUP!" Momoko called.

"Hmpf" she crossed her arms and looked away.

"PMS" Poppu said

"Fairies don't get periods (-_-)" (Doremi)

"Or do they?" (Momoko)

"Momo-chan, stop thinking all the time, you're really going to hurt yourself!" (Aiko)

"BUT IF I ADD THE ONE AND TAKE THE 7!" (Momoko)

"THIS ISN'T MATH!" (Onpu)

"Which stands for Metal Abuse To Humans" (Doremi)

"True dat" (Aiko)

"Ditto" (Onpu)

"MATH ISN'T CRUEL!" (Hazuki)

"IT'S INTERESTING!" (Momoko)

The Ojamajos blinked ay Hazuki and Momoko.

Poppu sweat dropped.

"Who's... Tooru?"

Onpu nodded at her, implying she'd heard. "Tooru-kun is Itou-kun's older brother by four years. He's my fiancé."

Poppu stared. "That means Doremi-nee will be your sister in the future!"

Onpu stared. "Woah, woah, woah, you mean you're actually engaged to him!? You're fourteen god dammit!"

"No, no, no!" Poppu laughed. "We're just going out as actual boyfriend and girlfriend. However..."

"However..." (Onpu)

"However..." (Poppu)

"However..." (Hazuki)

"However..." (Poppu)

"However..." (Doremi)

"Howe-"

"GOD DAMMIT JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY! (Aiko -_-)

"Okay!" Poppu yelped, more than slightly afraid. "Itou promised that he would marry me once we were old enough!"

"That means you are engaged, Poppu." (Onpu)

"Really?" (Poppu)

"Yeah." (Onpu)

"Oh..." (Poppu)

"You know." Onpu began. "Tooru-kun said that he hasn't seen Itou in so, long... He misses 'im."

"Tooru-nii misses me?"

Everyone stared at the fourteen year old boy who looked like a duplicate of Tooru that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yepperoonies." (Momoko)

The person who looked like Tooru's twin walked over to Poppu.

"Poppu-chan, there's something I need to tell you before we continue this" (Itou)

"Continue" (Poppu)

"Uh... well... I'm a..." (Itou)

"You're not a girl, are you?" (Poppu)

"NO!" (Itou)

Poppu sighed in relief.

"I'm an umm..."

"Poppu-chan" Hazuki said, "If you want me to tell you, I can"

Poppu shook her head, "No, Itou-kun can"

"IMMA WIZARD? OKAY?!"

Onpu sighed, "Poppu-chan, if you knew Tooru-kun was a Wizard, you probably would've known"

"I HAD NO IDEA WHO KOUNNA TOORU-SAN WAS AS A HUMAN!" Poppu yelled

"She raises a good point" Doremi said

"Itou-kun, let's go home now" Poppu said, smiling

"Wait... you're okay with it?" Itou asked

"Well, yeah, I've been a Witch since I was 4, even if I WAS just an Apprentice" Poppu took out her crystal, "But I'm a real one now" she smiled

They left together

"AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OF ANY 'LEMON' FROM YOU GUYS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO JOIN THE PREGNANCY MMMFFFF!" Doremi yelled, but Aiko covered her mouth.

Poppu turned around with a really confused face

(Charmed Ojamajo ?_? Much?)

"Doremi-chan means... uh" Aiko said, to try and cover up their pregnancies

"DON'T BECOME A PREGNANT TEEN!" Hazuki yelled

Momoko violently nodded.

Poppu sighed, and turned around, "Not like you hid the pregnancy anyway, Onpu-chan, Ai-chan, Momo-chan, you girls are all cleary showing, and Doremi, Hazuki-chan, if you look close enough, it's noticeable, so, GOOD SECRET KEEPING!" Poppu told them as she happily walked off with Itou.

"Be happy, Doremi-chan! I mean, you'll have a niece or nephew in five years' time...tops..." Hazuki said cheerfully, turning quite confused during her own sentence.

"And Onpu-chan'll have a little-sister-in-law! You'll have a sibling!" Aiko said, also cheerfully.

Silence...

Cricket, cricket.

"GOD DAMMIT SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT CRICKET!" (Aiko)

"I'll go catch it!" (Momoko)

"No, Momo-chan, you've gone out to catch that thing too many times for me to count! Let's send... Doremi-chan!" (Aiko)

"No! I hate crickets almost as much as spiders!"

**Flashback**

_Aiko comes downstairs. "Guys! I don't mind getting the big spiders but you at least have to do something about the little ones!"_

"_But it was scary!" Doremi whined._

"_It was three inches long!" (Aiko)_

"_She raises a good point!" Momoko said, cheerfully._

**Flashbacks Ends**

Momoko walked up a wall and crashed into the roof... Random...

"I seriously don't know what I'm more shocked about, the fact that she walked up a wall and crashed into the roof or the fact that she didn't crash into the wall instead..." Aiko muttered.

Everyone nodded, "Un, un"

"See?" Aiko said, "I have logic!" Aiko then muttered: "At least there is one normal person around here..."

Everyone stared down Aiko to try and figure out what she said, "Nani ka?"

"Huh? Oh, nevermind, anyone hungry?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay" Aiko said, she then burst through the wall, while calling out for food.

Hazuki sweat dropped.

"She's 'The Most Logical'" (Hazuki)

"Yet..." (Doremi)

"There's a door right there..." (Onpu)

The three of them anime fell.

Aiko burst back through the wall with a tub of ice-cream, there was now a hole in the wall which partly represented Aiko.

"WANT ANY!?" She happily asked

"Ai-chan, are your hormones back and crazy again?" Onpu asked her

Aiko shook her head, "I'M JUST SOOOOO HAPPY! HAPPY MORNING! OH SH*T I'M PLAYJURIZING JENNA MARBLES! &%$#?!~"

Everyone blinked at Aiko's foul language.

"AI-CHAN WE HAVE LITTLE WICCANS WITH BIG EARS IN HERE" Doremi yelled

"Huh?" Aiko asked, "OH, I'M SORRY LITTLE CHERRY BLOSSOMS!"

Aiko stormed through the wall again.

In The Wizard World

The King stared at the scene that had just happened through a large screen.

"Please tell me that wasn't one of my 'sons' fiancée's."

Ojijide, who was next to him, nodded. "I think we're losing her, your Majesty, she's going into that, 'Hormonal Disaster Strikes When Hits Powerful Woman' phase."

Suddenly, a blast of green light shattered one of the palace windows and broke the chandelier. "WOOHOO BABY!" Leon shouted , flying through the window full speed leaving a green streak behind him. Tooru followed with a red streak on his tail. They both did a loop-de-loop and went through the opposite window, shattering it in the process.

The King and Ojijide were silent until the King spoke up.

"Please tell me that wasn't two of my 'sons'."

"I think we're losing them Your Majesty. They're going into that 'Hyper Newly Full Grown Male With Magic' phase."

Then Akatsuki and Fujio shot after the two more crazy members of their group, shouting profanities.

"...Please tell me that wasn't the two more mature members of my sons."

"I think we're losing them, Your Majesty, they're going into that 'Swearing, Losing Their Cool' phase."

Yabu suddenly hovered through the window chuckling and went out the opposite way.

"...Please tell me that wasn't the eldest of my 'sons'."

"I think we're losing him, Your Majesty, he's going into that 'Evil Planner of Pranks' phase."

Itou suddenly calmly walked through the door and out the opposite door.

"...Please tell me that wasn't my youngest son..."

"I think we're losing him, Your Majesty, he's going into that, 'Calm & Collected, Smarter Younger Sibling' phase."

**PippElulu: I think what I did at the end worked. Bree thought it was funny ^_^**

**Charmed Ojamajo: (LOL, just wrote jamajo) The end was SSSSOOOO random but funny ;) but, hey, we supply humour, not surprised if WE ARE SAVING LIVES! Laughter is the best medicine, remember?**

**Silence**

**Charmed Ojamajo: When the babies are born, this'll be overrated...**

**PippElulu: Aye...**

**Charmed Ojamajo: I died laughing when Momoko walked into the roof….**


	22. What The Heck?

**Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, so, we have put the humor back in this story, but I think we need more romance, so… the FLATY5 are obviously comin' back ;)**

**PippElulu: Why do they always have to leave? DEY ISH BACK**

Ojamajo Manor

Hazuki walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the other Ojamajos were.

She sighed, "Are the FLATY5 back yet?"

They all shook their heads.

"It's torture" Doremi said

Aiko smacked her head down on the table.

"They better not leave after they get back though" Onpu said

Momoko nodded, "Onpu-chan's only got a month left"

Aiko jumped up, "8 MONTHS GOES SOOOOOO FAST!"

"Ai-chan, you do know that means you're 7 ½ months, right?" Hazuki asked

Aiko had a O.O face. "OMFG!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: SHE DIDN'T SWEAR THEN! She almost did, she said freaking)

Hazuki then repeated what Aiko did earlier – smacking her head on the table, just with more of a "Hazuki" effect.

"I STILL HAVE A MILLION MONTHS!" she squealed

"It won't take long" Doremi said to her

"I know"

Everyone turned around.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Momoko squealed

"Sup" Leon said, with a peace sign.

"IT'S BEEN FIVE WEEKS!" Fujio yelled.

"PLEASE DON'T GO AGAIN, TOORU-KUN!" Onpu called to him, running over to him, and hugging him.

"I might have to…"

Onpu looked up at him, "But I'm due in 4 weeks, Tooru-kun"

"Leon-kun, I have an appointment today" Aiko said

"DE WUV CHILD ASKED ME! YATTA!"

Everyone stared at Leon.

"I never asked you Leon-kun, I said I have one." Aiko murmured, twirling her fingers through her midnight blue hair making Leon pout.

"And also," she continued making Leon perk up. "I am the Love Child not the Wuv Child." Aiko said, smiling. Leon smiled back at her shaking his head. "Well..." he started only to be interrupted by an intercom by the King.

"Um, Chichi?" Akatsuki asked his father, raising an eyebrow. The Ojamajos glared at the King so darkly that the King actually flinched even though he had nothing to fear. These girls may be the most powerful in the Witch World after the Queen. But the FLATY 5 was the most powerful in the Wizard World after him, so he had nothing to be afraid of.

The King smiled at his 'sons'. "Here," he said cheerfully, notes appearing in their hands. The boys looked down at the folded notes then at each other. "Um... Papa?" Yabu asked. "Just read." The King said dully, disappearing. "There's one for you, too, Ai-chan." Hazuki said, noticing a note.

Aiko's Note

Dear Aiko. Please stop going through the 'Hormonal Disaster Strikes When Hits Powerful Woman' phase, you're scaring everyone.

Akatsuki and Fujio's Note

Dear my more mature sons. Please stop going through the 'Swearing, Losing Their Cool' phase, you need to keep things under control.

Leon and Tooru's Note

Dear my... stranger sons. Please stop going through the 'Hyper Newly Full Grown Male With Magic' phase, you scare people enough as it is.

Yabu's Note

Dear my eldest son. Please stop going through the 'Evil Planner of Pranks' phase, you're too devious already.

Everyone blinked.

(PippElulu: Oh. Please remember that wizards' are MUCH more powerful than witch's *Shown when the tiny group of wizard's go to fight a whole army of 'witch's' and Akatsuki says 'they're wizards,' and the FLAT 4 follow with the dangers of a power of a wizard. And the FLAT 4 are ELITE wizards! So much power O.o)

"This… was random…" Onpu said, who was reading Tooru's note

"Something tells me it was Oyajide… he is the strange one" Doremi said

Akatsuki shook his head, "Ojijide, we've known them longer than you"

It was silent.

Everyone was waiting for someone else to speak

Momoko finally spoke, but she scared herself

"I HAVE—BAHH!"

Everyone looked at Momoko, "You have what?"

"I HAVE CLONED MYSELF!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Momo-chan, if you want to be technical, you didn't clone yourself, you AND Yabu-kun did…" Hazuki said

"Ew" Aiko randomly said, "Disturbing image of Momo-chan and Yabu-kun…. Ew"

Everyone turned from Momoko to Yabu and anime fell.

"What I say?"

"Hey, Tooru-kun, Leon-kun" Onpu said

"Y-yeah?" They replied to the idol

"Have you guys cleaned out the spare room to become the nursery?"

Both of them then had O.O faces, "Jaa ne!" They quickly called and ran off

"Good thing you reminded them" Doremi said, "You don't want them to NOT have a room"

"So, wait" Fujio said, "So, Ai-chan and Onpu-chan's kids are sharing a room, Momo-chan and Yabu-kun's kids share a room, and my baby and Doremi-chan's baby are sharing a room?"

The Ojamajos nodded.

"Hey, Ai-chan" Hazuki said, "Do you want to come shopping with me and Doremi-chan?"

Aiko shook her head, "Before you say why, do you know how annoying it is walking around in public and then random strangers come up to you and start touching your stomach? It's like our stomachs suddenly become public property and anyone can touch them"

Onpu and Momoko nodded, "I AGREE!"

Doremi and Hazuki shrugged and walked out the door.

"Obviously, they don't care..." (Yabu)

"That or they're pretending not to..." (Onpu)

"Or they don't care..." (Yabu)

"Or they actually want to be fussed over..." (Aiko)

"That or they don't care..." (Yabu)

Silence...

Cricket, cricket...

"THAT BLOODY CRICKET!" Aiko screamed, sending a random shockwave, shocking everything in a 10 mile radius.

"Baby's powers..." Onpu whimpered, hiding behind Akatsuki whose eye was twitching.

(PippElulu: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

"DONT'CHA WISH YA GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! WOO!"

"No." Fujio replied blankly.

"DONT'CHA WISH YA GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME!"

"DEFINITELY NOT!" Akatsuki shrieked.

"DONT'CHA!"

"No..." Everyone present in the room (Except Momoko) said, with (-_-) faces.

"BUT WHY!?" Momoko screamed.

"Because you scare everyone." Aiko said, dragging the huge yellow witch off by her ear.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Okay, PippElulu, you're being mean to Momo-chan now, YOU MEANIE!)

Someone rang the doorbell and Onpu walked over to it to answer.

Suddenly, the whole doorway was filled with flashes, yelling, notepads, banners, more flashes, and screaming.

Onpu screamed and slammed the door shut.

"What… just happened?" Fujio asked

"IT'S THE MEDIA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Onpu said, and then waddled as fast as she could upstairs.

The FAT3 stood there

(Charmed Ojamajo: Neh, I just called them Fat…)

"What's… the media?" Akatsuki asked

Tooru suddenly became less OOC than normal and ran towards the door

"I'M HERE, JAPAN! THE FAMOUS STAR! TOORU KOUNNA!"

Everyone at the door sweat dropped.

"WHERE'S ONPU-CHAN!"

"SHE HASN'T BEEN AT WORK FOR AGES!"

"IS SHE ABANDONING THE SHOWBUISNESS!?"

Tooru's eye twitched.

"Look, if I answer these questions, will you leave us alone since you don't (Here, he turned his head to the camera, giving his hair a flip) want me" Tooru replied

Everyone nodded

"Onpu-chan is upstairs, the second one wasn't a question, and no, she is just leaving her job for a while"

"WHY! TELL US!"

"She's pregnant, peeps, 8 months actually!"

Everyone then hoarded through the door, crushing Tooru, probably breaking every bone in his body.

The whole media ran upstairs, "ONPU-CHAN!"

Akatsuki and Fujio sweat dropped, "We should of gone with the girls" Fujio suggested

Akatsuki nodded in agreement.

Upstairs

The media banged on Onpu's door. "ONPU-CHAN!" They all yelled. "OPEN UP!"

"OKAY!" Onpu screamed and the media bustled into the room. However, Onpu refused to let the camera man into the room. "No camera's." She hissed and the head of the media nodded and pushed the camera man out.

"Ask away." Onpu said, bracing herself.

"Are you prepared to be a mother?"

"Yes... Yes I am..."

"Why? Do you know why?"

"Because this child belongs to the man I love."

There were gasps and whispers around the room until the head woman finally asked.

"Who... is this man, that has impregnated you and whom you love?"

Onpu knew this question would come up and she easily answered, quietly and sweetly.

"The man who answered the door and you trampled over. Kounna Tooru."

More hushed gasps and whispers until another person asked a question.

"What is he like? Where is he from? Is he fit for the life of fame?"

"He's very obnoxious, sweet and otherworldly. No comment. Definitely."

More hushed whispers before the media suddenly stampeded out of the room (with the camera man) downstairs.

Onpu blinked. "Poor Tooru-kun..."

Downstairs

Tooru had just gotten up and brushed himself off, until

"Uh… Tooru-kun" (Fujio)

"Hm" (Tooru)

"You might want to take cover" (Akatsuki)

"Why?" (Tooru)

"Because" (Fujio and Akatsuki, pointing at the staircase)

Tooru turned his head to the staircase in slow motion,

"Oh no…"

Tooru started running to the door in slow motion – but it was too late.

He was trampled.

Once the last photographer left, Tooru got back up

"I'm going to go take a shower" he muttered

Akatsuki and Fujio tried not to laugh.

"Now" Akatsuki said, "Where'd Momo-chan and Ai-chan go?"

Fujio blinked

They suddenly heard bangs from behind them and they turned around

"A-Ai-chan…"

"YAAAH!" Aiko finally burst through the wall.

Akatsuki and Fujio sweat dropped

Momoko calmly walked through the "Aiko" figure in the wall

The two Wizards anime fell.

"What did we do?" Aiko asked, looking at Momoko, with her looking back to her.

They then burst into laughter

**Charmed Ojamajo: This is the longest chapter we made sending parts to each other on FFN ^_^**

**PippElulu: Yesh**


	23. Joke Of Labour

**PippElulu: Time for de nesxt chapter ^_^**

**Charmed Ojamajo: OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! (Squeals) OVER 40 REVIEWS**

Ojamajo Manor

BANG

CRASH

"WHY YOU BLOODY!"

SMASH

Poppu skidded into the living room. "What's wrong!" she half yelled then stopped and anime fell loudly.

Aiko was in the middle of the room, on the couch, sipping green tea with a smashed shelf next to her.

"Why hello, Poppu-chan dearest." She said cheerfully, taking another sip before making a face and throwing the cup behind her and out of the window.

Poppu rolled her eyes and sat down next to Aiko, a bit wary of the hormonal blue witch. "Ai-chan, this may seem really weird to you, but I think you're going to go into labour... Before Onpu-chan..."

"Pffffft, now, now, Poppu-chan! Onpu-chan opened her legs before me so she's darn well giving birth before me!" Aiko squealed, falling off the couch.

Poppu sweat dropped and turned red at Aiko's statement of 'opening her legs'.

(PippElulu: Sorry all innocent readers, I just had to add that!)

Aiko suddenly looked up from the floor, a serious look on her face, "You haven't opened your legs right?" Poppu went bright red and shook her head quickly. Aiko laughed, "Ah, that's good! Last thing we need is more Kounna's running around!" At this point, Poppu fainted.

Momoko came downstairs, with a disappointed face.

Aiko looked from the passed out Poppu to Momoko

"What's wrong with you?"

Momoko looked up and grinned, "I don't know if I should be sad or happy"

"Why!" Aiko exclaimed, "Tell me! Now! Or it'll be the last thing you say!"

Momoko giggled a little, "I got a letter from Beth, and she said that in 2 months, she wants me to go and stay in America for a while"

"Wait" Aiko said, "Why 2 months?"

"She knows I would've had the kids by then" Momoko simply replied

The two of them heard a scream, and turned around to see Doremi at the bottom of the staircase, twitching.

"Clumsy witch, you could've killed the both of ya!" Aiko said

Akatsuki came downstairs, "Oh, watch out, she's hormonal, she bashed a vase on my head…"

Tooru ran down the stairs and out of the house.

Poppu teleported in front of him

"Spilt it" she said to him

"ONPU-CHAN'S SICK! AND CONTAIGOUS!"

Everyone sweat dropped

"What is it this time?" Momoko asked

"She has HAY FEVER!"

Everyone sweat dropped a second time.

Doremi squealed and got up.

"LEOOOOOOON-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" she screamed, tackling Leon in a random hug.

Leon looked down at her with a weird look on his face, looking nothing less than really, really, REALLY, creeped out.

Akatsuki anime fell.

Fujio stared.

Tooru's jaw hit the floor.

(PippElulu: HAHA! THAT RHYMED!)

Doremi suddenly looked up. "OMG RAPIST!"

(PippElulu: Yes, she actually sai not Oh My God, O M G)

Aiko suddenly tackled her and they landed on the floor. Momoko stared then jumped in too, followed by Hazuki and Onpu... Wait, when did Onpu get down here?

Akatsuki backed away.

Fujio backed away.

Leon stared.

Tooru backed away.

Yabu smiled creepily.

"HOLY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?"

Onpu grinned

"We're Wizards… I just teleported here…" Yabu said

"Ditto" Leon and Fujio said

"Water" Onpu groaned and wandered off into the kitchen.

Everyone watched Onpu walk off into the kitchen

Onpu took a drink of water, she made a smirk – she had an idea

(Charmed Ojamajo: NO ONPU! NO ONPU!)

The others were sitting around – and it was quiet

Suddenly, a scream came from the kitchen

Everyone ran over to Onpu

"Onpu-chan, Daijoubu?" they all asked, not really in time

"MY WATER BROKE!" Onpu screamed

Everyone gasped, Tooru started running around like a lunatic

"WHAT DO WE DO! WE GOTTA GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! WE'RE RUNNING OUTTA TIME!"

Aiko grabbed his arm, "Tooru-kun, it was a joke" she mumbled, "There's a bucket of water there…"

Tooru looked over to Onpu and to his surprise, she was holding a bucket of water, she tipped it over, and more of it splashed onto the floor.

"Really resembles amniotic fluid, doesn't it?" Onpu asked

Tooru collapsed on the floor

Hazuki knelt down, "Good job, Onpu-chan, he's passed out"

Onpu smiled, "No problem!"

"Pretty easy to make guys pass out when you're pregnant," Aiko said with a monotone making Momoko crack up laughing and fall on the ground.

"That... wasn't even funny, Momo-chan..." Hazuki said dryly to the blonde, Japanese-American who looked like she was having a silent laughing seizure.

(PippElulu: Me and Bree have them ALL the time! This one time, I said something funny I can't remember, and Bree opened her mouth while laughing silently and stood up still looking like that! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)

Onpu and Doremi backed away from Hazuki.

"What?" Hazuki asked.

"You just said that something not funny wasn't funny!" Doremi screamed and fainted.

Hazuki launched herself at Onpu, like a vicious cat.

(PippElulu: So more felinely speaking (XD) she pounced on Onpu)

"How dare you!"

"I dare!"

"That's your problem!"

"Witch!"

"Thank you!"

"Well..." Aiko stated, walking off, "Chaos and confusion have taken over this house. My work is complete."

Leon stared after her, a bit freaked out.

"Where is she going?" Doremi asked, her eye twitching

"Should we follow her?" Hazuki suggested

Onpu grinned and clicked her fingers, a large brick wall appeared in front of Aiko

Aiko calmly walked up the wall vertically, and over the other side

(Charmed Ojamajo: I was expecting Momoko to do that on Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi episode 49!)

The phone rang and Onpu answered it

"He-llo!"

Onpu held the phone back from her ear as gusts of wind blew from the phone, sending Onpu's hair flying everywhere.

All you could hear were some lunatics going spastic.

"SEGAWA-SAN!

ONPU-CHAN

WHERE ARE YOU?

WHERE'S THAT IDIOT YOU CALL YOUR FIANCEE?!"

After that comment, Onpu smashed the phone down and calmly walked away.

Momoko sweat dropped, "Are the paparazzi chasing Onpu-chan again?"

"They probably want to find more out about Tooru-kun and their baby" Hazuki said

Tooru blinked, "Uh, hello, I'm still here!"

Doremi, Hazuki and Momoko smiled at him, "Hey, Tooru-kun!"

Poppu suddenly burst through the back door

"HELP ME! ITOU-KUN IS STALKING ME!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

(PippElulu: Annnnnnnd!)

With Crazy Aiko

(PippElulu: CLIFFHANGER UNTIL IN THE CHAPTER!)

Aiko was sitting on her bed in front of a camera.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers...I never talk to myself anymore."

"I've always wanted to drown my troubles, but I can't get my enemy to go swimming."

"Heaven kicked me out. Hell was afraid I'll take over."

"How do you save your enemy from drowning? Take your foot of his/her head!"

Hazuki walked in, "Ai-chan, what the-

(PippElulu: Duck)

"Are you doing?"

"MAKING A QUOTACIOUS YOUTUBE VIDEO!"

"Did you just say quotacious? That's not even a word..."

"IT IS NOW DAMMIT!"

"Okay..."

(PippElulu: That was random)

Back with Poppu-tachi

Tooru's eye twitched when he heard the word Itou. "How... Do you know Itou?"

Onpu put her hand on Tooru's shoulder, "Itou-kun is Poppu-chan's boyfriend."

Tooru stared, "I haven't seen him since... THREE YEARS AGO! Wait... Why is he stalking you? WHEN DID HE START!?"

Poppu sweat dropped, "He… wants to do 'it' with me, and won't leave me alone"

"Hmm, guess it runs in the family" Onpu muttered and glared and Tooru

"To be honest, that's disgusting" Doremi said

Hazuki suddenly realised something, "Onpu-chan, didn't you go upstairs?"

"Hazuki-chan" Momoko said, "Weren't you upstairs too?

Hazuki and Onpu looked at each other, they turned around and went upstairs.

"I'm going to get the mail" Doremi said and walked out of the room

A few minutes later, she walked back in

"Bills, bills, random letter from Tamaki"

(Charmed Ojamajo: What the… heck? Wait… I'm writing this… o.O)

"Bills, bills, doctor's appointment. Now, THIS looks interesting!"

"Nani, nani?" Momoko said

"Onpu-chan has been asked to be a judge on a T.V show" Doremi said

"Oooo!" Momoko replied, "Which one?"

"Uh…" She turned it around, "Nihon no Gotto Tarento"

"Sugoi" Momoko replied

(Charmed Ojamajo: That is "Japan's Got Talent" in… well… Japanese – I don't know if there's even such a show, but in here there is! ^_^ I'm watching "Australia's Got Talent" right now :D)

Poppu and Tooru twitched

"You… do know we're still here?"

"ONPU-CHAN!"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Random chapter, CLIFFHANGER!**

**PippElulu: I wuv cliffhangers ^_^**


	24. The Child Of The Seashore Is Born

**Charmed Ojamajo: Currently, haven't checked with PippElulu, I am writing majority of this chapter (PippElulu is meant to be writing a part of chapter 18 right now…) BUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXCITING!**

**PippElulu: :3**

Ojamajo Manor

(PippElulu: Referring to last chapter, Aiko scared the paparazzi away ^_^)

Onpu looked at Tooru, "Tooru-kun, why are you going now? The baby's due in two weeks, and you are gone for two weeks"

Onpu looked down, but Tooru held her face up, by pushing up her chin, "I won't miss it… the baby won't let me"

Onpu smiled, "Hai!"

They hugged.

"Fujio-kun, promise you will come back soon" Hazuki said to her fiancée.

"Of course I will, Hazuki-chan, I always come back"

Hazuki smiled and hugged him.

"Yaya-kun, I don't want you to leave, who will help me carry around this MASSIVE stomach?" Momoko asked Yabu.

"Don't worry, just sit around and do nothing for two weeks!"

"HAI!" Momoko said with a retarded face.

"Leon-kun, come back before the baby's born" Aiko said to Leon.

"You have 5 weeks, Ai-chan, don't worry" Leon replied

Aiko said, "Okay…" she grumbled, and then kissed him.

"Akatsuki-kun, don't leave forever! The baby will kill me!"

Akatsuki smiled, and pulled Doremi towards her, "I'll be back soon, don't worry" he bent down to Doremi's stomach, "Behave for Mama, okay?"

Doremi smiled, "She kicked, so I guess that means 'Yes'"

Akatsuki and Doremi laughed.

The FLATY5 stood back together.

"Sayonara" they said as they disappeared.

"I need to sit down" Onpu said

"With you there" Aiko said, following Onpu into the lounge room.

"Well, Doremi-cha-" Hazuki was interrupted by Momoko,

"QUIT FIGHTING IN THERE! MUM WANTS TO RELAX!"

Doremi and Hazuki sweat dropped and turned their heads to Momoko.

Momoko smiled and waved.

Aiko groaned, "You know, I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a while" Aiko rocked back and forth until she got up.

"Ai-chan, are you okay?" Hazuki asked Aiko

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me, worry about Onpu-chan!" Aiko said, and disappeared.

"You know, if she disappeared, why the HECK did she get up?" Onpu said.

"Onpu-chan, don't worry about such things, you don't want to go into labour without Tooru-kun around, hey?" Doremi said, walking over to her and sitting down

Onpu sighed, "You're right…"

Momoko plopped herself down on the armchair.

"I need another two chairs…"

Doremi and Onpu got up off the couch and moved.

"Arigatou" Momoko said, moving.

Hazuki giggled, "So, girls, what do you want for dinner?"

"GREEN PEPPERS!"

"STEAK!"

"LEMONS!"

Everyone stared at Momoko.

"And I thought Onpu-chan wanting Green Peppers was bad…" Doremi mumbled.

"What?" Momoko said, "Ask the babies! Unless you're in the mode to make some "Lemony Lemon Brownies"? How 'bout it, Hazuki-chan? I can't get up…"

Hazuki sighed, "I can't be bothered…"

That Night

Everyone was asleep.

Aiko woke up and sprang up.

"Not again…" she muttered

Aiko knew the cramps she has been having for the past two hours will not stop, and they seem to start to have less time between them.

Aiko got up and headed down the hall.

"Onpu-chan won't want to get up, Momo-chan can't get up, Doremi-chan wouldn't get up…"

Aiko knocked on Hazuki's door, "Hazuki-chan"

No reply.

"Psst, Hazuki-chan" Aiko said, speaking louder.

When there was still no reply, Aiko burst into the room.

"Hazuki-chan! Wake up!"

Hazuki shot up, "A-Ai-chan?" She put on her glasses, "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm having contractions… I think"

Hazuki gasped.

She got up.

"Go back to my room" Aiko said

Hazuki nodded and helped Aiko get to her bedroom.

"Arigatou, Hazuki-chan" Aiko said, once she was back in her room.

"Ai-chan, do you want me to go and get Leon-kun?"

"Not yet, Hazuki-chan, I want you to stay here!"

Hazuki got up, "Ai-chan, I'll go and get Leon-kun"

"No, Hazuki-chan! Don't leave!" Aiko looked down, "Hazuki-chan, I'm a little scared"

Hazuki sighed, "Ai-chan, I will be right back"

Hazuki disappeared.

Aiko grimaced in pain. "Leon-kun" she said through clenched teeth.

Aiko got up, to go and get someone else to stay with her, as she didn't want to be alone.

Aiko fell to the floor, she grunted in pain.

"Uh-oh…"

With Hazuki in the Wizard World

The King stared down at the five boys kneeling in front of him, heads bowed in respect. He sighed, "I'm sorry for treating you boys like that, I'm just worried you'll be broken... I've never experienced the joy of having a child that is really mine, so I was a bit harsh. However, you may go back for the birth of your children, and after all of them are born, you may stay there as long as you need, but you will be called back for meetings."

The FLATY 5's eyes widened in happiness and they yelled happily.

Hazuki suddenly appeared in a burst of orange light right next to the boys, her eyes wide in panic.

"Hazuki-san, what's wrong?" the king asked, standing up.

Hazuki began gasping for breath. "Ai-chan's..."

Leon's eyes widened.

"AI-CHAN'S IN LABOUR!"

Ojamajo Manor

Hazuki appeared with Leon.

"Ai-chan!" Leon said, dropping to the floor next to Aiko, but landing in a puddle.

"Ai-chan?"

Aiko looked up, "My—water broke…"

"I'll go call an ambulance" Hazuki said, leaving.

"And anyway, how did you get let here?" Aiko said.

Leon explained it to Aiko.

Aiko nodded, "Oka-" Aiko stopped due to a contraction

"Shh, Ai-chan, you will be okay" Leon said, COMPLETELY unsure of what to say to Aiko.

(Charmed Ojamajo: Basically for two reasons, 1. Leon was born from grass, I don't think they educate childbirth in the Wizard World. 2. Do men have babies? [Flashback to Yabu wondering if men can get pregnant])

"Leon-kun" Aiko said, through tears of pain.

"You will be okay; we can see our daughter soon"

Aiko smiled

Hazuki ran into the room.

"Okay, an ambulance is coming"

Leon nodded.

Aiko screamed.

"Ai-chan, shh" Hazuki said.

"Ai-chan?" someone said, who was walking through the hall.

It was Onpu.

"Onpu-chan!" Aiko said

"Ai-chan!" Onpu 'ran' over to Aiko.

(Charmed Ojamajo: She IS 38 weeks pregnant… 38 outta 40, whatcha expect?)

"Leon-kun, the baby's coming!" Aiko said

"Ai-chan, you have to wait till the ambulance gets here…" Hazuki said

Hazuki left the room.

Leon noticed how Aiko kept swinging her head around to keep her hair out of her face.

Leon took his hair out and tied up Aiko's.

Aiko turned her head around to look at Leon.

"No wonder Momo-chan's marrying Yabu-kun and having his babies, you look really hot like that! Even if you resemble Yabu-kun a lot more!" Aiko said

Leon smiled.

But, Aiko had another contraction and basically broke Leon's hand.

"Ruined the moment…" Onpu muttered.

"Leon-kun, the baby's coming…"

Hazuki came back into the room, "Min'na, they're here"

Aiko sighed in relief.

"Okay, Senoo-san, everything will be fine"

Aiko nodded.

In about 5 or so minutes, Aiko pushed for one last time. She then felt a flush of relief flow through her body.

Aiko sighed deeply, and the room was filled with the cry of a baby.

Leon cut the umbilical cord and the doctor cleaned off the baby and handed her to Aiko.

Aiko was now no longer in the stress of pregnancy. She was her young, thin, beautiful self, her hair splayed out all around her, sweat glistening on her skin. And because of the new stage of life she'd gone through, she seemed to be glowing.

The little baby in her arms was definitely a different one. Her eyes were sapphire blue like her mother's, and tinted with an aura of light blue like her father's. Her hair was somehow already shoulder-length, and was... was...

The doctor's stared and was dragged out by a female nurse. The Ojamajos stared. Leon stared.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Aiko's face. "Um... Ai-chan, did you ... um-?"

"No, I did NOT cheat on Leon-kun you gesu!" Aiko snapped, disgusted at the thought. "Tell me, what is blonde and blue mixed together?"

Realization dawned on the others' faces. Yep, you guessed it, the baby's hair, was green. A gentle light green. But green.

Leon looked at the baby for a second, almost in awe. Before he stood up. "Kishiko," he stated. Everyone looked at him, "Kishiko," he repeated, "After her hair. Kishiko means Child of the Seashore, and her hair is a gentle green colour, like shallow water, like aqua."

Aiko looked at her fiancé in awe before turning back to the baby. "Hello, Kishiko," she whispered kissing her forehead.

The baby giggled and waved its hands towards her parents.

**PippElulu: I liked then ending ^_^ Mainly 'cause I wrote it ^_^**

**Charmed Ojamajo: OMG AIKO FINALLY HAD HER BABY! KISHIKO IS SOOOOOO CUTE! This was a long chapter, ne? AND OVERRATED!**


	25. Aiko Cheated?

**PippElulu: Hi? Hi... Last chapter? Over rated... Gomen... I was annoyed with a reviewer who sort of hurt my feelings (I'm sensitive actually) and I feel better now because I've talked, err, written to her so yeah... Dis chappie ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ YAY**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Yeah, sorry about that ^_^ I wrote the over-rated parts**

**YAY! FRIENDSHIP MAKE UP!**

In the Wizard World

Leon walked through the Wizard World towards the Palace, knowing that they wanted to know how Aiko's birth went.

As soon as he walked in he was greeted by an uncharacteristic Yabu who had put an arm around his shoulder, a worried look on his face. "How did it go, little brother?" he asked, obviously panicked.

Leon smiled brightly and turned towards three of his friends who were also looking at him worriedly. "Sokuryoku Miku Kishiko. Little girl five weeks premature but absolutely healthy. Sapphire blue eyes, tint of light blue and green hair. Absolutely beautiful."

Akatsuki, Fujio, and Yabu cheered but Tooru was silent. "Sup, Tooru-kun?" Leon asked, blinking. "I know you were expecting your little one first but..."

"It's not that..." Tooru muttered. "But, why is her hair green?" Leon face palmed at the irony, because, indirectly, he had asked if Aiko had cheated on him, same as his fiancee, Onpu, did. "No," he said monotone. Tooru frowned and opened his mouth but Leon cut in, "I know you were asking if she was cheating on me, but she didn't." "How do ya know?" "We found out Aiko was pregnant two weeks after we, erm, yeah." "She could have, you know, with another guy afterwards!" "Aiko is loyal, Tooru-kun, she would never. Plus, what's blue and blonde mixed?" "..." "Thought so."

Everyone laughed a little at Tooru while Leon grinned with his arms folded

"You know" Fujio suddenly said, "I think that you child will be a late bloomer, Tooru-kun"

"Me too" Akatsuki agreed, "She has a week and a half till her due date"

"Exactly" Tooru said, "THE BABY COULD BE BORN IN THAT TIME!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "I thought you would WANT to see your fiancées, rather than talk about them"

Everyone gave an "Ahh, good point sigh" and disappeared along with Leon.

Ojamajo Manor

As soon as they all appeared, they knew SOMETHING was up.

Why? Well maybe it had something to do with the fact that everyone was staring at an adorable Kishiko while Aiko walked around the room continuously, grabbing bottles, blankets, diapers, and everything else a baby need, while looking like a zombie.

Once Aiko's eyes saw Leon, she gasped, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE TO SUFFER!? I DIDN'T SLEEP ALL NIGHT, BUT DID THE BABY? OH, YES, OF COURSE SHE DID!"

Leon sweat dropped, "Uh, Gomen, Ai-chan, I'll take care of her now"

"Fine" Aiko said, and threw Leon a bottle full of milk, "I'll be catching up on 3 days of missed sleep"

Everyone was Aiko walk up the stairs as if she was the living dead.

"She's been really stressed lately, Leon-kun" Doremi said to the guilty looking Leon

"I guessed I relied on her too much to do all the dirty work"

"Speaking of dirty work…" Hazuki said, "I think *Ahem* that Kishi-chan needs a um… diaper change"

Momoko screamed and wobbled off

Leon gulped, "Well… I did say dirty work… I guess I could… you know"

Leon looked around to a bunch of nods.

With Aiko

Aiko, well, she didn't make it to the bed... She was now laying on the floor looking like a dead person.

Well, that was nice...

With The Others

"Done!" Leon called and placed a giggling Kishiko on his knee.

Everyone stared at him with an O.O face.

"What?"

"Well... You're a wizard Leon-kun and nobody told you how to do this.." Hazuki said quietly.

"Must be a natural!" Momoko said cheerfully.

"Or he's done it before..."

(SMACK)

"OW!"

"HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE THAT TOORU-KUN!"

"GOMEN ONPU-CHAN!"

Leon sweat dropped at the lively two.

(PippElulu: I like dis chappie)

"Why are you so caught up on the idea of me and Ai cheating on each other?" Leon asked his turquoise friend.

Tooru shrugged. "It'd make a great movie."

(FACEPALM)

Kishiko then started crying

"Uh-oh…" Hazuki said

Leon blinked, "What does she want?"

Everyone walked off, except for Doremi, who stated, "You're the father, figure it out" then joined the others

Leon anime fell with his arms still in the air, holding a squirming Kishiko

Leon shot up, "I'LL ASK AI-CHAN!"

Leon ran upstairs and walked into the room, Kishiko stopped crying

"Huh?" Leon then did a dance of stepping in and out of the room, with Kishiko crying everytime he was OUT of it.

Leon sweat dropped, "Kishiko, mummy's sleeping"

He walked off to Kishiko's room, and put her down

"Go to sleep"

Kishiko stared at the photos in the room and smiled

Leon turned around

"Okay, when I turn around, you'll be asleep!"

"BAA!" he called when turning around, which startled Kishiko

"Leon-kun" Doremi said in the doorway

Leon turned around to see the pregnant odango standing there

"You need to be patient with her, it's just like with Hana-chan, did you feed her? Maybe her diaper is uncomfortable, or maybe she just wants to be hugged"

Leon stared at the aqua-green haired baby, she squirmed a little

Leon sighed and kneels down next to her crib.

"You want to be with Mummy?"

Kishiko nodded, teary eyed.

"You want to be with me?"

Kishiko though for a second and then shook her head causing Leon to anime fall.

Leon got up and hugged the little girl. "Kishiko, I was there for your birth by haven't been spending time with you in the past two weeks, so you don't know who I am probably."

Kishiko stared at him. Then looked confused making Leon laugh. "You only understood bits and pieces of that, hey?"

Kishiko still stared but nodded slowly.

Leon smiled. "Kishiko, I am your father."

Kishiko went expressionless. Then she smirked. Then started laughing happily.

Leon looked confused and turned to Doremi. "uh?

Doremi smirked. "She's happy because she gets to meet her father and she's laughing because, well, we were watching Star Wars last night..."

Leon sweat dropped, and then picked up Kishiko, he took her to Aiko's room and placed her down nicely next to Aiko, smiled, and walked off.

Downstairs

"TOORU-KUN, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"ONPU-CHAN, BE CAREFUL!"

"I AM BEING CAREFUL!"

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK CAREFUL!"

"WELL, IT IS!"

Momoko, Yabu, Hazuki, Fujio and Akatsuki sweat dropped, Onpu dancing like an idiot didn't seem careful – I mean, have you _seen_ those videos on youtube of people dancing to go into labour?

Everyone heard a smash and slowly turned their heads to see a purple haired witch dancing to some upbeat song while Tooru was on the floor, swirly eyed.

They all slid off

(Charmed Ojamajo: You KNOW what I mean by 'slid off'… right?)

**Charmed Ojamajo: Me start next chappie ^_^**

**PippElulu: YES YOU WILL!**


	26. They Have Twicks?

**Charmed Ojamajo: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE Wow… I feel like I haven't started for AGES ^_^**

**PippElulu: Probably because you HAVEN'T -_-**

Ojamajo Manor

Aiko barged in, carrying 5 large bags, "Babies are SO expensive" she muttered

"Nani?" Leon asked, walking in with Kishiko, who was wearing a cute turquoise dress with a dark blue bracelet on her right hand

"Aww, with that face, I don't care how much money I spend!" Aiko said and swooped her into her arms

Everyone stared

"GET YOUR OWN KID!" Aiko called

Everyone sweat dropped, "What, you think we're pregnant for decoration?" Momoko asked

The FLATY5 grinned 'innocently'

Aiko rolled her eyes

"Whatever" (Aiko)

"GAHH!" (Doremi)

"What?" (Everyone but Doremi)

"Poppu, when did you get here?" (Doremi)

Poppu's eye twitched, "I came in through the back door – I've been here for a while actually"

Everyone blinked, confused

Poppu anime fell

Kishiko made happy baby noises, ones that would remind you of Hana, and reached out towards Poppu.

"Ne, Kishi-chan has twicks"

"Huh?" Aiko and Leon both asked, then realised she does

"Holy-" Aiko stopped herself from swearing

Kishiko giggled, and her twicks then moved the same way as Leon's, she then floated away to Poppu

Poppu stared...

Aiko stared...

Leon stared...

Everyone stared...

Kishiko gurgled happily...

Everyone anime fell...

With a bang...

Itou suddenly burst in. "HOW DID IT GO!" he yelled cheerfully.

Kishiko stared at Itou before floating slowly towards Tooru and landing in his hair.

Itou stared curiously at Kishiko. "Is that her? Tooru-nii, why did you-

"It's not mine Itou, its Aiko-chan and Leon-kun's."

"Then why,"

"Blue and blonde mixed little brother..."

"Oh..."

Aiko stared at them before a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "Why does everyone who see's the baby THINK I CHEATED!"

"Because its hair is green..."

*Anime fall*

Kishiko started playfully pulling on Tooru's hair, "ITE ITE ITE TETETETETETETETETE!"

Itou sweat dropped, "Didn't the same thing happen to him with Hana-chan?"

Leon nodded, "Yep, I was there"

Everyone laughed

"Do you mind, kid!?" Tooru exclaimed

Kishiko made a 'hmpfh' face, one that would remind you of Doremi and Hana WAY too much and floated up to one of the fan blades and happily hugged it, her stomach on the top of the blade.

"Kishiko, get down from there!" Leon said

Kishiko giggled happily and the fan started to move

"Well" Hazuki started, "She's stubborn, just like her parents"

"Hazuki-chan" Aiko muttered "STOP JUDGING MY CHILD!"

"G-gomen"

Itou anime fell, "Okay, I'm going to ask the SAME question. HOW THE HELL DID THE BIRTH GO!?"

"LANGUAGE!" Aiko yelled

"What, are you a Sokuryoku now? I thought you were a Kounna" Yabu stated

Itou grinned in an embarrassed way, grabbed Poppu, and disappeared.

Everyone sweat dropped

(Charmed Ojamajo: Awkward much…)

Doremi just stared at the spot where her little sister and boyfriend was. She then perked up.

She now had a demonic aura and walked over to Tooru who was getting scared.

"Uh, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi reached up, grabbed Tooru's collar and pulled him down making him make an 'ack' noise.

"If your little brother does ANYTHING to my little sister… I will massacre you, pull out your brain through your nostrils, cut open your side and take your internal organs out, and fill your body with vinegar, GOT IT!"

Tooru nodded quickly, obviously scared.

Doremi let go.

"Good, now who wants cake?"

She waddled off towards the kitchen.

… … … … … …

"I feel sorry for you Akatsuki-kun."

"Yeah, me too."

(PippElulu: Isn't Doremi-chan nice ^_^)

They all heard a sound of joy from above and they all looked up to see the fan going very fast and just a green blur going around and around and around and around and around

(PippElulu: I think you get it)

Aiko raised her hand and blue sparkles left it, going towards the fan, slowing it down and bringing the two week old baby down towards her mother who took a hold of her and rolled her eyes.

(PippElulu: ^_^)

The tiny green Witch-Wizard made a funny noise with swirly eyes

"You need to be more careful" Aiko said

Onpu suddenly walked in with a letter

"Ai-chan, this says that all the babies have to do the exams that Hana-chan did"

"WHAT!?"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Major. Facepalm.)

Aiko snatched the letter and read it, her eyes moving at 10km/h

"OMG, HER FIRST EXAM IS IN LESS THAN A WEEK!"

Everyone sweat dropped and the blue witch

(Charmed Ojamajo: Aiko -_- she is half a month old -_-)

Onpu sat down

"Onpu-chan, Daijoubu?" Momoko asked

Hazuki giggled, "Momo-chan, you're so fat!"

Momoko's face went red with anger and steam poured out her ears,

"SAYS YOU!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"It actually is…"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Way to go Doremi, way to go)

Momoko sighed, "I can just imagine my kids now ^_^"

Two - Two

Totally - Opposite

Utterly - Different

Opposite - Utterly

Totally - Opposite

Different - Totally

Identical Twins!

YOU FORGOT ME!

All in the room sweat dropped, "That's from Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Momo-chan..." Aiko said. "And anyway, what if they're not Identical TRIPLETS but Fraternal TRIPLETS!"

"I am the cute one, they're just my sisters!"

"That's Mary-Kate and Ashley, too, Momo..."

"WHY U DO DIS!"

"We're not in a chatroom Momo-chan..."

(PippElulu: She makes that mistake a lot)

"Eetou... What is the first examination again?" Aiko asked, looking over at her friends.

Hazuki and Onpu shrugged, Momoko stared...

And Doremi was still in the kitchen...

"God hates me, I swear..."

Everyone slowly turned their heads in Doremi's direction, and sweat dropped

"Ouch" Onpu suddenly said

Everyone gasped and jumped in Onpu's direction

"ONPU-CHAN!?"

"DAIJOUBU?"

"IS IT THE BABY!?"

"ARE YOU GOING INTO LABOUR!?"

"Are you pulling a prank"

(Charmed Ojamajo: Honestly, Tooru?)

Onpu would've anime fell if she wanted to, "THE BABY JUST FREAKING KICKED ME!"

"Oooohhhhh" Everyone said

Aiko heard Kishiko yawn and looked down at the sleepy baby

"I think it's time she got some sleep, Leon-kun, can you make a bottle for me?"

"Uh…" Leon said unconfidently "Sure!"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "Never mind, breast-feeding is fine for me"

Everyone watched the blue witch wander upstairs, with a cooing Kishiko

There was silence

Leon looked around.

"You can go up there if you want, Leon-kun," Fujio finally spoke.

Leon looked at him, confused.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes slightly. "She'll only make US mashed wizard if we go in there, however, that's your child up there, and, hey, it isn't like you haven't seen her naked before." Tooru said cheerfully.

Silence

CRASH

BANG

CRICKET CRICKET

WHAM

Tooru was now lying on the floor with swirly eyes with a very peeved purple witch standing over him with a frying pan in hand.

From upstairs you could hear a loud, "ONPU-CHAN GIMME MA FRYING PAN!" and a loud giggle.

(PippElulu: She stole Aiko's move)

Leon rolled his eyes and went upstairs

CRASH

WHAM

BANG

"Oh, it's just you Leon-kun."

"Owwwwwww,"

Everyone downstairs sweat dropped

Upstairs

"What?" Aiko asked

"N-nothing"

"THEN STOP STARING AT ME!"

(Charmed Ojamajo… well… random)

Downstairs

YaMo, FujiHazu and AkaDore all went upstairs so they could get some sleep, while Tooru and Onpu stayed downstairs

"Why can't I go and get some sleep, Tooru-kun?" Onpu asked

"I thought you would want to talk"

"ABOUT WHAT!"

"Shh, everyone just went to bed." Tooru said, "Onpu-chan, you're really cranky today"

Onpu looked down, "Gomen'ne… it's just…"

"Just what"

Onpu got up and sat on Tooru's lap, she put her arm around his shoulders.

She was just about to speak when she grabbed Tooru's shirt and looked down in pain.

"O-Onpu-chan!"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Cliff hanger ^_^ wait till next chapter ^_^**

**PippElulu: -_- Fine then, but I HAVE to start of course**

**Charmed Ojamajo: It's the WAOF law ^_^**


	27. No One Cares!

**PippElulu: Me starting. I had SUGAR DIS MORNING! SO DA FIRST TWENTY LINES WILL BEH A BIT CRAZAH!**

**Charmed Ojamajo: Been waiting so long for this ^_^ We have only 1 review, so make sure you review each chapter – WE HAD 46 OR SOMETHING!**

Ojamajo Manor

"YOU'RE ON A DIFFERENT ROAD

I'M IN THE MILKY WAY

YOU WANT ME DOWN ON EARTH

BUT I AM UP IN SPACE

YOU'RE SO DAMN HARD TO PLEASE

WE GOTTA KILL THIS SWITCH

YOU'RE FROM THE SEVENTIES'

BUT IMMA NINETIES GLITCH!"

(PippElulu: All of that was me and Bree except for the nineties. ^_^)

Hazuki sweat dropped, "Momo-chan, it's nineties b-"

Momoko cut her off before she could finish, "WHAT IF I WAS FREESTYLING?!"

Kishiko floated over to Hazuki and plopped herself down on her shoulders making Hazuki squeal and hug the little girl tightly, "So cute." she squealed.

(PippElulu: Me with puppies ^_^ I like puppies ^_^)

Kishiko then floated over to Momoko, "AWWWW! CUTE LITTLE-" and promptly vomited on her.

Aiko, who had just walked in, cracked up laughing at Momoko's expression.

Kishiko then floated over to Aiko and fell asleep in her arms.

Momoko blinked, once, twice, then she shrugged, stepped forward...

And promptly slipped over Kishiko's vomit, landing smack on her back.

Hazuki stared at Momoko... and left...

Suddenly, everyone heard Tooru yell from the kitchen

"Min'na, Hayaku!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: I feel like writing a full on Japanese sentence, he said everyone, hurry up ^_^)

Hazuki came back and ran off with Aiko and Doremi while Momoko just lay on her back, waving her arms around like a fly that couldn't get up.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked with concern

"Onpu-chan…" Doremi said

"I think she's going into labour" Tooru said

"I'll call an ambulance" Hazuki said

Onpu shook her head, "No. No matter how crazy I sound right now, I want no professional help, I want a home birth!"

Everyone stared at Onpu, then nodded their heads in agreement

"Leon-kun!" Aiko called, of course, Leon appeared, rather than came down the stairs like… NORMAL people do

"Yeah"

"Take care of Kishiko for me" Aiko replied, handing over the small, sleeping baby, a random Fruit Cake appeared and fell on the floor.

Everyone glanced at the smiling baby and sighed

"There's going to be a lot more of this soon…" Doremi mumbled

Aiko hummed in agreement and held out both of her hands to Tooru and Onpu.

Onpu and Tooru looked at her hands, then back at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, ever since Kishiko got outta my system, I think my powers went a little kowaboomie." Aiko said.

Tooru and Onpu looked at each other, then at Aiko and each took one of her hands,

And then...

They disappeared in blue sparkles.

All the Ojamajos and Tooru looked at the spot where'd they'd been.

"...TO ONPU'S ROOM!" Doremi shouted and all of them thundered up the stairs, squishing Leon in the process while Kishiko just floated above him.

"Dada?" she asked, taking her floating power off and slamming full force down on his stomach making him make a pained sound.

"Damn... You're strong... Real strong," Leon groaned.

He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at Kishiko. "C'mon," he held out his hand and Kishiko took it, floating next to him.

(PippElulu: LINE NUMBER THIRTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN)

Onpu's Room

Onpu was taking pained breaths and whining about her stomach.

Aiko was getting sick of it, so she did what any other half-human half-witch mother would say to her pregnant best friend who was in pain.

"SHUT UP!"

Onpu rolled her eyes, "YOU DIDN'T!"

"What memory are you reminiscing on?" Aiko asked in a curious reporter type way

Onpu sighed, "When you had Kishiko" she said as if it was obvious

"Yeah, but I was in labour!"

"AND I'M GETTING THERE TOO!"

Everyone fell over from Onpu's yell

"He, he, he, gomen… LEON-KUN, GIMME KISHIKO, I WANNA TAKE CARE OF HER!"

Momoko turned around, "Wait, are you saying you're in labour?"

Onpu stared at her with a face that said, 'You don't say?'

"OMG!" Momoko squealed, "IT'S GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER UNTIL I GIVE BIRTH!"

Onpu rolled her eyes, "No one cares right now"

Yabu who had somehow entered the conversation spoke, "I FREAKING DO!"

"YAY!" Momoko squealed, "SOMEBODY CARES!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: LINE 14 FOR THE SAKE OF IT!)

Onpu grimaced in pain and everybody stared

"STOP FREAKING STARING AT ME!"

(Charmed Ojamajo: I can't think of anything to write… LINE 17!)

Aiko walked off, "LEON-KUN, WHY WON'T KISHIKO SHUT UP?!"

Everyone heard screams from the sea-green haired girl

A few minutes later, Aiko walked back in with her, still crying, but now only sobbing a little.

Onpu stared at Kishiko who was sobbing in Aiko's arms

Aiko was staring down at Kishiko with a smile on her face.

Onpu suddenly had the urge to feel that way with someone

A sudden desire to be with her own child.

A look of determination spread across her face.

"Let's get this child out," she hissed, a contraction hitting her.

Hazuki looked at Aiko, "You really shouldn't have Kishiko with you when her 'aunt' is going into labour."

Aiko looked back at Hazuki for a couple of seconds...

Opened her mouth...

And...

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I LOVE IT!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the blunette.

(PippElulu: Lina FIFTEENA!)

Kishiko floated over to Onpu and plopped herself down.

"Onbu-dou-tan,"

(PippElulu: Auntie Onpu... Failed)

Kishiko smiled and floated back over to Aiko

Leaving everyone, confused.

"I've never met someone so random…" Doremi stated

"STOP BEING SO RANDOM!"

Kishiko frowned and floated over to a corner of the room, then sat there, her hair hanging in her face… emo mode.

"SHE'S IN EMO MODE!" Momoko screamed and waddled away

Everyone but Onpu and Tooru anime fell – well, excluding the emo in the corner

"Didn't you hear what I said!?" Onpu exclaimed, "GET THIS FREAKING KID OUTTA ME!"

Everyone stared at the purple witch,

(Charmed Ojamajo: Murasaki Majo ^_^)

A sweat dropped, Tooru butted in,

"Demo… Onpu-chan, you're only 3cm, and your water hasn't broken yet!"

"SCREW THIS CRAP!" Onpu yelled

"OI! KISHIKO'S IN THE CORNER! SHE LISTENS MORE DEEPLY WHEN IN EMO MODE!"

Everyone turned to the blue witch and tilted their heads in confusion

"Yes" Aiko said broadly, "She's been in emo mode before…"

**Charmed Ojamajo: Cliff hanger till next chapter (Duh)**

**PippElulu:** **Don't do da fear. Da murasakiko is here! (OMG DAT RHYMED)**

**Charmed Ojamajo: That had nothing to do with anything -_-**


	28. A Little Cherry Blossom

**Charmed Ojamajo: Next chapter, b***s!**

**PippElulu: FIRST UPDATE OF 2014**

**Charmed Ojamajo: OMG, YESH**

Ojamajo Manor

"Oi!" Onpu exclaimed, who already has had enough of everyone's chit-chat and not realising she was in labour, "LITTLE PURPLE HAIRED IDOL WHO IS IN LABOUR HERE!"

Everyone stared at the purple witch and face palmed, all except Tooru.

Momoko squealed, "OO! WATER! I was getting a bit thirsty…"

Aiko grabbed Momoko's arm, "Momo-chan, don't touch that… her baby was held hostage in that stuff"

Momoko screamed and waddled off in the other direction, "EWW! HER WATER BROKE!"

Everyone took a glance towards the yellow witch, then back at Onpu.

"STOP STARING AND DO SOMETHING!"

"I'll find Momo-chan" (Yabu)

"I'll check on Kishiko" (Aiko)

"I'll buy some steak" (Doremi)

"I'll…" (Hazuki)

Hazuki was REALLY just twitching in the doorway, "GET SOME TOWELS AND BLANKETS!"

"Finally, someone cares!" Onpu said

"Hey, I've been here the whole time" Tooru said to Onpu with a certain tone

"Yeah, but you didn't do anything!"

Tooru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you're not doing anything!"

"Pfft, I'M HAVING A BABY… dumbass"

"Seems legit…" Tooru muttered, walking off.

Onpu shouted after him, "JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A DAMN AWKWARD MOMENT DOESN'T MEAN YOU WALK OFF!"

Tooru walked back in, "Whoops…"

Hazuki came back in with towels and blankets and set them up steadily, having experience from Kishiko's birth.

"Thank god, someone actually knows what they're doing…" Onpu muttered.

Hazuki gave her a look.

"You can always ask Ai-chan."

Silence…..

"AI-CHAN!"

Animalistic crying surged through the house and Aiko broke the door down, looking like female satan.

"YOU WOKE UP KISHIKO YOU-" she was dragged off by Leon before she could finish her, 'colourful' speech.

(PippElulu: I need to stop hanging out with people who have foul mouths at school…..)

Onpu was silent…

"I'm gonna be like that with my child aren't I?"

Two thumbs up from the remaining people in the room.

Hazuki looked at Tooru pointedly and walked out of the room.

Tooru sweat dropped, "What?"

"She's probably doing something sensible…" Onpu muttered

"Pfft, like what?!" Tooru exclaimed

"OH, GEE, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE CALLING AN AMBULANCE! IF YOU DIDN'T REALISE, I'M IN F-ING LABOUR!"

Tooru's hair blew from the force of Onpu's outburst.

"No one really cares that much do they?" Tooru asked, "Hmm, just be happy the media aren't here!"

Onpu rolled her eyes

Hazuki walked in, "I called an ambulance, they're coming, it'll take about 10 minutes"

"Told you" Onpu whispered to Tooru

"HOW LONG WILL TEN MINUTES TAKE! I'VE BEEN LIKE THIS FOR AGES!"

Tooru glared at her, "When you think about it, 10 minutes will be 10 minutes"

Onpu punched him in the stomach

"What was that for?!" Tooru groaned

"Tapeworm" Onpu said with an evil grin

Tooru limped out of the room his arms wrapped around his stomach, from the way he was acting, either Onpu has more powerful punches than Aiko or Tooru is just a big whoos

Hazuki decided to keep her distance from Onpu as she went through the 'Joyful experience of childbirth' even though it's more like the 'Dangerous hormone-changing childbirth experience'

Aiko was suddenly right next to her, "Yes, very joyful…"

Hazuki screamed and feel backwards

"DON'T GO NINJA ON MEZ!"

Aiko shrugged, "Ever since Kishiko was born I seem to have that ability quite a bit…"

Hazuki nodded, understanding her words fully.

True to her words, Aiko seems to now able be able to appear right next to you randomly and disappear just as randomly.

"Ai-chan, I think I could use a bit of help, because you have experience, could yo-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence…

Aiko had disappeared.

Hazuki turned around, slowly smiled, and started banging her head against the wall for what seemed like no apparent reason.

Onpu sweat dropped and a sharp pain hit her.

"AMBULANCE IS HERE!" Doremi screamed.

"Didn't she go to get steak?" Aiko asked, randomly next to Hazuki again making her scream and fall back…

Again….

Leon was on the other side of Hazuki now just as randomly, wait, hold on, she had heard him walk in…

_Okay, now I'm confused,_ Hazuki though…

Doremi came in with two people standing behind her

One of them screamed, "ONPU-CHAN!"

Onpu sweat dropped, "Knew this would happen" she muttered

"Shut up, or this'll be the last time you'll ever see me. And take that as a threat"

The woman gulped, "H-hai"

Everyone decided to leave the room, except for Tooru

(Charmed Ojamajo: No, duh)

They went downstairs and Aiko took Kishiko with her,

Doremi played with her as they sat downstairs

Kishiko giggled and floated upstairs

"Kishiko, no!"

Aiko ran up the stairs and chased after her

But Kishiko kept giggling and floated away faster and faster, even Aiko couldn't catch up to her!

Kishiko floated into Onpu's room and slammed the door behind her, Aiko heard the click of a lock

"That bugger…" Aiko mumbled and walked off

"KISHIKO!" Onpu screamed, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Kishiko grinned, but said nothing – expected from a 2 month old

"SPEAK TO ME, INFANT!"

"I can't" Kishiko mumbled, "I'm freaking 2 months old"

Onpu screamed, "HOW DID YOU SAY THAT!"

Kishiko smiled at her, it took Onpu about 2 seconds to realise Kishiko didn't move her lips

"Must've been telepathy!"

From downstairs, Leon heard Aiko's annoyed grumbling and sighed.

"Well," he started cheerfully, "Time to actually do something as a father,"

Aiko walked downstairs.

"That little b***," she muttered.

Leon snapped his fingers and suddenly, Kishiko was staring up at Aiko from her arms.

Aiko blinked and looked up.

Leon gave her a peace sign without actually looking at her and Aiko sweatdropped.

A scream from upstairs stopped their family exchange.

Then another followed

And another...

And another...

Then there was silence.

And a baby's cry filled the house.

Leon and Aiko smiled at each other and then at Kishiko who looked like she had no idea what the hell was going on.

Upstairs

The two doctors had left the room (courtesy of a very protective Tooru) and the two newly appointed parents stared down at their baby. It was girl... a beautiful girl... with short turquoise hair and amethyst purple eyes. The little baby stared up at the two with wonder in her eyes and her parents stared right back. Onpu looked up.

"It's a girl... So... why not combine the names we wanted?" Tooru looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "You wanted Blossom... I wanted Cherry... So how about Cherry Blossom?" Tooru looked lost for a second but then his eyes lit up in recognition, "Sakura!" Onpu nodded, "Exactly." they both looked down at the confused baby, "Welcome into the Ojamajo Family, Sakura," Tooru said cheerfully and Sakura began to giggle.

Momoko then burst into the room the best way a heavily pregnant woman with triplets could. And Doremi followed squealing behind her.

Aiko and Leon casually walked in, Kishiko in Aiko's arm.

"Welcome to parenthood" Aiko whispered, "Sometimes you'll want to punch a wall, and other times, you can't be any happier"

Onpu looked at Aiko for a second, then back at the smiling baby.

Hazuki walked in, smiling, Fujio following, "She's beautiful, Onpu-chan"

"Arigatou" Onpu smiled, she looked down at Sakura, "Kounna, Sakura. My daughter. I will love you forever" She leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

**Charmed Ojamajo: Well, *Dramatically wipes sweat off forehead* We finally got Sakura's birth over XD. NEXT UP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPFH *Gets mouth covered by random viewer* *Muffled* Damn you, random viewer, YESH, YOU, THE ONE READING THIS. **

**PippElulu: XD, yeah, hi, next chapter will be obvious. MOMOKO! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
